Confidences sur l'oreiller
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Il est Mangemort. Elle est Auror. Et ils sont tous deux plongés dans cette guerre jusqu'au cou... jusqu'à ce que l'Amour s'en mêle. FIC FINIE, suite dans "Retrouvailles sur l'Oreiller"
1. Chapter 1

**Il est Mangemort. Elle est Auror. Et ils sont chacun plongés dans cette guerre jusqu'au cou. Jusqu'à ce que l'Amour s'en mêle...**

**Appréciez et n'hésitez pas sur les reviews!**

**Le gros Mangemort**, le visage violacé et congestionné par l'excès de vin, pour ne citer que le plus doux alcool avalé dans la soirée, se leva, chancelant, l'œil vitreux et le nez écarlate, se raccrochant à l'immense table de chêne, et leva sa coupe en face de lui, consultant les bulles de Champagne comme une ressource indiscutable et inépuisable à son discours :

-Levons nos verres, rugit-il, au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Aux Mangemorts ! À Drago Malefoy, le héros du jour ! À la chute prochaine de l'Ordre ! À la mort du Balafré, de sa Sang-de-Bourbe, de son rouquin traître à son sang, et compagnie ! Au règne de notre Maître ! Aux Sang-purs ! À la...

-Je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée, O'Honnest, lança une voix narquoise dans la foule abrutie par l'alcool et en fête.

Les autres Mangemorts rugirent de rire, se tapant le poing contre la table ou se tenant le ventre. Près de quatre-vingts hommes, et une vingtaine de femmes, célébraient un événement particulier dont l'instigateur tenait la place d'honneur en bout de table.

-Avec un coup comme celui-là, ils vont pas s'en remettre, ces idiots !

-Ah, faut pas se frotter au fils Malefoy !

-Le Potter, il a sans doute cru qu'on disputait un match de Quidditch dont l'enjeu, c'est la Coupe de Poudlard !

-Sa cicatrice le dérange, à mon avis !

Drago Malefoy, à la tête de cette assemblée, caressait de ses doigts longs et fins le rebord de sa coupe, balayant la foule d'un regard polaire sans se départir de son sourire en coin léger. Enfin, la reconnaissance. C'est bon. Ça a le goût délirant de la victoire et des jours de puissance. En une soirée, l'héritier Malefoy était passé de l'état de jeune Mangemort dont le père sombre dans la déchéance et qui, lui-même, n'est pas dans les grâces du Maître, à celui de héros de son clan et favori presque proclamé de Lord Voldemort. Des frissons incontrôlés lui dévastèrent la colonne vertébrale et cet état était jouissif. Drago allait tout faire pour conserver les honneurs de son Maître. À sa droite, Lucius Malefoy rayonnait, comme si les prouesses de son rejeton rattrapaient ses erreurs propres et voulant s'attirer le beau rôle de père et de conseiller dans cette histoire. Foutaises. Drago sentit sa mâchoire se crisper en voyant Lucius bomber le torse fièrement.

-Drago, chéri...

Les deux mots à peine soufflés venaient de sa gauche. La prestigieuse Narcissa Malefoy, sa mère, le regardait d'un air vaguement inquiet. Il tourna lentement la tête pour regarder la seule personne au monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir l'amour de Drago Malefoy. Il croisa les yeux métalliques aux teintes bleutées de l'élégante Lady Malefoy. Les mêmes que les siens.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il hocha la tête doucement en tournant à nouveau son regard acier sur les Mangemorts en plein délire et prit une gorgée délicate de Champagne.

-Oui, maman. Je vais bien.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, faisant se mouvoir ses longs cheveux blond argenté, avec une petite moue qui en disait long à son enfant. Elle le connaissait si bien. Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de regarder son époux avec désapprobation. Oui, elle connaissait bien Drago, son enfant, son fils unique, son bébé.

Et Drago se remit à caresser son verre avec lenteur, se remémorant les événements de la soirée. Il avait été ordonné à partir en mission, aux côtés de Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari Rodolphus, ainsi que le frère de ce dernier, Rabastan. Il y avait aussi Macnair et Dolohov. À six, ils étaient parvenus en territoire Potter, au Sud de Londres, et avaient lancé une attaque surprise sur les Aurors et soldats qui patrouillaient sur les limites Nord du territoire ennemi. Les Aurors, seulement une dizaine, avaient vite été rejoints par une autre unité de dix hommes. À six contre vingt, ils s'étaient battus vaillamment, et les Aurors étaient tombés un à un alors que les simples soldats étaient déjà à terre. Le but de la manœuvre était d'éclater les limites entre les deux territoires, mais soudain, alors que les derniers fidèles de Harry Potter sur place tombaient sous la rage des Mangemorts, une embuscade leur avait été tendue. Trente hommes, tout neufs, alors qu'eux combattaient déjà depuis longtemps. Alors, Drago, effrayé de l'épuisement de ses collègues et craignant la punition de son Maître, avait pris les devants. Bella, Macnair, Dolohov et lui-même continuaient à se battre, et Drago envoya les deux frères chacun à un lieu différent : Rodolphus au QG des forces du Mal et Rabastan à leurs patrouilles de nuit. Le temps passa. Personne n'arrivait. Pourtant, Drago continua à se battre, seul, car ses camarades tombaient un à un...il préférait se savoir entre les mains de l'ennemi Potter plutôt que de devoir subir la fureur du Seigneur en rentrant seul. Ou mieux. Il préférait être mort.

Enfin, les renforts arrivèrent. Vingt hommes de plus qui se jetèrent dans la mêlée avec joie. Ils ne firent pas un seul prisonnier. Tous les ennemis tombèrent. Alors, laissant là les trois cadavres de Mangemorts et les cinquante corps ennemis, ils revinrent au QG, laissant la seconde équipe pénétrer par la frontière éclatée pour entrer en territoire Potter et y infliger le maximum de dégâts.

Sa mère le prit alors dans ses bras et il enfouit son nez droit et fin dans le cou tiède de Narcissa. Son père semblait perdu. Bellatrix boudait. Et les autres le félicitèrent avant de demander timidement au Maître la permission d'organiser cette fête, après, évidemment, que le Seigneur leur eut fait comprendre qu'il pensait le plus grand bien de la combativité de son serviteur et de sa présence d'esprit. Il était alors parti en sifflant, tel un reptile, des paroles en Fourchelang à Nagini, son précieux serpent, passant devant Bellatrix sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Ce souvenir fit sortir Malefoy fils de ses pensées. Gardant le visage lisse et impénétrable, comme toujours, Drago se tourna imperceptiblement vers sa mère, qui sentit néanmoins ce léger changement et releva la tête de son assiette de vichyssoise avant de le regarder, arquant à peine un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

-Où est Bellatrix, maman ?

Narcissa posa sa cuillère avec une lenteur et une froideur que Drago savait calculées. Lui aussi connaissait très bien sa mère...elle se redressa et eut un léger reniflement dédaigneux. Il sourit.

-Bellatrix...n'a pas souhaité venir. Et je pense, sincèrement, Drago, reprit-elle à voix plus basse, que tu devrais éviter ta tante pendant un petit moment...le temps que ça se tasse...

Le sourire goguenard de Drago s'agrandit.

-Qu'est-ce qui la dérange le plus, maman ? Le fait qu'elle soit déchue de son petit rang de favorite du Maître ? Ou le fait qu'elle est parvenue à cet exploit à cause de son incompétence ?

Narcissa lui jeta un regard qu'un chacun aurait qualifié d'impassible, mais son fils vit la petite étincelle de terreur au fond de ses prunelles grises.

-Ne t'amuse pas à cela Drago, siffla-t-elle à voix très basse cette fois. Tu m'entends ? Tu sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

-Tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire, moi aussi, maman.

-Bella est incapable de se contrôler. Fais attention.

-Drago lui lança un regard rassurant, même si son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il parcourut la tablée des yeux et perçut Pansy Parkinson, en milieu de table, coincée entre un grand type à l'air sournois et une femme maigre et sèche. Elle était jolie Pansy, avec ses cheveux d'un brun foncé parfaitement coiffés et son sourire cruel, et ses grands yeux noirs. Elle était jolie et avait le diable au corps, ce qui en faisait une amante occasionnelle époustouflante. D'autant qu'elle était douée en la matière de torturer et elle faisait une bonne camarade de mission. Ne lui manquait finalement que l'intelligence. Elle ne serait jamais une grande Mangemort et vivrait constamment sous l'aile des autres, docile et soumise, ne retrouvant flamme qu'au lit ou en bataille. Ce qui, finalement, était pareil. Elle était loyale et éprise à la folie de Drago. Il l'aimait bien. Mais il ne conclurait pas de mariage avec elle elle aimait trop aller voir ailleurs. De toute manière, vingt ans, c'est jeune pour se marier. Elle sembla sentir son regard, le regard qui hypnotisait toutes ces dames : pénétrant, lascif, dur et ne laissant pas voir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait, et qui semblait vous déshabiller à chaque instant. Elle leva les yeux et accrocha les siens. Il y vit luire une lueur de désir. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais et lubrique à la fois. Pansy saurait le féliciter à sa manière, ce soir. Il laisserait les traces de sa toute-puissance nouvelle sur son corps sensuel. Elle soutint son sourire et se lécha consciencieusement les siennes. Provocatrice. Enflammée. Passionnée.

La fête se termina à pas d'heure et, effectivement, il entraîna Pansy dans la chambre, se laissant dévorer par ses suppliques muettes.

Les paupières fermées s'ouvrirent résolument sur deux orbes métalliques glaciales. Le visage fin, parfait, de Drago Malefoy était seulement éclairé par l'aube grise et froide de novembre dont les rares lueurs pénétraient dans son immense chambre. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blond argenté dont quelques mèches lui caressaient les sourcils. Seul son torse incroyablement musclé, dessiné comme une statue grecque, dépassait de sous un mince drap de satin vert. Drago aimait le froid. Il détestait la chaleur. Entendant une respiration endormie à sa gauche, il tourna un peu la tête pour contempler le dos nu de Pansy, sensuel et ferme. Et aussi marbré de bleus et de morsures. Le seul fait de voir ces traces dont il était l'auteur lui donna l'envie de la prendre à nouveau, là, de suite. Il aimait constater ses dégâts. Il aimait la puissance évidente et irréfutable. Son sourire méchant s'agrandit. Merlin ! Si son dos se présentait comme cela, il n'imagina pas le reste. Il l'avait malmenée, et elle avait aimé ça. Il se roula hors du lit, revigoré par cette vision exquise et alla prendre une douche. Quand il revint, sa maîtresse dormait encore. Peu importe. Les autres filles, il les aurait secouées violemment avant de leur balancer un « casse-toi, salope » bien placé. Mais Pansy était sa favorite, son amie et sa collègue, donc un minimum de respect était de mise. Il s'habilla et descendit à travers le Manoir Malefoy.

Ayant bu distraitement un café servi par un elfe de maison tremblant, il s'assit face à la cheminée ronflante du grand salon et saisit la Gazette du jour, posée là par le même elfe. Évidemment, les événements de la veille faisaient la une. Il put voir, dans la liste nécrologique des identifiés parmi leurs victimes, quelques noms connus. « Rémus Lupin, notre ami et... », « Susan et Vivian Bones, deux sœurs au cœur d'or... », « Charlie Weasley, Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien-aimé... », « Dennis Crivey, trop jeune et aimé... », « Zacharias Smith, frère, fils et ami... », la liste était longue. Ce n'était pas une tuerie mais un génocide. Drago ricana légèrement et se laissa aller contre le dossier confortable du siège gris-vert, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha : un jeune Mangemort, du nom de Grey Garlan, venait le chercher.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite vous voir, dit-il en s'inclinant avec respect. Et hum...Madame Lestrange a ordonné que si elle vous voyait, elle vous tuait.

Drago ricana et se leva. Ce fut le sourire narquois aux lèvres qu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger immense et propre de la veille, pour rencontrer Lord Voldemort.

Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, perplexe et curieux. Sa prochaine mission avait un nom bien connu. Hermione Granger.

-Vite ! Essence de dictame ! Et potion de sommeil sans rêves !

-Line, passe-moi donc les bandages imbibés de pâte à Bulborus !

-Ici ! Il me faut quelqu'un pour aider à le maintenir !

-De l'eau ! De l'eau ! Et aussi de la décoction anti-paresse !

-Vite ! Ellen, donnez-moi la potion anesthésiante !

-Joshua, par ici. Celui-ci est pour la morgue. Numéro 2575. c'était un soldat, dix-neuf ans, Brad Gothers de son vivant.

-Attachez celle-ci au lit, elle bouge partout, je n'arrive pas à...

-Joshua ! Une autre pour la morgue, numéro 1247, Auror, vingt-quatre ans, Karen Duvertgalant.

-Joshua ! Morgue ! Identité inconnue.

-Line, donne-moi de la pommade de Petridolore, et des bandelettes neuves...

-Joshua ! Morgue !

-On a besoin de nouveaux lits !

-Joshua !

Une jeune femme, une de celles qui couraient partout, de lit à lit, de blessé à mourant et de mourant à mort, s'arrêta quelques infimes secondes, le temps de s'essuyer un front en sueur. Elle haleta en regardant, pétrifiée, une jeune fille emmenée au bloc d'urgences, une enfant de douze ou treize ans...rejetant ses longues boucles brunes, Hermione Granger se jeta de nouveau dans la mêlée, essayant de gagner quelques vies...elle se posta à côté de l'enfant, remarquant avec dégoût et stupeur le trou béant qui lui servait de ventre. Le brancardier qui l'avait ramené lui donna une fiche de soins rédigée à la va-vite, tout en déblatérant :

-On ne sait pas d'où elle vient...une civile...

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant le petit visage pâle encadré de mèches noires et soupira en préparant à nouveau ses soins d'urgence. Ginny Weasley, cheffe Médicomage de l'Ordre du Phénix, passa en galopant près d'elles pour aller guérir un jeune Auror dont les hurlements de douleur mettaient en émoi tout le bloc. Et Hermione entendit. Elle entendit le sortilège que son amie jeta au jeune Auror. Par charité. Pour abréger ses souffrances inutiles. Par humanité. Enfin, en théorie. De toutes façons, le jeune homme était condamné alors... ?

-Avada Kedavra.

La lumière verte éclata au bout de la baguette magique de Ginny, frappa le pauvre souffreteux. Hermione sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres et réprimant sa nausée, se concentra sur la fillette de nouveau. Elle s'en sortirait. Ce serait long et douloureux, mais elle s'en sortirait. Elle la plongea dans un coma artificiel léger et se précipita vers un nouveau patient.

Épuisée, Hermione s'effondra dans une chaise en paille bancale de la salle de réunion. Elle avait vu, en huit heures, trop de morts. Elle était Auror bon sang, pas Médicomage ! Mais, en cas d'attaques gravissimes comme celle-ci, on recrutait tout ce qui pouvait aider. En l'occurrence, Ginny lui avait enseigné les soins de base et d'urgence, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Même sur le champ de bataille, cela pouvait servir. La jeune femme frotta ses cernes noires et posa un regard fatigué sur le thé froid devant elle. La salle de réunion du 12, Square Grimmaurd paraissait morte, malgré le nombre de personnes qui s'y tenaient. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à la tête de l'Ordre en fait. Harry Potter grimaça en regardant le dossier devant lui, totalement vidé. Un rapport de la nuit. Ron Weasley se frotta les yeux et, las, se renfonça dans son siège. Les jumeaux et leurs parents, ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley, marmonnaient à voix basse, sauf Molly effondrée en larmes sur la table. Finalement, avec un regard triste, Arthur la prit dans ses bras et, avec un regard entendu au chef de l'Ordre, l'éloigna. Harry acquiesça. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue soupirèrent en se regardant. Tonks, évidemment, manquait à l'appel. Elle pleurait près du corps de son époux défunt et Fleur était partie s'occuper de Teddy. Finalement, Harry se leva.

-Bilan désastre, éructa-t-il. Cinquante hommes n'ont pas été foutus de m'arrêter une poignée de Mangemorts. Ça me tue. Il y a trois morts de leur côté, et le seul digne de notre attention, c'était cet idiot de Kalvin, le cousin de Macnair...ce qui n'est pas grand chose en soi. Ils ont réussi à ramener tous leurs blessés. Ensuite, ils ont pénétré les frontières et ont causé beaucoup de mal aux civils...

Hermione frissonna en se souvenant de l'enfant au trou béant. Ce n'était pas un accident. On lui avait envoyé un maléfice plein pot. À une enfant. Juste pour le plaisir de faire du mal.

-Aucun bâtiment d'importance de tombé...mais Voldemort a commis une sacrée avancée physique et psychologique.

-Qui menait ce massacre ? coupa le professeur McGonagall.

-Au début semble-t-il, le couple Lestrange, notamment Bellatrix. Néanmoins, elle s'est rapidement trouvée en difficulté, et Malefoy l'a aisément supplantée.

Le trio échangea un regard. Les doigts de Ron rôdaient près de sa baguette.

-Et c'est d'ailleurs essentiellement à cause de Malefoy ce qui est arrivé. C'est lui qui a réussi à prévenir les renforts de son côté, lui qui a tué le plus d'Aurors et qui a permis aux Mangemorts d'accéder à notre territoire...

-Franchement, s'époumona Fred, je ne vois pas comment Dumbledore a pu regarder ce sale type dans les yeux en disant « tu n'es pas un tueur Drago ».

-Oui, parfois je me demandais quelle plante rendait Dumbledore aussi serein, il devait en fumer beaucoup...je penche pour le tilleul.

-Verveine plutôt, mon cher George.

-Bref, ce type est cinglé, déclara George.

Ginny leur jeta un regard noir en serrant les mâchoires.

-Malefoy a réussi sa mission au-delà du raisonnable, j'imagine que Voldemort a du être très content de lui, marmonna Bill. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

-Sans nul doute, lâcha Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Oui, il a dû récompenser Drago. Lui confier des tâches plus...importantes, dont nous ne pouvons que deviner la nature...et lui octroyer une place bien enviée de petit favori...

-Cela n'a pas dû plaire à Bellatrix dans ce cas, remarqua Kingsley. Si elle a raté sa mission...Voldemort n'a pas le pardon facile...si le jeune Malefoy l'a remplacé dans la faveur de leur immonde Maître...

-En tout cas, déclara fermement Harry, je pense que nous pouvons faire de Malefoy fils une priorité absolue. Il a notre âge, il a forcément des faiblesses, et si on élimine le favori, c'est le bordel chez eux...

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Ron.

Hermione fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un délicat ruban rouge et le tendit à son frère de cœur. Harry s'en saisit et en orna le dossier Malefoy. Désormais un dossier de priorité absolue...

Soudain, une sorte de hurlement aiguë leur déchira les tympans. Chacun blêmit. Pas encore, pas maintenant...les morts de la veille n'étaient même pas enterrés et eux n'avaient pas dormi, ni mangé depuis des heures...néanmoins, chacun fut sur pied dans l'instant, baguette brandie et se ruèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte pour transplaner dehors.

Alors? ce premier chapitre? j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je vais publier régulièrement, donc à très bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione se repéra vite** sur le nouveau champ de bataille signalé par l'alarme au QG. Chemin de Traverse. Déjà, les combats s'engageaient. Un Mangemort se posta à quelques pas d'elle et, d'un geste fluide et souple, elle engagea le combat. Avec une hargne et une rage viscérales. Ils avaient osé ré-attaquer, quelques heures seulement après le repli de l'Ordre, brisant tous les codes, toutes les lois de la guerre. Mais ils étaient les Mangemorts. Ils n'étaient ni loyaux, ni respectueux. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son adversaire et déjà se retrouva les mains prises. Ils allaient payer les morts de cette nuit. Ils allaient payer sa vie fichue en l'air, sa jeunesse souillée, ses études ratées. Ils paieraient leurs idéologies. Ils paieraient pour lui reprocher son sang. Ils paieraient pour la face de serpent qui se faisait appeler « Lord » et qui pervertissait les justes et endeuillait les familles. Ils paieraient tout simplement parce que la haine sourde au fond de son cœur était trop vindicative. Au diable les gentillesses et les salutations polies. Et Hermione n'hésitait plus, lorsque cela semblait nécessaire, à tuer. Bien qu'elle préférât largement blesser grièvement. Ils expiaient ainsi la souffrance qu'ils engendraient.

Il la regarda, malgré lui, avec admiration. Sa baguette fendait, frappait, coupait l'air avec une dextérité impressionnante. Son corps mince esquivait avec grâce les maléfices, sa main paraît toute attaque. Elle allait à une vitesse folle, son petit corps nerveux agité par la hargne. On aurait dit qu'elle vengeait un affront personnel...et c'était sans doute le cas. On aurait dit une petite chose fragile, mais il la savait Auror, et pas mauvaise avec ça. Puis, elle ne se contentait pas de défaire les attaques, mais elle attaquait elle-même, et pas en douceur avec cela. Elle renvoyait des sorts-il sourit en la voyant user et abuser de Sortilèges Impardonnables- avec une grande maîtrise. Il en fut étonné d'ailleurs. Qui aurait cru en la voyant, à Poudlard, le nez constamment fourré dans des ouvrages dont l'épaisseur devrait être réglementée, qu'elle en savait un tel rayon en matière de magie noire, et qu'elle l'utilisait, et pas seulement pour se protéger, oh non. En réalité, l'Ordre du Phénix était aussi vicieux et pourri que les Mangemorts. Ce constat le fit sourire. Tout en combattant, il se rapprochait d'elle, la regardant virevolter, tourner, sauter de côté avec grâce...elle leva soudain sa baguette. L'instant d'avant, il y avait un homme devant elle : maintenant il y en avait trois. Drago Malefoy jura avec force. Ces idiots savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas la toucher pourtant ! Mais ce qu'elle fit alors le laissa bouché bée : elle fit jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette un lasso de flammes, visa, et réussit à capturer les trois antagonistes d'un coup un seul. Aussitôt, elle tira, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard, et le lasso se serra impitoyablement autour des trois cous. Elle les étranglait avec du feu. Bon sang, ils devaient manger très cher. Mais elle ne les tua pas, redoutant sans doute une attaque surprise le temps qu'elle les étrangle avec une moue dégoûtée, elle fit disparaître le lasso et se retourna juste à temps : une femme Mangemort encapuchonnée s'était glissée vicieusement derrière elle, levant sa baguette avec un rictus sans joie :

-Avada Kedavra !

La femme tomba raide morte et Drago élimina aussi son adversaire en même temps avant de se jeter vers Granger, avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau accaparés tous deux et qu'il ou elle s'éloigne dans le feu de la bataille. Elle ne l'avait pas vu tant mieux. Il leva sa baguette mais elle se retourna d'un coup et avec rage :

-Avada Kedavra !

Il ne s'était pas imaginé que ce pouvait être un piège. Elle était rusée comme un serpent. Qu'était-elle allée foutre à Gryffondor ? Il esquiva promptement et ils se lancèrent tous deux dans une bataille à coups de sortilèges informulés, pour pouvoir parler librement.

-Eh bien, Granger. Je ne te savais pas de telles connaissances en magie noire.

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy, cracha-t-elle avec rage.

-Bien...je t'y emmène aussi ?

-Je ne crois pas non. T'as rien pour me plaire.

-Et toi donc ! Va en Enfer Granger.

-L'Enfer, on y est déjà, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Mais je jure de t'y emmener avec moi. Sais-tu qu'en plus de la grandiose reconnaissance de ton Maître chéri tu as également notre grande attention désormais ? À croire que nos dossiers priorités soient un organigramme de votre secte de malheur. Bref, t'es numéro 2. Juste derrière Voldemort. Félicitations pour cette promotion. Tu dois bander Malefoy. Ta soif de gloire enfin étanchée.

-Oh non...pour ça je ne fais que commencer. Tu entendras encore parler de moi dans le futur, Granger.

-Je n'en doute pas, siffla-t-elle. Comme macchabée sur les listes de l'Ordre...

-Rêve toujours, Granger, sourit-il.

-Ou alors sur la liste de tata Bella, susurra-t-elle. Elle doit prendre très mal la chose.

Il rit franchement. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient écartés du centre de la bataille. Il la menait là où il voulait.

-Oui, en effet. Ah, les affres de la jalousie...

-Je sais ce que c'est. Tu as pourri Harry toutes ces années juste à cause de sa célébrité. Méfie-toi, Malefoy. La célébrité peut être très lourde à porter. Regarde Harry Potter.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux de Potter, coupa-t-il froidement, nettement moins amène.

-Oh, la corde sensible du petit Drago..., se moqua-t-elle. Chacun son fardeau. Maintenant dis-moi. Pourquoi es-tu là, à bavarder agréablement comme si on prenait le thé, alors que tu pourrais me tuer ?

-Je ne...

-Oh, si, tu pourrais me tuer, et tu le sais, Malefoy. Je n'ai, hélas, pas ta passion viscérale pour la magie ténébreuse...toi, les ténèbres, c'est ta vie...

_Trop prudente pour ton propre bien, ma belle,_ songea-t-il. _Tu réfléchis trop. _

Il croyait qu'elle avait changé depuis l'école mais non. Toujours cette même soif d'apprendre, de déduire, de savoir...pour ses techniques de combat, eh bien elle les avait tout simplement adaptés au goût du jour. À la guerre comme à la guerre.

Oui, il pourrait la tuer. D'un coup de poignet. Un sort qui franchirait ses lèvres presque avec douceur. Quoi que...Granger verrait sans doute le coup venir. Et elle saurait y échapper. Elle jouait avec lui comme il jouait avec elle mais il avait un énorme avantage. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi lui, qui avait tué des innocents par tas sans un regard, bavardait tranquillement avec une ennemie à qui il vouait une haine sans bornes alors qu'il rêvait de la torturer et de renvoyer son corps par morceaux chez ses amis. Jouer avec cette fille était un jeu étrange, étonnant, détonant. Et drôle. Presque. Comme quoi, même en dansant sur un sol poisseux de sang en se lançant des maléfices à la face, on peut trouver un peu de subtilité au cœur de la guerre. Il eut un rictus narquois. Une adversaire à sa taille. Soudain, avant qu'il ne réplique, elle para son maléfice d'un bouclier d'une puissance telle qu'il vacilla, et profita de cet instant pour jeter à sa droite un sortilège mortel à un Mangemort non loin, avant de reprendre la partie avec Drago. Elle arborait un sourire dément et jouissif, et il jura dans sa tête. Toujours sans rien laisser transpirer de ses états d'âme. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Drago Malefoy, vous me décevez, proclama-t-elle d'un ton pompeux en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Il pouffa de rire.

-Et en quoi, Granger ?

-Ce guignol que je viens d'abattre, et qui me regarde depuis un bon siècle en attendant un signe de ta part pour agir. Vraiment, Malefoy, si tu dois choisir des lâches pour agir dans mon dos, prends au moins quelqu'un de convenable. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

-Non, dit-il avec une certaine douceur mais ses yeux reflétaient délibérément la moquerie la plus suave. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Granger. Tu es mon moi chez Potter.

Horrifiée qu'il puisse la comparer à lui, par rapport à leurs places respectives dans la hiérarchie des deux camps, elle s'énerva, ce qui était son but. Un Avada Kedavra informulé le rata de peu. Une attaque qui nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie.

-C'est très fort, ça, murmura-t-il. Je ne te sous-estime plus.

-Ah oui ? Parce que avant, tu me sous-estimais ?

-Je sous-estime toujours les Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana-t-il en ayant conscience d'enfoncer le clou.

Une averse de maléfices lui tomba dessus, mais il para et esquiva tout. Il était où il voulait : près d'une boutique désaffectée.

-Dis-moi Granger, tant qu'on est là, tu veux bien me montrer encore une fois le truc du lasso enflammé ? J'ai bien aimé, c'était classe.

Elle blanchit soudain.

-Tu me cherchais, murmura-t-elle à voix si basse qu'il eut peur d'avoir mal entendu.

-Pardon, Granger ?

-Tu me cherchais.

Ce n'était pas une question. Et merde. Encore une fois, elle déduisait trop bien et trop vite, la petite peste. Il se contenta d'un rictus nonchalant :

-Voyons Granger, la moitié de Traverse t'a vu. C'est pas fait pour être discret, ce maléfice.

-En effet, dit-elle avec satisfaction.

Il lui lança un maléfice rougeoyant qu'elle para sans mal mais ce n'était pas le but. C'était le signal. Heureusement qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup que l'idiot que la brune avait tué tantôt. Un guignol, elle l'avait dit avec justesse.

Un Mangemort se retourna soudain et dit, pointant sa baguette sur elle :

-Avada...

Malefoy plongea en avant.

-Kedavra !

Il saisit son ennemie par la taille et la poussa dans l'entrée de la boutique, dont la porte avait été éclatée par ses soins un peu plus tôt. Il atterrit sur une Hermione sonnée mais paniquée et se retourna vers l'homme dont le jet de lumière verte avait ricoché au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Avada Kedavra !

Il avait hurlé le sortilège à son tour et l'autre, ébahi, s'écroula. Drago aimait ne dépendre de personne, surtout pas des sous-fifres. Haletant, il regarda la jeune femme sous lui. Il était à califourchon sur elle et, pantelante, elle avait déjà sa baguette presque pointée sur lui. Il la lui arracha des mains et la jeta un peu plus loin sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle gémit à peine et il vit la panique s'emparer peu à peu de son regard. Il aimait torturer ses victimes ainsi, voir, sentir, goûter leur angoisse, s'en repaître, s'en délecter, se sentir puissant et maître de la situation...il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui se débattait toujours sous lui et dont il sentait l'énergie l'abandonner à chaque instant. Elle avait, il en fut surpris, de très beaux yeux. Assez grands, en amande, perlés de cils noirs recourbés délicatement et surmontés de sourcils sombres et fins...ce petit nez en trompette, ses petites lèvres malgré tout pulpeuses, la rangée de perles blanches derrière, la peau pâle, en sueur, les cernes violacées qui dénonçaient les conditions de vie rudes de la guerre, les cheveux lui collant au front, ces boucles brunes décoiffées dans le feu de l'action...il pouvait sentir le corps frêle sous lui, celui d'une petite fille trop vite grandie, à la hâte...elle n'était pas un canon de beauté, elle était jolie certes mais tant que tout ceci durerait, elle ne s'épanouirait pas...

-Malefoy...

Son couinement le ramena à lui et le sortit de sa contemplation. Songeur, il se redressa et se reprit d'un ton un peu sec.

-Tu me dois la vie Granger.

Silence.

-Chez les sorciers, on appelle cela une dette du sang...

Silence.

-C'est à dire que ce que je te demande, tu vas me l'accorder.

Butée, elle le fixa, une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux hagards.

-Crèves Malefoy.

-Oh, non. J'ai très envie de vivre pour voir ce que ça va donner...ton humiliation extrême...

-Fais tes trois vœux petit génie, reprit-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Trois, Granger ?

Il s'illumina.

-Tu me gâtes. Je n'espérais pas autant de coopération de ta part vois-tu...

-Je préfère aller me suicider de suite que de te révéler l'emplacement du QG, les plans, les méthodes, les membres ou quoi que ce soit de lié de près ou de loin à l'Ordre du Phénix !

-Je sais, dit-il simplement. D'autres de moins obstinés parleront à ta place. Non, je veux que tu m'accordes...un dîner.

-Je ne...QUOI ?!

Elle semblait ébahie. Il y avait de quoi, il le lui accordait volontiers. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sous son œil amusé.

-T'as compris Granger. Un dîner.

-Tu délires, s'enquit-elle brusquement. Un maléfice t'a touché...

Il gloussa doucement.

-J'aimerais bien. Un dîner pour éponger ta dette, ce n'est pas trop demander n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais...mais...pourquoi ?

Elle semblait fragile et perdue. Une enfant.

-Parce que je le veux, ça devrait te suffire comme excuse. Demain soir, 20 heures, au restaurant Le Parisien. On se retrouve là-bas. Et fais-toi belle. Du moins essaye. Un dîner en tête à tête avec moi...il y en a qui tueraient pour être à ta place.

-Ben moi, je tuerais pour ne pas l'être, marmonna-t-elle vaguement avant d'accrocher son regard et de se durcir instantanément : pas d'entourloupes, Malefoy.

-Mais non. On est adultes, responsables et cetera...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider. Méfiante, elle s'écarta et se releva seule. Il rit de bon cœur.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place...Accio !

La baguette de Hermione lui vola dans les doigts et il la lui tendit en disant soudain sérieux.

-Pas besoin d'en parler à tes petits copains évidemment. Et pas une descente d'Aurors quand j'arriverai là-bas.

-D'accord, dit-elle. Et toi, pas de petits copains Mangemorts.

Il acquiesça de la tête et s'éloigna vers la porte.

-Retourne te battre Granger...mais fais gaffe à toi : je ne veux pas que tu arrives demain soir en état de mort-vivant : ou pire, que tu n'y arrives pas du tout.

Il s'éloigna dans la nuit glacée et sourit doucement:

-Pas de Mangemorts Granger ? Tu me prends pour qui, chérie !

Dans la boutique vide et sale, Hermione secoua la tête et murmura pour elle-même :

-Pas d'Aurors Malefoy ? Tu me prends pour qui, mon ange !

Puis elle s'élança de nouveau dans les combats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione transplana** dans la petite ruelle sombre et épousseta légèrement sa robe. En provocation de son vis-à-vis, elle avait choisie une longue robe vert émeraude dont les ourlets scintillaient un peu. Sa coiffure complexe était parsemée de minuscules serpents en émeraude et or blanc. Elle avait complété le tout par les escarpins noirs à talon vertigineux, et rayonnait littéralement malgré l'air maussade qu'elle arborait.

Elle s'avança baguette tendue, les muscles forçant sous sa peau pâle, à l'affût du moindre danger. Puis, elle déboucha sur l'artère principale londonienne et elle vit, à sa droite, Le Parisien, le plus chic des restaurants sorciers de Londres. Avec l'argent qu'avait Malefoy, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il dîne régulièrement dans des endroits comme celui-ci. Elle frémit sous le vent perçant et resserra le châle noir autour de ses épaules dénudées. Elle jeta un rapide œil aux environs. Elle savait où étaient placés les Aurors et combien ils étaient et, au moindre problème...cependant elle n'était pas assez idiote pour ne pas songer que les Mangemorts à Malefoy étaient eux aussi dans les coins. Harry et Ron avaient été furieux qu'elle aille dîner avec l'ordure, mais une dette de sang ne s'efface pas n'importe comment. Et puis, les autres membres de l'Ordre pensaient qu'il y avait peut-être une maigre chance qu'elle le séduise et le pousse à des révélations...elle n'était pas dupe et eux non plus, mais tout était bon à prendre comme tactique en ces temps de guerre. Et puis Malefoy faisait sans doute la même chose. Il y avait deux solutions : soit il tentait de la séduire pour récupérer des confidences sur l'oreiller, soit il voulait la tuer. Elle frissonna encore et s'avança, seule dans la rue, ses sachant épiée par les siens et par l'ennemi. Elle était à découvert et resserra sa baguette dans le creux de son bras, en apparence tranquille mais prenant en compte le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement. Finalement, elle parvint sans encombres jusqu'au restaurant qui semblait assez bondé. Elle n'était pas dupe. Il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soient de vrais clients. Beaucoup de Mangemorts...et beaucoup d'Aurors aussi. Cette pensée rassurante la fit sourire doucement et un valet s'avança pour retirer son manteau en renard argenté. Le valet sembla savoir qui elle était-conscience professionnelle ou ennemi caché? Elle hésita- puisqu'il dit :

-Monsieur Malefoy est arrivé il y a cinq minutes. Puis-je vous conduire ?

Elle le suivit sans un mot. La salle, aux baies vitrées immenses donnant vue sur la Tamise, était bondée-elle reconnut aussi bien des figures amies qu'ennemies et elle sourit encore. Le valet la conduisit à une mezzanine aux marches molletonnées. Elle congédia le valet d'un geste de la main en lui glissant un rapide pourboire et il repartit.

D'ici la vue sur Londres et son fleuve, illuminés par la nuit, paraissait magique, irréelle. Malefoy semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Debout, devant la vitre, il contemplait la vue. Une seule table était présente dans la mezzanine et elle songea qu'il avait réservé tout l'étage pour eux deux. La table était très belle, ornée de roses rouges et de couleurs rouges et blanches ainsi que de bougies, avec deux fauteuils. Elle ne bougea pas du haut des marches et attendit que son ennemi s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il ne disait toujours rien donc elle s'approcha et s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Il soupira et se retourna doucement. Il sembla étonné en remarquant sa tenue.

Ce qu'elle était belle. Bon sang, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger aussi belle. Elle resplendissait littéralement. Il était captivé par ses cheveux bruns qui captaient la lumière en des reflets ocres et rougeoyants. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, attirant le regard de Drago sur sa bouche, ses pommettes hautes et fines, ses yeux...ses yeux magnifiques. Oh Merlin. Il se rendit compte qu'il la dévorait des yeux et se détourna un peu, vaguement gêné. Puis, il prit un petit sourire moqueur en voyant de quelle couleur exactement était sa robe (qui, soit dit en passant, mettait tout à fait ses jolies petites courbes en valeur) et quel animal de pierre précieuse ornait ses cheveux et ses oreilles. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec avant de dire doucement :

-Des serpents, Granger ? Tu cherches vraiment à entrer dans la fosse aux reptiles ?

Décidée à jouer son jeu, et ayant bien compris la menace voilée, elle répondit sur le même ton :

-Le rouge, c'est trop...déplacé. Mais ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse, n'est-ce pas ?

Un large sourire étira les lèvres fines du Mangemort. Il aimait son sens de la répartie. Et qu'elle joue ainsi avec lui était tout simplement fascinant.

-Ma chère Granger, la petite bête peut cacher sa part de venin.

Elle attrapa doucement sa main qui jouait toujours avec ses cheveux.

-Il faut alors beaucoup de venin au serpent pour abattre le lion, susurra-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Sous le charme, il soupira d'aise. Ce n'était pas avec Pansy qu'il aurait une discussion pareille, songea-t-il avec amertume. Ni avec aucune de ses maîtresses soumises et dociles à sa volonté. Elle tenait toujours sa main et il sentait sa moiteur, ce qui le fit sourire.

-On stresse, Granger ?

Elle se raidit.

-Le contraire serait étonnant, et imprudent, tu en conviendras, dit-elle à voix basse. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas dupe.

Il comprit tout de suite à quoi elle faisait référence et sourit encore plus, les yeux brillants.

-J'ai demandé la mezzanine entière car je ne voulais pas passer la soirée en bas, à entendre le chant du phénix.

-Oui, toujours est-il que je connais un phénix qui a contribué à abattre un basilic.

-Tu es stupéfiante, murmura-t-il. Viens.

Il l'emmena à la table et l'aida à s'asseoir comme un vrai gentleman.

-Champagne ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me soupçonnes pas de l'avoir empoisonné ? Et le repas avec d'ailleurs ?

-Non, dit-elle simplement. Si tu l'as fait je serais très déçue. Le jour où tu voudras me tuer, Malefoy, j'espère que tu y mettras l'art et la manière plutôt que de tenter de m'empoisonner. Et tu ne le feras pas. Me voir crever de cela, plutôt que de tes propres mains, ne serait pas assez jouissif pour toi.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, en effet, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle se pencha soudain par-dessus la table avec un rire de gorge tout à fait charmeur et planta des yeux étincelants dans les siens.

-Je le sais, dit-elle tendrement.

Il flancha une seconde, puis éclata d'un rire franc.

-Ma chère Granger, ne me dis pas que...

-Si, répliqua-t-elle, amusée. Si si. Ce n'est pas parce que je réponds de toi que je réponds de tous tes charmants amis dans la salle en bas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle soudain grave. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai acheté les cuisiniers et le sommelier que tu crains quelque chose. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire le but premier de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas de tuer.

-Rassurée, Granger ?

-Pas du tout, sourit-elle. Mais j'ai l'habitude...

Il leva son verre vers elle avec un petit signe de tête.

-A toi Granger, qui m'éblouis tous les jours dans cette guerre.

-A toi Malefoy, qui m'étonnes tous les jours dans cette guerre.

Ils burent et Drago enchaîna.

-Alors, comme ça...tu réponds de moi, Granger ?

Elle haussa les épaules, lasse.

-Pour le moment. Peut-être que quand tu auras joui en moi après m'avoir fait l'amour pendant des heures tu voudras me tuer.

Il la regarda, surpris, choqué même, mais évidemment n'en montra rien.

-Qui te dis que j'attends de toi une nuit d'amour ?

-C'est vrai qu'en général, quand on invite une femme à dîner dans le restaurant le plus cher de Londres et qu'on y réserve tout un étage avec le confort qui suit, c'est pour laisser Madame en bas de chez elle, ricana-t-elle. Et puis ce soir, je te fais peut-être envie, tu sais. Mais je ne suis pas de celles qui font des confidences sur l'oreiller.

Putain. Elle l'avait grillé en beauté. Sacré petite perle. Elle avait peut-être changé sur bien des points depuis Poudlard, mais n'en demeurait pas moins une jeune femme fragile, romantique, qui rêve d'amour éternel. Non, une nuit ne suffirait pas pour emmener cette fille-là à parler. Du long terme. Mais avec lui, elle ne voudrait pas.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de confidences sur l'oreiller. Et je n'ai même pas demandé à coucher avec toi.

-La coucherie serait le petit bonus, j'imagine, dit-elle en contemplant la vue par la baie vitrée. Ça te ferait un joli CV. A niqué Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant, juste avant sa mort et en plus, elle n'a pas dit non cette conne, elle était même super chaude.

Il écarquilla les yeux et elle sourit avec gentillesse.

-Ne me dis pas le contraire. Ce serait très flatteur pour toi. Pour les confidences...n'oublie pas une chose, Malefoy. Tu es mon moi chez l'ennemi...tu te rappelles ? On se ressemble, en fait, tu avais raison. Parce que je sais que moi, si on couchait ensemble, je le ferais. Je te caresserais dans tous les sens, et pas que du poil, pour que tu parles. Pas les informations essentielles, on s'en fout, on ne les livrera jamais. Mais tout tient dans le détail.

Il ne put que détailler son joli minois un peu fatigué, soufflé par son discours. Elle l'avait plus que grillé, même. Elle l'avait ouvert comme un de ses précieux livres et l'avait analysé.

-Tu me surprendras toujours, Granger, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi, en fait.

-Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ? Laissons la guerre derrière nous. Juste ce soir. Parlons de toi, de moi. De nous.

Elle tiqua et le fixa nettement.

-Le détail, Malefoy. Le détail. Ce n'est pas conseillé de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre.

-Tu as des espions chez nous et vice versa. Je crois que certains détails ne nous échappent pas.

-D'accord. Je ne parle pas de Harry. Tu ne me parles pas de Voldemort.

-Marché conclu. Au fait, Granger...juste ce soir...je vais t'appeler Hermione.

-Marché conclu, Drago.

Il lui serra la main en songeant :

_Bon sang, que mon prénom roule bien entre ses jolies lèvres. Sexy. Érotique. Je me demande ce que ça donnera quand on fera l'amour. Car on le fera, Her-mignonne, crois-moi._

Elle lui sourit tout en pensant :

_Hermione. Hermione. Bon sang, qui aurait cru qu'il avait cette façon de prononcer mon nom avec une telle intensité ? C'est...sensuel._

Ils passèrent ainsi le repas à bavarder de tout et de rien, d'un ton léger, mais chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque lettre même, étaient calculés, scannés, vérifiés, tournés et retournés avant d'être prononcés.

Après le dessert, Drago se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione. Elle l'accompagna devant la baie vitrée et ils restèrent là, debout, à regarder, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, puis il dit.

-Et ta vie amoureuse Hermione ? Satisfaite ?

-Célibataire, mais ce n'est pas forcément ce qui me manque, tu sais. On a des priorités je suppose. Mais je parie que tes espions ont fourni la liste de mes amants ?

-Viktor Krum. Ronald Weasley. Un Auror appelé Joe Davison. Ronald Weasley. Un Auror nommé Paul Patleyne. Célibat depuis, je pense, un an ?

Elle sourit.

-Tu reviens souvent à Weasley.

-Le meilleur ami qui rassure la meilleure amie.

Elle ricana et ajouta,

-Et qui comble le manque.

Il sourit à son tour et elle se lança,

-Toi, je ne peux même pas faire de liste, vu que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais dis-moi. Tu reviens souvent à Parkinson ?

-La meilleure amie que rassure le meilleur ami. Et qui comble le manque.

Ils rirent doucement.

-Tu sais Drago, je pourrais rester là toute la nuit, avec toi. À ne rien faire. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir baisser ma garde. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Pour quelqu'un qui était horripilé à l'idée de m'accompagner dîner...

-Ne te méprends pas, Drago. C'est l'exutoire en toi qui m'intéresse.

Il ricana et la serra contre lui, son torse dans son dos nu. Il était en costume et ayant posé sa veste, il sentait clairement sa peau toucher la sienne à travers l'étoffe de chemise anthracite, de la couleur de ses yeux mordants. Elle soupira d'aise et il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux. Cheveux qui, d'ailleurs, dégageaient un parfum entêtant et séducteur. Pourquoi la tenait-il ainsi, presque avec douceur ? Il n'en savait rien. Et pourquoi elle se laissait faire, laissant ainsi l'ennemi mortel dans son dos. Il dit à voix basse,

-Tu m'intéresses Hermione. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais connu une femme comme toi.

-Si. J'en suis certaine, seulement toi tu ne veux vraiment pas les connaître. Ce sont tes objets, elles exécutent tes désirs. Tu aimes avoir le pouvoir sur elles. Elles t'appartiennent.

Encore une fois, elle disait les choses avec une justesse déconcertante.

-C'est autre chose que je veux de toi pourtant.

-C'est vrai, Drago.

Il fut étonné qu'elle approuve. Et content. Secrètement. Même si ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui.

-Tu ne veux pas que mon corps. Tu veux aussi mon esprit. Le manipuler à ta guise. Le pénétrer, en apprendre les moindres recoins, poursuivit-elle avec calme. Là, non seulement tu pourrais marquer ton sceau sur moi de tes mains et de tes lèvres, mais aussi tu pourras guider, dominer, assujettir, pervertir, pourrir et déchirer, et pour finir tuer mon esprit. Tu voudrais avoir mon âme, le calculer, t'en servir à tout escient, m'imprégner de toi à la folie, jusqu'à ce que tu me hantes, que je ne vive que pour et par toi. Tellement plus bon que l'Impérium par exemple, car ce serait vrai. Pas l'effet d'un maléfice, mais le contrôle par tes absences, tes présences, tes paroles, tes silences. Tu veux que je t'appartienne. Mais pas comme les autres où la limite est le corps. Tu veux le contrôle total. La domination parfaite. Que j'aie besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin de manger, ou de dormir. Ce serait d'autant plus jouissif qu'on t'a chargé de cela, mais tu le ferais de ton plein gré, tu me pousserais à t'aimer de la manière la plus pure, mais aussi la plus infecte qui soit. À t'aimer, Drago. Pas à aimer tes caresses ou tes regards, mais me livrer à toi pieds et poings liés pour que tu fasse de moi ta propriété, à toi et toi seul.

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles et elle se tourna, se maintenant dans ses bras.

-Tu voudrais que je t'aime tellement que je renies tout. Principes, promesses, paroles, actes, gestes, dates...que je renies ma cause et moi-même et que tu m'entraînes largement dans la déchéance et le mal. Pour avoir le dessus. Pour prouver que j'avais tort, que tu avais raison. Que je me fie entièrement à mon propre Maître...Toi.

-C'est vrai.

_Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ? Elle nous fait une prophétie ? Elle est parente avec les Trelawney ou quoi ? Elle me possède pour le moment. Et je n'aime pas ça. Parce que tout, tout, est vrai. Suis-moi dans les ténèbres, princesse..._

Drago n'aimait mais alors pas du tout la tournure que ses paroles prenaient. Et ses pensées à lui, non plus alors il pencha brutalement la tête, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'avait rien d'un baiser pourtant. C'était une décision. Et selon sa réaction, il changerait ou non ses plans. Selon sa réaction, elle deviendrait sienne ou il la tuerait. Elle pressa ses lèvres plus encore et gémit. Ô son divin. Il la plaqua contre lui, la tenant fermement par les hanches. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et il sentit quelque chose sombrer en lui. Il lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, la mordilla avec passion. Elle consentit à laisser leurs langues se rencontrer et gémit encore. Les deux membres se mouvaient avec force, dans un ballet des sens, l'un cherchant à dominer l'autre, l'autre cherchant à dominer l'un. La guerre était toujours présente, après tout... elle soupira et le repoussa brusquement, avec force. Il haleta en la regardant. Ses grands yeux sombres brillaient de désir inassouvi. Il la vrilla du regard, furieux d'être aussi à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle eut un doux sourire et lui caressa doucement la joue de ses doigts. Il attrapa cette main tentatrice, presque salvatrice vu son état d'excitation, et lui embrassa chaque phalange avec passion, violemment. Elle frissonna d'envie mais se contenta de retirer doucement sa main.

-Tu tiens vraiment à rester en vie, chérie ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est le but, lança-t-elle narquoisement.

-Bravo, tu viens de réussir le test, soupira-t-il. Si on avait été jusqu'au bout...

-Tu aurais été obligé de me torturer longuement et de me tuer pour obtenir ces informations que tu désires, puisque ton beau plan de coucher avec moi serait tombé à l'eau, compléta-t-elle. Alors qu'en te repoussant, je te laisse une chance de me conquérir, doucement, sûrement, sans que je ne m'en rende compte...tu es intelligent Drago. Dois-je t'avouer que je t'admire ?

-Dois-je t'avouer que je te désire ? répondit-il sèchement en serrant les poings.

-Tu iras voir quelqu'un d'autre cette nuit, et moi de même, acheva-t-elle. Sans doute. Mais n'espère toujours pas mes confidences sur l'oreiller, Malefoy, amoureuse ou libertine. Et sous la torture non plus.

-Tu t'es donc accordée un sursis, Hermione.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment. Je ne crois pas. Je vais rester en vie...et loin de toi.

-Si tu restes loin de moi, je serais obligé de t'enlever sur un champ de bataille, et de te torturer, dit-il en retour.

-Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas alors. Je t'ai repoussé ce soir uniquement pour éviter que tes amis en bas ne me tombent dessus avant même que je sois sortie d'ici...ce sera pour moi une plus glorieuse façon de mourir, sous les coups du bourreau, qu'après avoir livré mes petites cachotteries à un amant ennemi. Je ne suis pas une pute. Je ne demande pas la paye en fin de passe.

J-e ne te vois pas comme ça.

-Non. Mais si je le faisais, je me verrais ainsi. Et puis Drago, honnêtement. Je te hais tellement. Tu as enlevé la vie à des enfants, à des amis...crois-tu vraiment que je -puisse tomber amoureuse de toi ? Sois rationnel.

-Je te dis que tu m'aimeras.

Il était en colère à présent, serrant et desserrant ses poings.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi avoir répondu à mon baiser ?

-Pour la même raison que toi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Le désir...peut être le départ...de nouvelles...choses...

-Tout dépend, mon ange. Tout dépend. Ça peut quand les protagonistes ne sont pas des assassins notoires, quand ce n'est pas la guerre, quand...enfin. Et puis tu ne te convaincs pas toi-même.

Elle récupéra son châle et son regard se fit soudain dur.

-Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir, Malefoy, parce que vraiment, je ne voudrais pas être celle qui t'abats.

Il eut un sourire triste.

-Je te retourne la phrase, Granger.

-Bonne nuit. Au fait...

Le ton de sa voix était de nouveau dur, tranchant. Mortel. Ils se dévisagèrent avec animosité.

-Tiens tes chiens en laisse.

-Granger chérie, se moqua-t-il. Tu sortiras d'ici sans problème. D'accord ? Trêve, ce soir.

Elle se figea. Machinalement, ses yeux allèrent à la baie vitrée. On voyait Big Ben...

-Il était minuit et une minute.

Drago suivit son regard et la regarda avec des yeux brillants d'excitation et d'anticipation.

-Oups ! Je voulais dire...hier soir. Si tu étais rentrée avec moi...enfin. Bon retour Granger.

En deux foulées, elle fut sur lui, lui enfonçant sa baguette fébrilement sur la jugulaire. Il riposta aussitôt en lui enfonçant brutalement la sienne dans le ventre. Yeux dans les yeux, pleins de haine. Hermione parla doucement :

-Tes Mangemorts oui, Malefoy...mais crois-tu toi-même que tu passeras mes Aurors ?

Il ricana. Froid. Lointain. Mauvais.

-Je pense que oui...

-Vraiment ? Et si je m'occupe de toi avant ?

-Tu ne le feras pas. Si ? Oh, j'ai peur. Maman. Un conseil, ma puce... cherche-toi un moyen de te barrer plutôt que de me tuer. Ils arrivent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews! Comme je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise, voici le chapitre 4!**

**Lentement, tout doucement**, sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, elle abaissa sa baguette et recula dos à la baie vitrée. Six Mangemorts silencieux étaient en haut des marches, le regard mauvais. Elle savait que d'autres l'attendaient en bas, et d'autres encore dehors.

-Mes Aurors, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

L'un des hommes rit grassement.

-Ils ont décidé d'aller faire un petit tour dehors, tes dix Aurors, ma poule. Au fond de la Tamise.

_Une enclume dans son estomac_.

-Comment...

-Pendant que tu fricotais ici avec le patron, répliqua-t-il.

Malefoy darda un regard pétri de haine glacée et d'amusement sur elle avant de lancer.

-Aaaaaah, les pouvoirs de l'Assurdiato, ma biche. Tu sais...le sort de silence absolu. Lancé sur notre petite mezzanine pour éviter que le bruit de tes hommes qui meurent à quelques pas de toi te gênent. Je prends soin de toi, non, ma princesse ?

-Vous avez décimé mon unité, répéta-t-elle mortifiée. Et mes hommes dehors ?

-Oh, unité éclatée, dit l'un des Mangemorts. Y en a la moitié qui ont été rejoindre tes petits copains au fond de l'eau. Les autres ont dû rentrer je suppose. Mais si j'étais toi, je compterais pas sur l'Ordre pour te sauver, ce soir, poupée. Deux ou trois amis ont été les occuper ailleurs pour te laisser tirer ton coup avec le patron.

-Le patron en l'occurrence n'a pas tiré son coup et il l'a encore mauvaise, corrigea-t-elle.

Le regard narquois de Drago s'effaça, laissant une menace très nette sur son visage. Dangereux.

-Je suis franchement désolée de ne pas vous offrir le luxe de me taillader en morceaux ce soir, dit-elle en examinant ses options. Mais si vraiment vous décimez tout le monde, alors il faudra vraiment que j'aille aider nos Médicomages à soigner nos blessés.

Elle trouva la solution. Pour cas extrêmes. C'était une excellente couverture et elle n'avait pas envie de la leur dévoiler, mais tant pis. Sa couverture, ou sa vie. Elle releva les yeux. Drago s'était remis à la regarder avec moquerie et excitation. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'elle le bluffe. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

-T'as pas compris je crois, poupée, répondit le Mangemort. Ce soir, tu crèves, et ton cadavre en charpie sera envoyé dans un joli petit paquet cadeau à ton grand copain Potter.

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit-elle froidement.

Les sourires flanchèrent.

-Encore une fois, je m'excuse de vous faire faux bond, mais, comprenez-moi...mes amis sont dehors en train de se battre et je ne peux décemment pas rester ici avec vous à boire un verre. Une autre fois peut-être ? Malefoy, je pense que tu es preneur ?

Il lui fit un large sourire. Narquois. Moqueur. Idiot.

-On peut pas transplaner ici !

-L'imbécile des bacs à sable ne va pas bientôt fermer sa grande gueule non ? T'es pas une version grandeur nature de la Marque des Ténèbres, et je ne vois pas de serpent sortir de ta bouche. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, crétin de basse catégorie, je me suis douté que je ne pouvais pas transplaner ici mais j'ai pas besoin de ça. Allez ! Drago, tu m'excuses de ne pas t'embrasser chéri, mais tu me laisses un petit arrière-goût dans la bouche liée à la fin de la soirée, sinon tu as été parfait.

Il sourit franchement et elle s'avança.

-Eh ! Pas un pas de plus, la putain à Potter, ou sinon je...

-Sinon tu_ quoi,_ connard ? Que vas-tu faire avec _ça _!

En un geste elle se transforma, prenant son apparence d'Animagus. Les Mangemorts restaient bouche bée, et Drago souriait toujours, alors qu'elle s'élança élégamment au-dessus de la rambarde de la mezzanine, déployant ses magnifiques ailes rouge sang. Un phénix. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Drago. Il lui fallait cette fille. À tout prix. Avant que les Mangemorts se réveillent et commencent à lancer des sortilèges, le gracieux volatile mythique qu'était Hermione fuyait par la porte entrouverte. Drago se tourna vers ses sbires.

-Je vous avais dit qu'elle aurait un plan. Vous la prenez pour la conne du siècle mais n'oubliez jamais que Potter n'a pas choisi son bras droit en tirant au sort. Et toi, ajouta-t-il le regard noir en empoignant la Mangemort que Hermione avait insulté, ne t'avise plus jamais à lui parler comme à une pute, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, pauvre merde.

Oh oui. Il en était plus que sûr désormais. Il lui fallait Granger dans son lit. Il sourit doucereusement. Et le Maître serait content si le plan fonctionnait. Et si c'était le cas, il pourrait avoir non seulement Granger dans son lit, mais aussi, pourquoi pas...en tout cas il devait rentrer avec les bonnes nouvelles. Une unité et demie d'Aurors décimés et lui devait absolument confirmer au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Granger était la personne qu'il fallait pour ses plans.

Le phénix se posa un peu plus loin, redevenant d'un mouvement gracile une jeune femme en tenue de soirée qui transplana aussitôt vers le QG de l'Ordre.

.

.

-Rykes. Illington. Sean. Zantery. Poll. Cremmering. Nicholson. Aser. Hedgerly. Foxx. Blake. Raye. Uplington. Quentino. Davison.

Ce dernier nom fut comme un coup de poignard au cœur de la jeune femme qui garda obstinément la tête baissée sur ses mains, en l'occurrence posées sagement sur ses genoux. Elle se souvenait des quinze Aurors nommés. Ceux assassinés la veille. Elle se souvenait d'eux tous. William Poll. Une tête brûlée de vingt-trois ans, toujours le premier dans la bagarre, à vouloir en découdre. Anna Blake. À peine adulte. Elle avait fini sa formation d'Auror trois mois plus tôt. Amoureuse de Harry Potter jusqu'au bout de ses courts cheveux blonds et son petit minois chantonnant d'enfant. Felipo Quentino. Venu tout droit d'Italie pour les aider.

Joe Davison.

Joe avait été dans la salle du restaurant, assis en tête à tête avec la jeune et jolie Samantha Sean. Ils jouaient les petits fiancés de fraîche date, bondés d'or. Joe aimait profondément son ancienne amante. Il avait dû se battre avec zèle. Acharnement. Étrangement, Joe était le seul à avoir subi un traitement affreux. Les autres étaient morts, dans le feu de la bataille, ou alors achevés ensuite par un petit Avada bien placé. Pas lui. Pas Joe. Il avait été démembré à l'aide d'un affreux maléfice, et sa langue coupée. Puis jeté à la Tamise pour s'y noyer. Et pendant ce temps-là elle discutait calmement avec l'autre au-dessus. Mais Hermione savait pourquoi. Il avait été son amant. Malefoy le savait.

Pas de jalousie. De la possessivité maladive.

_Elle lui appartenait_.

Hermione avait le cœur en miettes. Elle laissa divaguer ses pensées tandis que le comité de réunion de l'Ordre déblatérait sur les événements de la veille. Elle ne dit rien. Elle avait écrit le rapport toute la nuit, après avoir été soigner les blessés revenus d'une attaque dans l'Ouest de Londres. Courte mais puissante. Le temps de laisser à Drago Malefoy l'occasion de tuer Hermione Granger. Tous ces morts pour elle. Elle. Tout cela parce qu'elle était devenue une obsession maladive d'un homme malade mental.

Elle griffonna le bois de la table avec ses ongles. Harry lui jeta un bref regard de compassion. Oui, eux tous savaient ce qu'elle ressentait. Un jour, chaque personne ici a vu quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes mourir pour les sauver. Alors, eux ils savaient. Ils attendaient de mourir pour autrui à leur tour. Pour une personne. Une cause. Une mission, même suicidaire. Elle renifla. Les familles qui venaient récupérer les cadavres, quand famille il y avait, quand cadavre il y avait, ces familles-là ne savaient pas. Ils vous regarderaient d'une telle manière que vous voudrez vous jeter entre les bras de Voldemort en personne pour le supplier de vous torturer. Quinze morts. Pour une seule personne. Même pour le bras droit du Survivant, Hermione estimait que c'était trop. Elle avait vidé son quota annuel. À cette pensée elle ricana. Puis grimaça en sentant les regards sur elle, et en mesurant l'inconcevable situation. Elle sombrait dans un puits sans fond. Le bonheur viendrait. Le temps de mourir et celui d'expier ses crimes aussi. Joe. Arraché en morceaux pour l'avoir aimée. Elle se demanda si les équipes de recherche pourraient ramasser tous les morceaux pour les envoyer à ses parents. Il avait vingt-deux ans. La frontière entre le bien et le mal, le vrai et le faux, le juste et l'injuste. Foutue guerre.

.

.

Pansy Parkinson ne comprenait décidément pas. Drago était rentré hier soir. Mission réussie, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop pourquoi puisqu'il n'avait pas ramené la Sang-de-Bourbe et amie de Potter. Et tout le QG était prostré devant le paon pavanant qu'était Drago. Il avait été félicité par le Maître disait-on. Une faveur inouïe. Lucius ne débandait plus, Bellatrix tuait tout ce qui bougeait. On léchait les bottes du fils Malefoy. Il l'avait regardé d'un air coquin durant la soirée, ce qui avait sa signification. Le soir elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre, silencieuse comme une ombre, et l'avait cherché. Comme un cobra, effrayant, il s'était jeté du lit sur elle, avait déchiré ses vêtements, et l'avait prise contre la porte, brutalement. Méchamment. Violemment. D'habitude, il la mordrait vivement, la serrait avec force contre lui, a lui faire des bleus, à la faire saigner. Elle aimait cela. Violence voulait dire passion, chez eux. Mais là il avait été trop loin. En plein milieu, il avait éprouvé des difficultés. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il lui avait alors asséné un coup de poing magistral dans le ventre. Des gifles à lui réduire les pommettes en charpie. Il l'avait balancé par terre en criant, comme fou :

-Tu n'es pas elle, non, tu n'es pas elle. Elle est si...si...salope ! Pansy t'es une salope ! Pourquoi t'es pas elle, hein, catin à trois sous ?

Il était parti, la laissant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Des bras doux et fermes. Des cheveux longs chatouillant sa joue marbrée. Un souffle sur son visage.

-Ouvre les rideaux, Vincy !

L'elfe de maison obéit et Narcissa Malefoy poussa un cri en voyant le corps inerte de Pansy. Le visage méconnaissable. Plusieurs côtes cassées le pouls faible. À deux pas du coma.

-Mais il est devenu fou ! Vincy ! Va chercher Philippine !

L'elfe se précipita pour trouver l'infirmière préposée des Malefoy :

-Qui a fait cela ! La pauvre enfant !

Professionnelle, maternelle, Philippine se précipita. Pansy allait s'en sortir. Narcissa Malefoy posa un regard triste sur la demoiselle dorénavant couchée dans son lit, et soudain elle descendit en toute vitesse dans le petit salon.

Drago, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, le journal dans l'autre, regarda sa mère se planter devant lui, le regard glacial.

-Maman ?

-Drago ! Tu...Pansy !

Drago se rembrunit. Sa mère soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Dis-moi, Drago.

-Ce n'est pas...elle, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Fais attention Drago ! Tu sais quelle mission le Maître t'a confié !

-Je le sais mieux que toi, mère, coupa-t-il agacé.

-Une partie de cette mission est que cette fille doit tomber folle de toi. Pas le contraire : Pansy est presque morte !

-Bon, ça va maman, j'irais voir les esclaves la prochaine fois, soupira-t-il. En espérant qu'elles soient plus résistantes que cette conne de Pansy.

-Depuis ton rendez-vous avec la Sang-de-Bourbe...

Drago lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

-Fais attention, maman. Tu sais ce que cette fille représente aux yeux du Maître ! Gare à tes paroles en parlant d'elle.

-Ce qu'elle représente aux yeux du Maître, Drago, persifla Narcissa, ou aux tiens ?

-Elle m'est nécessaire pour ma mission. Cependant, pour ce qui est du côté plus...intime...elle m'a résisté. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

-Tu ne t'arrêteras pas avant de l'avoir eue dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle est à moi, dit-il en serrant les poings.

-Ne le violente pas Drago ! Là-bas, dans le camp Potter, ils n'ont pas ce genre de...pratiques. Cela ne lui plairait pas. Et tu ficherais ta mission en l'air !

-Non, maman, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aime pas être snobé. Elle reviendra vers moi en rampant. En me suppliant de la...

-Drago !

-Et comme je suis grand seigneur, et très magnanime, j'aurais sans doute la grande amabilité de l'exaucer.

-J'entends des choses à propos de ta soirée au Parisien, fils...

-Quelles choses ?

Le ton était brusque, l'œil orageux.

-Tu aurais réservé un traitement un peu particulier à l'un de ses ex-petits amis alors que les autres Aurors ont été tués sans fioritures.

Drago se leva et projeta son verre à moitié plein dans la cheminée, rugissant de rage.

-Elle m'appartient ! Elle est à moi ! Elle est ma mission ! Mienne !

-Elle ne sera jamais tienne si tu persistes à démembrer ses amis dans la pièce à côté d'elle pendant un dîner romantique, nota Narcissa.

-Pas romantique, non, maman. Et puis de quel droit il l'a touché ? Ce salaud ! Ah, si j'avais pu, moi, le premier...sa virginité...

-Peu importe, coupa Narcissa en songeant secrètement que pour Granger c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on obtient le cœur des femmes.

-Il faut que je persiste dans cette voie, maman, expliqua-t-il lassé en retombant dans le fauteuil. Si je me mets à faire l'agneau...il vaut mieux la forcer. L'effrayer. Parce que sinon, elle ne reviendra pas.

Il garda un silence hostile, puis rajouta.

-Elle a dit qu'elle préférait la torture et la mort que de me laisser lui faire ces choses. Alors que tu sais quoi maman ? Je lui ai même pas dit que j'allais la tringler. Je lui ai promis de lui faire l'amour.

Narcissa se tut à son tour.

-Fais attention, seulement, chéri, souffla-t-elle. Elle doit arriver au Maître.


	5. Chapter 5

**Une silhouette haute et maigre**, arborant le masque des Mangemorts, tomba sous le rayon de lumière verte qui se précipita de sa baguette, le maléfice qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer mourant au bout de ses lèvres. Hermione s'était détournée avant même de voir l'éclair mortel l'atteindre, certaine de faire mouche. Une attaque. Encore une. Sur un relais hospitalier sorcier civil dans l'Est de la ville. Deux Mangemorts. Trois. Quatre. Dix. Quinze ? Elle ne les comptait plus, ne faisait pas de bruit sinon ses bottes claquant fièrement contre les pavés. Puis un autre surgit devant elle. Y faisant à peine attention, elle lui lança le sortilège. Il esquiva. Et pire, lui renvoya.

Elle fut obligée de se jeter face contre terre et l'éclair lumineux vint ricocher contre un mur épais, y creusant un trou énorme. Du sol, elle lui en relança un. Il esquiva avec la même aisance tranquille et infaillible. Soudain, elle sentit sur le côté gauche de son crâne un choc sourd, violent. Une pierre s'était détachée d'un mur près d'elle. Elle sentit le liquide poisseux collant ses cheveux, couler dans son cou. Elle grimaça, lança deux ou trois sortilèges au hasard, et se releva. Elle voyait flou, et sa tête l'élançait comme si son cœur tentait de s'échapper par là. Elle secoua doucement la tête, renvoya quelques maléfices. Sa tête lui tournait et elle s'agrippa au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Protego, marmonna-t-elle.

Un bouclier protecteur s'érigea devant elle. Peu de choses face à un Avada Kedavra ou un Doloris, mais elle parait ainsi les sortilèges mineurs ou modérés. Elle s'essuya les yeux et y vit un peu mieux sans tout ce sang. Puis elle déchira un pan de sa chemise et improvisa un bandage autour de son crâne palpitant. Elle devait aller se soigner. Ainsi parée, elle pouvait retraverser le champ de bataille pour trouver un Médicomage ou un infirmier dans les arrières des troupes. Haletante après quatre pas seulement, elle gémit et releva la tête. Le Mangemort qu'elle combattait alors que la pierre lui avait défoncé le crâne était toujours là, debout, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle grogna intérieurement. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une personne au monde qui voudrait qu'elle joue le jeu ainsi. Tout autre Mangemort serait déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est. Et elle, morte. Elle frissonna. Son monde se flouta de nouveau. Elle se tint droite, espérant que cela lui passerait. Parce qu'elle devait tuer Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci ne se lassait apparemment pas du spectacle enivrant de sa douleur et de sa perdition. Depuis tantôt, il attendait, la protégeant de tout, qu'elle revienne se battre. Qu'elle veuille le tuer. Que sa flamme habituelle, dénonciatrice de fougue et de folie, revienne habiter ses yeux sombres. Il la vit une dernière fois agripper sa tête entre ses mains et sut maintenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait, évanouie. Il la souleva dans ses bras et transplana.

L'impression d'avoir trop dormi était la première chose que la conscience de Hermione lui fit remarquer. Ensuite elle avait faim et soif. Et pour finir, elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle papillonna des yeux, perdue, et se trouva à fixer le baldaquin d'un lit aux tentures vertes et argent. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Où était-elle bordel ? Elle ne connaissait pas cette chambre spacieuse aux teintes gris argent. Elle avait un léger mal de tête. Puis tout lui revint en bloc. L'attaque...la pierre...la douleur...le noir. Elle se souvenait être en train de combattre Malefoy. D'accord. Suite logique. Elle fut saisie de peur en s'imaginant être au Manoir. Dans le repaire des loups. Là où se trouvait Voldemort.

La porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit doucement et l'objet de ses malédictions entra. Pas Voldemort, non, mais son charmant traître de bras droit. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et la regarda, mains dans les poches, sourire en coin.

-Granger. Faire la sieste sur un champ de bataille. Y a que toi pour faire des choses pareilles, chérie.

-Malefoy. Faire chier les gens qui sont affaiblis. Y a que toi pour faire des choses pareilles, chéri.

Son sourire devint goguenard et s'élargit, joueur. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Et la regarda.

-Où suis-je ?

-Chez moi.

Vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, il sut aussitôt à quoi elle pensait.

-Eh oui, mon ange. Manoir Malefoy. Y a justement le Maître qui veut te voir. Il est en bas, dans le salon, en train de manger des cookies et de jouer à la crapette avec les elfes de maison.

Elle lui jeta un coup de poing à l'épaule qu'il esquiva aisément.

-Frapper son hôte Granger. Pas digne de l'invité idéal, ça. Surtout quand l'hôte en question est un Mangemort. Vilaine petite fille.

Il lui lança un regard entendu.

-T'es dans mon appartement privé à Londres, Granger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fallait bien que quelqu'un te soigne. Puisque t'étais même pas foutue de te traîner toute seule.

Elle lui jeta un regard hostile.

-Je suppose que tu me dois des sincères remerciements, Granger.

-Ben voyons ! Tu ne veux pas que je me traîne à tes pieds non plus en te jurant une reconnaissance éternelle ?

Le regard de son interlocuteur devint rêveur.

-Oh, si...puis tu remonterais un peu...et tu pourrais me défaire la ceinture...et ensuite...

-Te la sectionner avec mes dents, siffla-t-elle.

Il rit franchement.

-Qui sait que je suis ici ?

-Personne. De ton côté en tout cas.

Elle pâlit.

-C'est à dire Malefoy ?

Il eut un rictus moqueur. Elle s'impatienta.

-Malefoy, quand ma sécurité est menacée, je ne réponds plus de rien...

-Tu sais chérie, personne, mais si tu allais juste voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui jurant une fidélité éternelle...

-Et on jouerait à la crapette en bouffant des cookies, connard ?

Il éclata de rire et posa sur elle un regard illuminé de joie.

-T'es vraiment un phénomène, Granger. Je suis content de t'avoir ici.

-Ravie d'avoir pu te rendre ce service qu'est une conversation Malefoy, mais je ne reste pas. L'Ordre a besoin de moi.

-Oh, non, Granger, tu ne bouges pas. Pas en état.

-Quitte à rester ou aller crever dans un caniveau j'aime mieux le caniveau.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Tant mieux, je ne cherche pas à l'être.

-Tu sais mon ange, si on couchait juste ensemble...

-Tu me garderais prisonnière à vie en en redemandant trois fois par jour minimum, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Mmmh...l'idée me paraît...brillante.

-Oh Merlin, je jure que je me suicide avec cet oreiller.

-Tu aimerais ce que je te ferais...ce que je te dirais...ce que...

-Non.

Le ton jeta immédiatement un froid glacial et Drago posa un regard réfrigérant sur elle. Elle ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

-J'ai vu ce que les Mangemorts font aux filles, Malefoy. J'ai dû en soigner plus d'une. Des carcasses à mettre à la casse, même après réparation minutieuse.

-Tous n'agissent pas comme cela.

-Je veux partir.

-Pourquoi exactement ? Ne me sors pas tes conneries de l'Ordre. C'est parce que tu me hais.

Elle le regarda, incrédule, puis explosa.

-NON MAIS A QUOI TU T'ATTENDAIS AU JUSTE MALEFOY ? DIS-MOI ! QUE JE T'AIME ? QUE JE TE VENERE ? JE TE HAIS, EVIDEMMENT ! TU TUES MES AMIS TOUS LES JOURS, TU FAIS LE MAL, TU ES LE MAL, TU AS DECOUPE EN RONDELLES UN PAUVRE GARCON QUI N'AVAIT PAS D'AUTRES TORTS QUE D'AVOIR ECHANGE QUELQUES BAISERS AVEC MOI, ET TU...TU...TU M'AS TRAHIE, MALEFOY !

Elle pleurait à présent, à chaudes larmes. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être incrédule. Elle aussi tuait ses amis ! Pour l'ex-petit ami de la jeune femme, il ne regrettait rien. Et qu'elle ne se foute pas de sa gueule en prétendant ne pas avoir couché avec ! Sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est bien pour cela non ? Et puis quand bien même, qu'il l'ait embrassé était déjà de trop. Et pour la trahison ? Pas d'entourloupes...c'est vrai...il le lui avait dit. Elle avait tenu parole, elle. Elle avait ordonné à ses troupes de faire profil bas. Et il aurait pu la tuer elle...évidemment ce ne serait pas arrivé. Pas après ce baiser ardent, brûlant, total..._sienne_.

-Menteuse, répliqua-t-il alors, sans sécher ses larmes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas couché avec ton charmant petit Auror chéri ?

-Non ! Et puis même ! Cela ne te regardait pas ! De quel droit...Merlin...

Les larmes se tarirent seules. Elle lui saisit le poignet.

-Malefoy, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je te tuerai.

-Menteuse, répéta-t-il.

Mais il souriait.

-Pardon ?

-Tu me mens, _Hermione_.

-Ah oui ? Prouve-le !

-Chérie, tu ne peux pas me tuer, bordel. Tu as contracté une seconde dette de sang à mon égard. Je t'ai sauvée et soignée, mon ange.

Elle grogna doucement.

-D'accord. Effaçons de suite cette putain de dette, Malefoy. Que veux-tu ? Dis-moi. Je veux avoir les mains libres au moment de t'achever vois-tu !

Il gloussa doucement.

-Je pense que je pourrais vivre avec cette idée.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Couche avec moi.

Elle se raidit et s'assit dans le lit, le teint pâle, avant de le saisir par la cravate et de la ramener brusquement à elle pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille :

-Malefoy, tu es la créature la plus immonde qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Même ton cher petit Maître me semble être un modèle de douceur et de vertu à côté de toi, salopard. Et tu sais quoi ? Je préfère encore te laisser en vie que de te sentir sur moi, en moi. Va chercher un autre jouer à briser à ta guise. Je ne suis pas de la partie. La prochaine fois que l'on s'affrontera, je jure que je te sauverai même la mise. On sera quittes. Ensuite, je te tuerai moi-même.

Elle le relâcha et s'affaissa. Il la fixait d'un air de plus en plus désagréable. Elle se sentit rougir sous le poignard de ses yeux métalliques, fascinants, pénétrants. Obsédants.

-Salope de pourriture de merde, lança-t-il avec un regard noir comme la nuit. Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, pouffiasse, tu supplieras de me laisser te sauter comme je le veux, sale chienne de pute.

Il se leva, la détailla, et soudain la gifla. Violemment. Elle sentit sa blessure à la tête se rouvrir et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de tomber dans les limbes fut sa voix honnie.

-Dotty ! Viens soigner notre invitée, sale elfe inutile !

Malefoy se retourna encore et encore dans la chambre d'amis. Il avait malheureusement laissé son lit à la jeune femme, et même à cette heure tardive, il avait une violente envie d'aller la secouer dans son lit pour la réveiller, lui dire qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, au contraire...pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué avec cette fille-là ?

Puis soudain il entendit. Venant de la pièce d'en face. Sa chambre. Une plainte sourde, comme étouffée. Un moment de silence. Rien. Puis un hurlement déchirant. Bon sang, elle se faisait attaquer à coups de Doloris ou quoi ? Il s'assit, ne sachant que faire si elle souffrait, une part de lui particulièrement sadique voulait se recoucher et entendre encore pleurer et hurler la femme qui le rejetait d'un autre côté, il se disait que, si vraiment les conseils de Narcissa étaient les bons-et puis pourquoi pas après tout, sa mère était une femme, elle parlait en connaissance de cause-il devrait aller montrer son intérêt pour elle en l'aidant mais voilà tout le problème. Drago Malefoy n'aidait pas. Au contraire. Il n'avait jamais consolé ni aidé. Il resta là, frustré, sans savoir que faire, puis se décida. Il se leva, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pantalon en soie noire, et, pieds et torse nus, traversa le couloir pour pénétrer dans les locaux où dormait la jeune femme.

Ce n'était pas la douleur, donc. Hermione cauchemardait.

C'était étonnant tout de même. Drago avait d'elle cette image forte, brave, splendide devant le danger. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait des peurs, des craintes profondes qui resurgissaient la nuit, seul moment où, comme lui, elle se permettait de baisser sa garde.

Les draps étaient emmêlés entre ses jambes, et son corps entier était en sueur. Étrange. Il n'avait jamais pensé à regarder sous la couette quand elle était inconsciente. Elle devait occulter une part de sa perversité. Elle était là, tâche blanche contre le soie vert, vêtue d'une nuisette courte de couleur argent que Drago avait ordonné à son elfe de lui acheter à son arrivée ici, trois jours avant. Ses jambes, fines et diaphanes, se frottaient violemment l'une contre l'autre ses poignets, de chaque côté de sa tête, se tordaient. Elle haletait. Drago essaya d'oublier son corps parfait, en sueur, bougeant de manière qui aurait presque semblé lascive sans les hurlements qu'elle poussait. Ses boucles brunes accueillaient les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, ravageurs, révélateurs. Son visage était tordu dans une expression de douleur intense. Elle sanglotait. Drago s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur sa joue. Alors, tout se déclencha.

-Non ! Non ! Écoute, Seamus est déjà mort, tu ne peux pas faire ça Harry, c'est du suicide ! Ron, tu peux aller te faire voir, pauvre type ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire...

Elle sanglota de nouveau pendant un moment, puis reprit.

-Je ne vous dirai rien de toute façon ! Essayez pour voir ? Il va être content votre Maître, Lucius Malefoy, de voir que je serai morte avant son retour au Manoir !

Reprise des pleurs, mêlés cette fois à des hurlements de douleur.

-Les...ne dis pas ce mot, tu ne sais pas qui écoute ! Sept parties...quelle horreur...diviser son âme en sept parties...impossible n'est pas Voldemort, hein !

-Il a été intronisé ? C'est une catastrophe, Severus, mais...quoi ! Agent double ? Lui ? Il ne tiendra pas deux mois là-dedans...tu le sais, Severus, putain...c'est toi qui m'as tirée de ce Manoir avec Narcissa !

-Non, il est hors de question que je couche avec Drago Malefoy pour lui soutirer des informations ! Mais vous me prenez pour quoi, une pute à Mangemorts ? Ils ne m'ont pas déjà assez touché ces porcs ? C'est bien ! Finalement je me demande si elle n'a pas raison Narcissa...tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres ! Et comme agent double, elle sait de quoi elle parle !

-J'ai déjà dit que je ne coucherais pas avec lui, terminé ! De toute façon ça sentirait l'embrouille à plein nez. Et puis pour quoi faire ? Il veut faire pareil de son côté. Ça ne marchera dans aucun des deux sens, il est aussi têtu et intelligent que moi...ça force le respect. Eh oui Ron, franchement, t'as pas honte ? Il y a dix minutes tu voulais que j'aille sauter dans son plumard et là tu défailles parce que je dis que Drago a plus de couilles que toi?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander ça, Narcissa...des sentiments...je ne pourrais pas en avoir. Ce serait trop compliqué et puis nous deux, pas possible. C'est un Mangemort, je suis Auror. Point. La nuit et le jour. S'il me plaît ? Oui. Il me plaît. À la folie même. Mais la plus grande des folies serait de me laisser aller à lui...

Elle se mit à gémir des paroles incompréhensibles et d'un coup, se mit à crier,

-Drago ! Drago ! Dragooooooooooo !

Le jeune Mangemort n'avait toujours pas décollé sa main de la joue de la jeune femme. Il était tétanisé. Putain. Il voulait des confidences sur l'oreiller ? Il était servi. Mais pas les bonnes. Définitivement pas les bonnes.

Ainsi donc, son parrain Severus Rogue et sa mère-sa propre mère!-Narcissa Malefoy née Black étaient des agents doubles. Pour l'Ordre. Ils cachaient fichtrement bien leur jeu. Plus loin que ça, ils semblaient chacun entretenir une relation spéciale avec Granger : Severus comme ami, et Narcissa comme...comme quoi ? Maman de substitution ? Amie ? Confidente ?

Et puis quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit. Hermione avait été au Manoir. Elle y avait été torturée. Touchée. Probablement...non. Il s'y refusait. Par Lucius. Son enfoiré de père. Et d'autres apparemment. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Quand était-ce ? Apparemment, Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas écouté un de ses avis éclairés, ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leurs putain de têtes. Et elle avait été emprisonnée. Visiblement, à l'époque déjà, Voldemort avait besoin de la jeune fille. Pourquoi ? Quelle importance dans l'équation avait-elle ? Et Severus et Narcissa l'avaient aidée à fuir le Manoir.

Et puis...lui. Elle en parlait beaucoup, de Drago Malefoy. Comme il l'avait deviné, c'était bien l'Ordre qui avait conseillé à la jeune femme de coucher avec lui pour des informations. Pas bête Hermione, elle savait qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais rien, pas la peine de salir son magnifique corps au toucher d'un porc de Mangemort pour rien. Et elle ne croyait plus aux valeurs morales de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle l'avait même défendu devant Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami et son ex. Bouffon. Et quand Narcissa lui avait demandé quels sentiments la liaient à son fils, elle avait dit qu'il lui plaisait. Jusqu'à quel point ? Elle s'interdisait apparemment de tomber amoureuse de lui. Ça compliquerait tout. _Oh non ma chérie, ça faciliterait tout, au contraire_.

À la fin, elle se contenta donc de crier son nom en gémissant et pleurant et il s'assit à ses côtés. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, dont l'une portait des traces de doigts. Il soupira tandis qu'elle se calmait et elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui. Il prit délicatement sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux. Puis, songeur, il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne une respiration normale. Alors, il la reposa, la borda, sans y prendre garde, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle souffla, contente.

-Drago, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il esquissa un maigre sourire. Il l'aurait dans ses bras prochainement. Question de temps. Il l'aurait, sa princesse de l'Ordre. Dans ta gueule, Weasley !

Oui, mais voilà. Que faire des précieuses informations distillées ? Pour sa mère et son parrain, rien; il leur parlerait, mais ne dénoncerait pas. Pour Lucius il n'y avait rien à dénoncer, le Maître savait déjà tout. Mais il irait aussi lui parler. Et faire parler ses poings, et sa baguette. Sur le joli minois de Granger il y avait marqué « Propriété privée de Drago Malefoy ». Pas de Lucius Malefoy. Mais de Drago. Et en revanche, ce qu'il pourrait dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? « Granger craque. Le Phénix la détruit. Elle sombrera avec moi ». Sur ces pensées mitigées, il s'endormit enfin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Après avoir recommandé à Dotty** de veiller sur son invitée forcée comme de sa propre vie, Drago transplana dans l'allée qui bordait le Manoir.

Il s'engouffra dans la dédale de couloirs glacés jusqu'aux appartements privés de Lord Voldemort.

Il en ressortit un moment après, souriant de toutes ses dents parfaites, et descendit au petit salon où il trouva sa mère qui buvait son thé. Elle se releva en le voyant.

-Drago, chéri !

-Maman.

Il l'enlaça et jeta sa cape de voyage sur un canapé avant de s'y asseoir.

-Severus n'est pas là ? Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh, non chéri. Il est à Londres, affaires familiales visiblement.

_Tu parles maman. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de boire l'apéritif au QG de l'Ordre_.

-Maman, je dois de parler. En secret évidemment.

Il l'avait chuchoté et sa mère s'écria tout haut,

-Oh, au fait chéri, je ne t'ai pas montré la nouvelle argenterie fine que j'ai achetée à York ? Viens dans mes appartements.

Il la suivit. Elle ferma la porte et le regarda, impénétrable. Alors, il lui raconta. Il avait raflé Granger à la dernière bataille, la soignait chez lui à Londres, et il lui raconta son refus de rembourser sa dette de sang comme lui l'entendait, la gifle royale, et la nuit. À mesure qu'il racontait ce que Granger avait dit durant ses cauchemars, le visage de Narcissa perdit son air altier et elle blanchit. Terriblement.

-Je ne vous ai pas dénoncés, Severus et toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

-Chéri, je suis désolée...

-Je m'en fous maman, de tes motifs, de tes pleurs, de tes excuses. Mais je suis au courant OK ? Et je veux savoir quand a eu lieu la rafle de Granger et ce que ce porc de Lucius lui a fait, maman. Dis-moi.

-Eh bien, au début de cette guerre il y a trois ans, juste après la Bataille de Poudlard, on a acheté ton appartement à Londres, et tu y passais beaucoup de temps, souviens-toi. C'est là où je me suis mise au compte de l'Ordre. Le Maître était souvent absent. Un jour, peu après la Bataille, ils ont emmené ici une fille. Ginny Weasley. La cadette de la famille la plus rousse de Sangs-purs du monde. Et aussi et surtout, la chère et tendre de Harry Potter. Le Maître n'était pas là pour s'en occuper, mais un jour, un détachement de l'Ordre s'est précipité ici pour la secourir. Néanmoins leur plan s'est mal déroulé, et un garçon, Seamus Finnigan est mort. Toi tu ne savais pas tout cela, tu étais à Londres. Finnigan mort, les Mangemorts ont capturé deux autres jeunes gens : Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. La goutte d'eau. Bref, Potter, Ron Weasley et compagnie se sont précipités ici et ça a fait désordre, crois-moi. La moitié des gens du Phénix au Manoir. Ils ont sauvé leurs amis mais au dernier moment, Lucius a rattrapé Granger et la petite Weasley. Il a très cruellement demandé laquelle ils voulaient. Potter n'a pas pu répondre alors Ronald Weasley l'a fait à sa place. Il sortait avec Hermione. Il a choisi sa sœur. Ça a provoqué une belle bagarre parce que évidemment, le choix aurait fait bondir tout le monde. Quel qu'il soit. C'était inhumain. Donc, il a choisi sa sœur et Granger l'y a d'ailleurs poussé, disant que s'il la sauvait elle, elle le tuerait à mains nues. Mais Weasley a très, très stupidement et méchamment dit devant tous, Ordre et Mangemorts rassemblés : « De toute façon, entre une sœur qui portera un jour l'héritier Potter et une garce coincée pas foutue de coucher avec son propre mec, le choix est vite fait. Il y a plein de filles aussi bien qu'elle dans le monde ». Même certains Mangemorts étaient choqués et là, Potter, devant tous, a décroché au rouquin la plus belle droite que j'ai vu de ma vie.

Drago était livide. Il savait que la Belette était un connard de seconde zone mais là...

-Bref, l'Ordre est parti après quelques tentatives désespérées de sauver Granger, Lucius a pris la prisonnière avec lui et a apparemment pris très à cœur les dernières paroles de Ron Weasley. Il voulait selon ses propres dires « décoincer la garce ». il y avait aussi Travers, Rookwood, Macnair et Dolohov. Ils l'ont torturée, évidemment, et ils l'ont attouchée, mais ils ne l'ont pas dépucelée : ils voulaient une occasion spéciale pour cela. Un jour avec la totalité des Mangemorts et même le Maître si possible. Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou. Ils ont attendu le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui mais, une semaine et demie après la charmante scène de retrouvailles, l'Ordre a rappliqué et pas en délicatesse : forces spéciales et tout le tintouin. Le Survivant tient beaucoup à sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Et pour Potter, le monde est apporté sur un plateau d'or. Ils avaient des détachements complets du Ministère. Durant les combats, ton parrain et moi sommes allés la libérer. Ils sont rentrés à Londres. Ron Weasley n'était pas content de la voir. Et il y avait franchement de quoi. Les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient déjà gentiment passé à tabac alors la voir...elle...bref, ils se sont battus en duel. Je crois que cet affreux petit rouquin en gardera les cicatrices toute sa vie...après cette affaire, nous avons tous gardé un œil sur Granger. Elle est sortie avec quelqu'un, un Auror, deux ans après mais cela n'a pas été bien loin...il aurait bien aimé être celui qui prendrait la virginité de la fille dont cette gênante histoire avait fait le tour des cercles fermés...celui-ci, ni Mangemorts ni l'Ordre l'ont eu. Elle l'a étranglé de ses propres mains. Ça a été le premier meurtre de la demoiselle.

-Quoi...maman. Tu veux dire que Granger est toujours vierge ?

-Bien évidemment. Pourquoi t'ai-je demandé de la respecter, elle, et pas les autres ? Pourquoi la Sang-pur Narcissa Malefoy née Black s'inquiéterait-elle du projet Sang-de-Bourbe du Maître ? À cause de toute cette histoire. Et si Ron Weasley la pousse dans ton lit, dis-toi bien que c'est parce qu'il aimerait par-dessus tout la voir humilier par un Mangemort !

-C'est lui que je vais humilier oui, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ses yeux orageux ne présumaient rien de bon.

-Prochaine bataille, j'éradique cette enflure de la surface de la Terre.

-Pas besoin, dit vaguement Narcissa. Granger a un contrat sur lui. Il devient dangereux pour le Phénix. Potter a eu beaucoup de mal et sa famille aussi...mais c'est lui, la taupe soupçonnée chez les Mangemorts. Hermione va le tuer.

-Quoi ? La belette...taupe ?

-Oui.

-On aura tout vu.

-Traître à son sang, traître à son rang, persifla Lady Malefoy.

-Pour Lucius...

-Attends un peu chéri. D'accord ? Et les autres aussi. Tu te débarrasseras de lui quand tu pourras le faire impunément...pas encore, mais dans très peu mon chéri.

-Bien. Maman...pour l'intronisation...qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps ici avant d'être tué ou je ne sais quoi...

Elle eut un sourire triste.

-C'était Mark Flint. Mort après quinze jours ici.

-Quoi...Mark...Phénix ?

Elle lui sourit, amusée de son air ébahi.

-Méfie-toi toujours de l'eau qui dort mon chéri. Allez viens maintenant. Tu as assez admiré l'argenterie je pense...

En arrivant chez lui, Drago tomba sur Dotty qui astiquait les étagères.

-Miss s'est réveillée, Monsieur, couina la petite créature. Elle a mangé et s'est rendormie. Quand Miss s'est de nouveau réveillée, elle a demandé après Monsieur. Miss dort de nouveau.

-Merci, ma petite Dotty.

Il alla s'installer dans sa chambre d'amis pour établir un rapport de mission dans lequel il avait pris du retard, puis alors qu'il signait, Dotty apparut.

-Miss s'est réveillée Monsieur.

-Bien Dotty. J'y vais.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre et sourit narquoisement en la constatant avec un épais ouvrage dans les mains :

-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout le retour.

-Drago !

Elle avait soufflé son prénom presque avec bonheur mais se recomposa vite une figure alors qu'il s'approchait pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle posa le livre sur la table de chevet et le regarda. Il semblait fatigué. Elle eut un timide sourire. Il posa son regard sur elle. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Parfaitement bien, merci Malefoy.

-Tiens, c'est plus Drago maintenant ?

Elle rosit et baissa la tête.

-Désolée...un réflexe...

-Ce n'est rien, mon ange. Tiens, d'ailleurs, appelle-moi Drago. Plus Malefoy.

Elle sourit doucement.

-Appelle-moi Hermione.

-A vos ordres Madame.

-Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle en riant.

C'est alors qu'une idée loufoque traversa la tête de Drago. Madame Hermione. Madame Hermione Malefoy. Il se secoua un peu pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Drago... ?

-Oui, mon cœur... ?

-Je...je suis désolée pour hier. Je t'ai dit des choses...affreuses.

-Tiens donc. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout le retour avec également le pardon Gryffondorien et compagnie.

Drago sourit et lui répondit :

-Je te pardonne princesse. Et pardonne-moi aussi pour avoir voulu te forcer à...quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

Elle le regarda étrangement, comme étonnée et un peu méfiante.

-Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi je vais te pardonner.

-Mais si tu le veux, alors je suis tout à fait disposé à...

-Drago !

Elle rit d'une voix chevrotante. Il trouva bizarre qu'elle n'ait encore rien tenté à son encontre pour ses saloperies comme l'ancien Auror Paul. Pas d'étranglements intempestifs. Tant mieux au final. Et puis elle fit quelque chose de très, mais alors très surprenant. Elle lui prit la main et l'enlaça avec ses longs doigts fins.

-J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, avoua-t-elle soudain, abrupte, comme se défaisant de quelque chose de très pénible à dire.

-Ah ? Et...tu as aimé... ?

-Je n'ai pas...je n'ai pas fait ce genre de rêve, idiot fini !

Il ricana dans sa barbe. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Mais elle souriait franchement à présent. Elle l'avait donc plutôt bien pris.

-J'ai fait des cauchemars et puis...et puis j'ai rêvé de toi. Tu étais venu me tenir compagnie.

_Ah, si tu savais que ton rêve était réalité, princesse._

-C'était fascinant...comme de trouver du bon en toi. Juste un petit peu juste quelques instants. Au milieu de tes...activités et des miennes. Au milieu de la guerre. Au milieu des morts.

Elle contemplait toujours leurs doigts entrelacés délicatement.

-Tu sais Drago...des fois...j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'a plus de sens. Trois ans de connerie. S'il y avait un sens à tout ceci au départ il n'y en a plus maintenant. Par habitude. Je tue des gens...par habitude. Et je n'arrive plus à discerner les frontières. Le Bien, le Mal...foutaises, tout ça. Des gens qui pourraient très bien s'entendre et qui s'entre-tuent pour des idéologies qui ne sont pas les leurs. Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort fait de plus mal qu'un membre du Phénix ? Tuer ? Nous tuons aussi. Torturer ? Nous le faisons aussi. Signer des pactes maudits ? De même. Au début on ne tuait pas. On désarmait, on blessait peut-être, on paralysait. Maintenant on dirait tous des charognards autour du même cadavre. Et à ce rythme-là, on va tous y passer. Je flirte avec les forces du Mal depuis si longtemps maintenant que je ne suis même plus certaine de qui je suis, d'où je viens cette magie réprouvée me fascine, me torture doucement, me bouffe, me pourrit toute entière et j'aime ça. J'aime vraiment ça. Je l'ai apprise pour mieux la combattre au final j'y suis jusqu'au cou. Je la pratique de façon beaucoup plus dangereuse et fluide que la plupart des Mangemorts fades et insipides que j'ai croisés...et pourtant un jour on marquera mon nom quelque part et on y ajoutera « héroïne de guerre ». Ou « martyre de guerre » selon comment je finis. Le Bien ? Je n'en suis plus capable. Le Mal ? Eh bien Drago, finalement, je ne vois pas ce que je peux te reprocher. Tu es mon moi de l'autre côté, tu l'as dit, et en plus, le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que j'en arrive à presque t'apprécier, tellement on se ressemble.

_Oh putain. Si le Maître apprenait ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il en banderait pendant trois jours et trois nuits._

_Merlin._

-Dis-moi Hermione...les forces du Mal, je veux dire, les vraies, celles qui se revendiquent, ces gens qui font tout haut ce que toi tu penses tout bas...tu n'as jamais été attirée par ça ? Fascinée ? Captivée ? As-tu déjà eu envie de les embrasser plutôt que de simplement flirter ? Ces ondes puissantes, dignes de toi ? Tu vaux mieux que tous mes hommes réunis en duel. N'as-tu jamais été poussée vers elles ?

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, pensive.

-La magie noire...j'y suis totalement accro. Dépendante. C'est ma drogue. J'ai appris à les maîtriser seule, et mieux que beaucoup. Et elle m'aide cette magie fabuleuse. Mais...les forces du Mal...tuer des gens, torturer, en dehors de la guerre, non. Cela, jamais. Je ne peux tuer, qu'en me sachant menacée. Je ne peux torturer qu'en me disant qu'en apprenant ce que je veux savoir, cela va me servir à me sauver, à sauver les miens...

-N'as-tu jamais été fascinée par les Mangemorts ?

-Fascinée ? si. Mais pas dans le sens où toi tu peux le prendre, Drago. Cela me révulse, me dégoûte...je sais où tu veux en venir. Drago, mes parents sont Moldus. Mon meilleur ami est Harry Potter. Et je ne parle pas de toutes les autres personnes que j'aime. Alors...serais-tu à toi seul capable de faire pencher la balance...non. Mets-toi à ma place et inverse les rôles. Je n'ai jamais voulu et ne voudrai jamais être Mangemort. Plutôt mourir. Mais je dis simplement que...on est pareils. Le reste...un principe. On vit dans un monde de merde, Drago. Ouvre les yeux.

-Chérie ? Je serais toujours là pour toi tu sais.

_Oh Merlin faites qu'elle accepte cette proposition_.

Elle eut un sourire limpide.

-Jusqu'au jour où cela tournera mal, mon cœur.

_Bon. De toutes façons le plus gros du travail est déjà fait non ?_

Drago se leva et s'éloigna.

-Drago ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Je peux me lever ? S'il te plaît.

Elle lui trouva un regard étrange à ce moment-là mais n'analysa pas. Ne pas culpabiliser.

-Tu veux déjà t'en aller d'ici Hermione ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Non Drago. Je veux simplement prendre une douche.

Il eut un grand sourire éclatant qu'elle trouva encore plus étrange mais il hocha la tête. Alors elle s'empressa d'aller se laver.

Elle le trouva au salon, buvant un Whisky Pur Feu. Il sourit et elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Là, il crut halluciner : elle se roula en boule sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se figea, puis sourit et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux d'une main distraite tout en lisant le journal. Il essaya d'ignorer la petite main chaude innocemment posée près de son entrejambe.

.

-Drago.

-Hermione.

-Il...va falloir que je parte un jour. Une semaine que je suis là, à tranquillement squatter ton lit, tes provisions, ta salle de bain, ton oxygène et j'en passe...en plus l'Ordre doit me croire morte.

-Tu ne me déranges pas Hermione.

-Non, mais moi...j'ai quelque chose à faire en urgence.

-Quoi donc ?

Elle lui pinça violemment la joue et il eut un sourire angélique.

-Drago ! Je te demande si Voldemort les porte à gauche ou à droite ?

Il étouffa de rire dans son café. Elle était la seule personne au monde à rire de Voldemort avec lui. Quoi que, venant de quelqu'un du Phénix, pas étonnant. Puis elle prit un air plus sérieux et dit,

-J'ai un contrat.

Il ne demanda pas. Il le savait. Hors de question de le lui dire bien entendu. Elle allait devoir tuer son ancien meilleur ami. Dur. Foutue guerre. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-Pas quelqu'un de chez toi. Un tiers.

_Fichue petite menteuse. Une bonne fessée ma coquine_.

-Hermione chérie...

-Mmmmmh...

-Embrasse-moi.

Elle le regarda étonnée, mais ne pipa mot. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis si longtemps. Si il devait s'écouter il la prendrait là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le tapis. Puis sur la table. Et dans le canapé juste après. Et...

Elle s'avança doucement de sa chaise et lui prit le visage en coupe. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui embrasse la joue, le front, la main, n'importe quoi, mais elle se colla directement à ses lèvres. Il l'attira doucement à lui.

_Ne pas lui faire peur...laisse venir...si tu veux la baiser comme.._.

Bref. Elle s'approcha de bonne grâce et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Aussitôt, il se sentit durcir. Oh oui, Merlin. Pourtant, il espérait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait parce que depuis le temps qu'elle était chez lui il avait battu le record de douches froides. Jamais une femme ne s'était refusée à Drago. Alors, si elle s'offrait...grande victoire. D'ailleurs il préféra prévenir. Il rompit à contrecœur leur baiser chaste et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je dois te prévenir Hermione. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de toi que je vais avoir du mal à tenir. Sincèrement. Donc...soit on arrête tout de suite, soit je te jure que tu vas y avoir droit et que tu auras effectué ton quota des dix prochaines années. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, rouge pivoine, et se recula de ses genoux. Il lui embrassa une dernière fois ces lèvres si tentatrices. Et se leva, étouffant un soupir, pour aller à la douche.

-Quand il revint, il trouva un petit mot sur son bureau. Il était de la main de Hermione.

_Drago,_

_Je repars. Tu sais où. Tu sais pourquoi. Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai ni dans quelles circonstances. Me tueras-tu ou joueras-tu comme d'habitude ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais une chose : je ne tirerai pas ma baguette la première. Les dès dont jetés mon ange._

_Hermione._

_PS : je ne te dénoncerai pas si tu ne me dénonces pas._

Oui, les dès étaient jetés. Elle était partie. Dos à lui. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION LEMON! le moment que nous attendions tous (roulement de tambours...) Merci à tout le monde pour vos magnifiques reviews, cela me fait plaisir! Lana NEMESIS et Helia.H, ce chapitre est pour vous.**

**Ginny reniflait** tout en vérifiant la blessure de Hermione. Celle-ci lui avait dit avoir été ramassée et soignée par un civil. Hermione soupira.

-Tu sais Gin'...ma chérie...moi non plus je ne veux pas.

-Oui, mais il le faut, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de la cadette Weasley se durcit.

-C'est un traître.

-Je procède doucement. Un Avada, de dos. Comme s'il s'endormait.

-Mais...s'il résiste ?

-Alors je devrai le combattre comme un Mangemort, répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents.

En ressortant de l'infirmerie, Hermione tomba sur Harry qui la regarda longuement. Avec tristesse, amour, désolation, haine, détermination, résignation, peine, douleur, soulagement.

-Il est l'heure, dit-il simplement.

-Harry...tu sortiras de la pièce quand je le ferais.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec lui. Il est dangereux, surtout avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le voies mourir, Harry. Moi je le déteste cordialement mais toi, ça t'arrive encore de le voir comme ton meilleur ami...et puis...si jamais il se rend compte de mon petit manège, il se pourrait qu'il essaye de te tuer.

Elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que les trahisons venaient de lui, tu sais. Il est devenu un salaud, comme les Mangemorts mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait adopté ces manières à leur contact.

-Moi non plus, Herm'. Moi non plus.

Attristé, il l'attira à lui. Elle sanglota en l'agrippant désespérément.

-Tu sais ma chérie...petite sœur...si tu ne veux ou ne peux pas...quelqu'un d'autre...

-Il le faut Harry. Tu sais pourquoi.

-Il soupira et la lâcha, blême.

-Prête ?

-Prête.

Harry appela Ron qui accourut rapidement, saluant son ami et regardant Hermione comme si elle était une variété particulièrement visqueuse de Bulbobub.

-Petite réunion en petite comité, siffla Harry. Dans la buanderie. De suite.

Hermione ouvrit la marche. Elle se posta dans un coin de la salle. Ron se tint au milieu et Harry dit en ressortant,

-Attendez, je vais chercher les documents...

Il ferma la porte alors que déjà Hermione pointait sa baguette sur le rouquin.

-Avada...

-Expelliarmus !

Il s'était retourné en se baissant avec une promptitude incroyable, baguette dégainée. Le sortilège de Hermione alla s'écraser dans un mur, celui de Ron la rata de peu.

Hermion eut un rictus mauvais. Tant pis pour lui. Ce serait un combat à mort.

-Comment as-tu su ce que nous allions faire de toi, Ronald ?

-Cela fait un moment que je me doute que vous savez. Je prépare d'ailleurs activement mon départ final pour les rangs du Maître, expliqua-t-il en se relevant doucement avec un sourire mauvais. Je devrai seulement accélérer un peu les préparatifs, après t'avoir tuée. Et puis j'ai su ce que tu allais faire...au moment où Potter a refermé la porte.

-Bien, tu vois que finalement, tu n'es pas si bête, fit-elle sarcastiquement. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as dit à Voldemort à propos de l'Ordre ?

-Beaucoup de choses, Granger...je l'ai prévenu pour l'espion Flint...c'est moi qui ai tué plusieurs des vôtres...Malefoy a bon dos...

Il ricana.

-Enfin, je lui ai dit que toi tu pourrais le rejoindre, le Maître...il te cherche, tu sais...

-Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-elle. Et tout cela car... ?

-Tout cela, Sang-de-Bourbe, car tu as échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres...car tu n'as pas voulu de moi...dire que je t'aimais, moi, un Sang-pur...mais le Maître m'a ouvert les yeux.

-Tu as trahi tes amis et ta famille pour un chagrin d'amour ? Ma parole, tu es vraiment atteint.

-Peut-être, Sang-de-Bourbe...mais je vais partir en marchant sur ton cadavre.

D'un sortilège de la Mort, il engagea le combat. Elle esquiva aisément et lui renvoya un maléfice. L'échange dura quelques instants. Puis tout se passa vite : il sauta en avant, lui assénant un coup de poing magistral dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, elle parvint à lancer :

-Sectumsempra !

Il hurla de douleur alors que le terrible maléfice lui ouvrit la chair, de l'épaule droite à l'aine gauche, aspergeant Hermione de son sang.

-Avada Kedavra !

Ron s'écroula. Mort.

Hermione tomba à genoux, dans le sang, en proie à une crise de nerfs. Elle sanglota longuement. Puis, reniflant, sans un regard pour le corps sans vie du jeune homme, elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle parvint à se lever, le corps endolori. Son épaule gauche était brûlé et elle avait mal au ventre. Elle marcha jusque dans le hall du QG où Harry et un Médicomage, pâles, l'attendaient.

-Mione !

Harry se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit.

-Mais...tu es couverte de sang !

-Ce n'est pas le mien, parvint-elle à murmurer.

Harry frissonna.

-Il savait...

-Oui. Il savait. Et c'est lui qui a vendu Marcus Flint. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vendu Narcissa ni Severus...je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et il a tué plusieurs des nôtres. En mettant ces meurtres sur le dos de Malefoy.

-Là, doucement, ma chérie...es-tu blessée ?

-Je pense, oui.

-Épaule brûlée, déclara le Médicomage en l'auscultant. Et deux côtes fêlées. Venez. Vous serez sur pied d'ici une heure ou deux.

Il la soigna rapidement, en effet. Mais elle se releva vite de l'infirmerie.

-Je sors, prévenez Harry, dit-elle au Médicomage. Je dois prendre l'air ou je deviendrai folle.

Elle s'éloigna du Square et transplana dans la nuit.

Drago termina le nouveau rapport, satisfait, et se servit un Whisky Pur Feu. On frappa à sa porte.

-Dotty ! Va ouvrir, ce doit être maman ou Severus.

L'elfe trottina dans l'entrée et revint rapidement.

-C'est Miss Granger, Monsieur. Miss n'a pas l'air bien, Monsieur. Miss pleure et Miss est couverte de sang, Monsieur.

Il se leva et se précipita dans l'entrée. Hermione, tête baissée, adossée à la porte, sanglotait toujours, et portait encore ses vêtements couverts de sang.

-Hermione !

Elle releva la tête, perdue, et se jeta dans les bras du Mangemort. Il mit de côté son plaisir et son étonnement à ce geste spontané en la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

-Hermione, tu es blessée !

-N-nnooon. Ils m'ont soi-soigné mais c'est...pas mon sang.

Il savait. Elle avait tué le Weasley et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir elle ne l'avait pas manqué.

-Viens.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta dans le salon pour la déposer sur le canapé et s'agenouilla devant elle, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il lui servit une double dose de Whisky qui l'aida et, après un long moment, elle posa un regard rouge mais sec sur lui.

-Je...ce que je vais te dire, Drago...restera bien entre nous ? De toute façon Voldemort le saura...mais je veux t'en parler...rien qu'à toi.

Il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Bien sûr.

-Ils m'ont...l'Ordre m'a demandé de tuer Ron Weasley...il était une taupe chez Voldemort. Donc je devais le tuer, d'un petit Avada bien placé...mais il m'a grillé en long, en large et en travers. On s'est...battus. La dernière fois qu'on s'est battus en duel, je lui ai laissé de jolies cicatrices dans tout le dos. Aujourd'hui je lui en ai laissé sur tout le torse...grâce au Sectumsempra. Et il m'a dit des choses...qu'il avait vendu un de nos espions...et...qu'il avait tué bon nombre des nôtres...en plaçant cela sur ton dos d'ailleurs. Et tout ça...tout ça...à cause de moi. Parce que j'ai refusé ses foutues avances. Il a trahi ses amis et sa famille pour un chagrin d'amour alors que...c'est lui qui m'a vendu. Drago...je suis désolée d'être venue ici mais je...je ne voulais pas rester au QG. Je l'ai tué dans une putain de buanderie alors qu'il y a ses frères et ses amis qui se baladaient à deux pas de nous.

-Et lui ? Il t'a blessé ?

-Oh, un Feu Ensorcelé à l'épaule et il m'a cassé quelques côtes en me violentant un peu physiquement...

-Te violentant ?

-Oui, mais juste me frapper hein ? Il m'a très clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus cela avec moi, que le Maître lui avait ouvert les yeux et blablabla, et que c'est un Sang-pur, et que moi je suis une foutue Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle eut un rire amer.

-Même toi, tu vaux mieux que lui.

-J'en suis flatté.

-Ne la joue pas petit prétentieux, tu veux ?

-Tu leur as dit où tu étais pendant ces derniers jours ?

-Tu m'as soigné. Je ne t'ai pas trahi. Je leur ai dit qu'un civil m'avait récupéré, sans plus de détails.

-Merci.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Le Phénix ne sait rien mais moi, je sais. Mais je pense que si tu m'as emmenée ici, tu ne craignais pas que l'on te découvre.

Il ne dit rien.

-Drago.

-Oui ?

-Embrasse-moi.

Il sourit narquoisement et pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux.

-Tu me veux, Hermione ?

-Je t'ai dit de m'embrasser, pas de me sauter dessus.

-Mais je pourrais.

-Tu pourrais. Embrasse-moi.

Il s'exécuta. Il se baissa sur elle et frôla leurs lèvres. Délicieuse anticipation. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur et elle soupira. Il l'invita, en approfondissant le baiser, à l'accueillir dans sa bouche et non seulement elle accepta, mais prit l'initiative de caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Cela n'avait rien du premier baiser échangé au restaurant. Ce n'était pas un test, mais un baiser, vrai, passionné, ardent. Un échange. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira davantage à elle.

_Putain. Putain. Putain. Qu'elle est chaude_.

Il posa une main sur son ventre et elle frissonna, mais ne le repoussa pas. Assuré, il se mit à effectuer des ronds avec son pouce autour de son nombril. Il inspira son parfum. Sucré, délicat. Délicieux. Il se décolla d'elle, la regarda. Ses yeux sombres étaient illuminés par le désir, l'envie. Elle haletait. Il demanda à voix basse :

-Tu connais la suite, mon ange. Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?

En guise de réponse, elle l'attira de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il posa une main sur un sein frémissant et durci, et elle gémit contre sa bouche. Redoublant d'ardeur, il caressa son sein d'une main, l'autre fourrageant dans ses boucles brunes. Soudain elle se détacha, gênée.

-Drago...

-Mon ange ?

-Je suis couverte de sang. Je ne vais pas...

Il éclata de rire.

-Je vois. Viens, on va se doucher.

-Drago.

-Chérie.

-Je n'ai jamais...enfin je veux dire...je ne suis pas...ou plutôt, je suis...

-Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour, avant, souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, gênée, en regardant ailleurs. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je serais doux. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Je vais te faire confiance cette nuit du moins. Après...

Il rit doucement et la souleva dans ses bras nus. Ils traversèrent ainsi tout l'appartement. Elle était légère dans ses bras, comme une petite chose fragile. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bains de sa chambre et la posa doucement sur le carrelage, comme s'il la vénérait. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'agrippa pour l'embrasser encore. Il fit courir ses mains le long de son corps, s'attardant sur ses hanches, son dos, ses seins, son ventre. Elle était frémissante contre lui, ses bras passés dans son dos et soudain, entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise de soie argent. En réponse, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses-parfaites d'ailleurs- et la souleva, la plaquant contre lui. Elle enroula ses jambes minces autour de sa taille, faisant se frotter leurs intimités elle ne put retenir un gémissement et il rit narquoisement contre ses lèvres. Ne s'en offusquant pas, elle le délivra de sa chemise tandis qu'il lui ôtait son haut beige.

Elle était folle. Ils se détestaient. Elle voulait ardemment sa mort, et pourtant, poussée par je-ne-sais-quoi, elle était venue chez lui. Et ils allaient faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, même avec celui qui avait les cheveux roux et qu'à l'époque, elle aimait plus que tout. Paradoxe. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer avec folie.

Il était en émoi devant son corps. Le haut ne portait désormais qu'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Il caressa son ventre plat du dos de la main et vint dégrafer le vêtement, qu'il enleva à son tour. Il regarda les seins pâles, fermes et ronds, et interrompit leur baiser pour venir s'emparer d'un téton dressé entre ses dents. Passionné. Elle gémit de mieux et posa un doux baiser dans sa chevelure claire qu'elle caressa de ses doigts, qui descendirent sur ses épaules pour le masser. Finalement, il la laissa glisser contre lui et, en flattant sa poitrine d'une main avide, vint défaire sa ceinture. Il lui ôta le pantalon sans plus de cérémonie et il la contempla un moment, le temps de retrouver son souffle. Elle était si belle. Décoiffée, pantelante, le souffle court, le corps en émoi, seulement couvert d'une culotte de dentelle noire...il réprima un gémissement et se déshabilla lestement à son tour pour se retrouver en boxer et s'approcha d'un pas félin de sa proie. Elle leva les yeux. Et parcourut d'un pas l'espace qui les séparait et se jeta contre lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Il se détacha doucement et parcourut son cou moite de baisers passionnés. Elle grogna et retira son boxer, libérant ainsi son membre raide qui vint claquer contre son ventre et Drago gémit à son tour. Il enleva alors la dernière barrière qui les séparait, faisant langoureusement courir ses doigts contre ses cuisses fines. Puis il lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans la douche, activant le jet d'eau brûlante. Elle était si belle...si ardente...si passionnée...

Tellement chaude.

Il l'embrassa doucement et la rapprocha de lui pour plaquer leurs bas-ventres. Ils soufflèrent de concert. Il caressa encore ses cuisses, joueur, se rapprochant doucement de l'endroit de tous ses désirs en la regardant. Elle avait rejeté sa tête contre la paroi glacée, yeux fermés, et haletait, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Trop prise par le désir qui la consumait toute entière. Il était fasciné. Il avait l'habitude de maîtresses talentueuses, professionnelles en la matière. Son innocence le désarma mais lui faisait aussi prendre conscience de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Oh oui, elle serait sienne, toute entière. Elle avait raison. La dominance commençait ici. Il frôla son intimité brûlante et humide de sa main, et roula ses doigts contre le bouton de chair incendiaire qu'il pinça pour mieux asseoir son autorité. Même si en cet instant elle était totalement à lui et rien qu'à lui. Elle gémit. Souriant, il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser et ce geste sembla la ramener à elle. Il caressait doucement son intimité, possessif, entier. Il était magnifique, et tout son corps l'appelait à lui. Comme si elle lui appartenait. Elle gloussa en y songeant et il sourit contre la peau de son épaule qu'il baisa.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Je pense que...en ce moment...je suis à toi, comme tu le voulais.

Bon sang.

Oh Merlin.

Ses paroles libérèrent en son corps un feu sanguinaire. Son sexe déjà raide se pétrifia entièrement, jusqu'à lui faire mal. En réponse, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui donna le baiser le plus brûlant que chacun d'eux avaient connu.

-Tu es à moi...

Elle gémit, ne voulant pas dévoiler le fond de sa pensée de peur que cela brise le moment. Elle était à lui, pour l'instant...puis elle partirait. En même temps, ses mots lui envoyèrent une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Elle aimait qu'il lui parle comme cela. Possessif. Jaloux. Comme si elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux de glace.

-Juste cette nuit, souffla-t-elle.

Il resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux et répliqua,

-A jamais.

Et il enfonça un doigt en elle, pour mieux asseoir ses paroles.

À ce geste, elle se cambra, et lâcha un cri terrible. C'était délirant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et comme il l'avait prévu, en bon Malefoy capable de calculer jusque dans ces moments intimes, elle ne put rien répliquer. Plus rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux. Juste ses mains, sa bouche. Bientôt, un second doigt alla rejoindre le premier, mimant l'acte sexuel avec une impudeur et une langueur telles qu'elle en rougit. Bon sang, cet homme appelait à la luxure la plus totale. Elle referma les yeux et il sourit, goguenard. Elle aimait ça. Il savait qu'il était doué, mais pour la première fois, il faisait les choses avec respect. Presque avec douceur. Il voulait lui plaire, si elle devait rester. Car il sentait bien qu'une seule fois avec Hermione Granger ne serait pas suffisant. Il la voudrait encore.

Finalement, il s'écarta pour ouvrir la fiole de gel douche et la lava. Il passa ses mains sur tout son corps mousseux, s'attardant évidemment aux endroits...intimes. Puis il saisit le pommeau de douche et la rinça. Il s'octroya lui-même un lavage accéléré sans cesser ses baisers et ses attouchements et, pour finir, sortit pour saisir une serviette dans laquelle l'enrouler et la sécher. Une fois cela fait, il l'attrapa sous les fesses, et elle noua encore une fois ses bras fins autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il la porta dans la chambre pour la déposer sur le lit, se tenant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Longtemps. Puis il se baissa et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur la jeune femme. Elle leva les siennes et vint buter contre son torse et son ventre musclés, caressant délicatement le corps face à elle. Ils étaient de nouveau remplis par la passion alors que juste avant, il la séchait doucement. Il écarta ses lèvres des siennes et vint la mordre dans le cou. Gémissante, elle griffa sa poitrine en guise de représailles. Il lui offrit un sourire à la fois enchanteur et diabolique, et elle soupira d'aise alors qu'il parcourait sa poitrine et son ventre de baisers papillonnants. Il descendit lentement, de plus en plus bas, alors qu'elle gémissait toujours plus fort, se tortillant et agrippant les draps soyeux de ses petites mains. Il arriva à des lieux interdits, et écarta ses cuisses avec douceur pour souffler sur son intimité. C'était diabolique. Une douce torture.

-Drago, soupira-t-elle d'une voix malgré elle érotique. Drago...oui...

-Mon ange, souffla-t-il en retour. Ma chérie.

Il se remit à caresser son intimité, comme sous la douche. Et il l'embrassa soudain. Là. Tout en enfonçant ses doigts en elle. Elle cria son plaisir et dans un mouvement naturel et irrépressible, elle se cambra, butant contre lui d'un geste de hanches. Comment ignorer de tels appels ? Il se redressa et se plaça face à elle.

-Tu le veux vraiment ?

-Oui, sanglota-t-elle dans son plaisir, d'une voix lointaine.

-Dis-le.

-Je le veux...je te veux...maintenant !

C'était machiavélique, il l'accordait, mais on ne refaisait pas Drago Malefoy en quelques caresses. Il vint se placer à l'entrée du plaisir interdit, anticipant douloureusement ce moment, tant il la désirait. Il la regarda dans les yeux et la pénétra. Brusquement. Presque avec violence. Il resta en elle, le temps qu'elle s'habitue. Elle sanglotait nerveusement, désir, plaisir et douleur mêlés. Surtout douleur pour le moment d'ailleurs. Lui semblait au paradis. Dans cet antre brûlant qu'il cherchait depuis des mois. Serré et chaud. Un appel à la débauche la plus totale. Il ressortit et y entra de nouveau et cette fois, elle eut moins mal mais tout de même...il la regarda en embrassant chastement ses joues et ses lèvres.

-Tu vas bien ? Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête lentement, et il commença ses vas et vient d'une égale lenteur, malgré son envie de la bourrer de coups de reins. Peu à peu, s'assurant toujours en la regardant entre ses paupières presque closes, qu'elle allait bien, il accéléra le rythme. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, et il haletait de concert.

_Putain qu'elle est bonne_.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, se laissant prendre au plaisir qui montait, montait, montait, dépassant le degré de la douleur. Elle sentait que son amant d'un soir n'en menait pas large non plus, malgré son plaisir évident.

_Reste près de moi, petit phénix perdu. Je te comblerai de plaisir_.

Doucement, elle se mit à bouger ses hanches en rythme, naturelle, comme une évidence. Pour compléter. Pour s'assouvir. Et surtout, pour lui. Pour lui faire plaisir. À lui. Elle se sentait venir. Et sans doute, lui aussi.

_Si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de rien_.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Son corps fut pris d'un violent frisson et la chaleur intense dans son bas-ventre éclata, libérant une incendie générale, alors qu'un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Un moment plus tard, dans la brume délicieuse qui l'entourait, elle l'entendit échapper à son tour un cri rauque, et il s'effondra sur elle, toujours en elle. En sueur, il l'enlaça de ses bras et la serra fort à lui. Son ange. À lui.

En réponse, elle caressa sa joue d'un air absent, toujours assaillie par les vagues de plaisir mourant en elle. Elle sourit bêtement et le regarda se redresser sur ses coudes. Il la détaillait, fasciné. Et il y avait de quoi l'être. Drago Malefoy se l'avouait : il venait de faire l'amour, pas baiser, Hermione Granger, sa pire ennemie et devinez quoi, Mesdames et Messieurs, non seulement il y a pris son pied mais en plus, il a eu le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie.

Putain.

Elle le regardait en souriant et il lui sourit en retour. Franchement. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et il s'éloigna, se couchant à ses côtés et l'entourant de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, Drago.

-Je t'avais prévenu, coquine.

Elle rit doucement et se tourna pour l'embrasser.

-Dors, chérie.

Elle ne put que s'exécuter. Elle était exténuée. Peu après, lui caressant toujours les cheveux, Drago sombra à son tour dans les limbes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et dès à présent: la suite!**

**Drago Malefoy s'étira,** sans ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait Hermione qui dormait dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse, et eut un large sourire victorieux. Il la décala gentiment à côté de lui et elle marmonna quelque chose, puis se rendormit. Il se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, torse nu, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds avec une serviette, elle était déjà vêtue des affaires de la veille et cachait sa baguette sous sa cape. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Que fais-tu, mon ange ?

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant et se figea, puis leva la tête.

-Je m'en vais, dit-elle seulement.

-Tu campes sur tes positions, Hermione ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrirent dangereusement et elle ressortit lentement sa baguette, puis la pointa sur lui.

-Qu'entends-tu par là, Drago ?

-Tu ne restes pas.

-Il n'en a jamais été question.

Il soupira et la contourna pour s'asseoir sur le lit, s'amusant de ses réactions vives alors qu'elle se recula sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je rentres au QG de l'Ordre, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle sembla abasourdie par sa question et il développa.

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Tu as aimé presque autant que moi ta soirée. Ne me mens pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour le reprendre.

-Et quand bien même ? Tu es un Mangemort, Drago. Je suis Auror. Je travailles pour le Phénix, toi pour Voldemort.

-Tu pourrais le servir, toi aussi.

Elle éclata d'un rire glacial, raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je ne sers personne. Contrairement à toi, je ne m'abaisse pas à ce point. Esclave d'aliéné.

Il se saisit de sa propre baguette et la pointa également sur son adversaire.

-Fais très attention à tes propos, Granger, asséna-t-il froidement.

-Je t'assure qu'ils sont pesés, Malefoy.

Ils se fixèrent. Longuement.

-Alors tu vas continuer à me combattre ?

-Oui.

-Même sans te parler des Mangemorts...reste avec moi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je te protège.

Elle sourit, presque candide, et secoua ses boucles brunes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. Il y a presque quatre ans que je me bats. Et si je meurs, tant pis. Et même si je recherchais une protection, je crois que l'idée de me réfugier chez le bas droit de Voldemort me semble...assez mauvaise. Je me fais une raison. L'Ordre du Phénix et mes convictions avant tout. Harry avant tout.

-Ah, le cher petit Potter, lança Drago avec amertume.

-Pas de crise de jalousie, s'il te plaît. Harry est mon frère.

-Et moi, Hermione, qui suis-je pour toi?

Pour la première fois, la baguette tendue de la jeune femme trembla légèrement, et elle cligna des yeux.

-Ce...n'est pas important.

-Oh que si ça l'est. Amoureuse, mon ange ?

-Dans tes rêves, cracha-t-elle avec une hargne soudaine. Tu es...tu es...toi, quoi. Un coup d'un soir. Un Mangemort avéré et un favori de mon pire cauchemar.

-Menteuse, répondit-il amusé.

-Et toi Drago, répondit-elle soudain, pourquoi me garder avec toi ? Cette insistance, cet empressement...pas du genre que l'on offre à sa pire ennemie, mmmh ?

-Je te veux, répliqua-t-il comme une évidence. Tu es mienne.

-Tu as choisi ton camp. Moi le mien.

-Très bien.

Las, Drago abaissa sa baguette et la jeta sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

-Tu veux partir ? Vas-y. Dégage. Bien à toi, chérie.

Elle redoubla de méfiance et éclata d'un rire désabusé.

-Mon cœur, répliqua-t-elle, à chaque fois que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ou que je reste dans tes bras, tu me tends des pièges mortels ou très peu loyaux pour m'en empêcher. Hier tu m'as laissé partir car tu savais que je reviendrais...il manquait quelque chose dans notre échange : à présent tu l'as eu. Mais je n'ai pas oublié Le Parisien, figure-toi.

Il se redressa et lui afficha un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux étaient remplis de la même brillance d'anticipation qu'ils arboraient le soir où elle avait dû abandonner sa couverture. Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle avait raison.

-Vas-y mon ange, souffla-t-il. Essaye de sortir d'ici.

-Sortilèges ? Hommes ?

-Tu verras bien, ma biche...

-Tu sais que je ne vais pas rester ici quitte à crever sur le paillasson, lança-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur et écarta les bras :

-Je suis avide de savoir ce que la grande Hermione Granger va nous faire !

-Parfait. À plus tard, Malefoy.

Elle sortit de la chambre furibonde en claquant la porte. Il se rallongea avec un soupir et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir et esquissa un sourire en se redressant.

Elle revint dans la chambre et avança jusqu'à lui.

-A quoi pensais-tu au juste, Drago ? Tu as vraiment cru que cinq ou six guignols allaient m'arrêter devant ta porte ? Tu es franchement très blessant : je crois que je vaux mieux en matière d'adversité non ?

Il l'encercla de ses bras et posa son oreille contre son cœur. Qui s'emballa aussitôt.

-Qui t'a dit que la partie était finie, chérie ? Ces cinq idiots en l'occurrence sont plutôt là pour empêcher d'entrer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Au cas où les Aurors viendraient faire un tour par ici...il y a peut-être autre chose ?

Elle se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Au revoir, Malefoy.

Il sourit franchement alors qu'elle partait. Si cela avait fonctionné...elle serait vite de retour.

Hermione rentra au QG totalement exténuée et n'ayant qu'un désir : dormir. Sa nuit agitée l'avait laissée rompue, lasse et étrangement comblée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les étages et sa chambre, mais Ginny parut depuis la cuisine :

-Hermione ! Tu es là ! Et en bonne santé !

-Oui, Gin', et je vais bien, sourit-elle pour la rassurer. Fatiguée, toutefois.

Ginny soupira. Elle aussi avait dû passer une longue nuit. Son frère était mort. Assassiné par sa meilleure amie et sur ordre de son petit-ami. Foutue guerre.

-Va dormir, dit-elle. Veux-tu une potion de sommeil sans rêves ?

-Oui, je veux bien, merci.

La potion avalée, Hermione fila tout droit dans sa chambre et se vautra sur le petit lit en fer forgé. Elle s'assoupit aussitôt.

Des mains...un souffle ardent, qu'elle connaissait et appréciait...une bouche qui l'embrassait avec passion...ses mains courant sur son corps...il la pénétra...la jouissance, ce bonheur suprême...et trois mots chuchotés à son oreille...

Elle se réveilla, moite, et repoussa la couverture, hagarde. Ce rêve avait paru tellement vrai, si fort et puissant...elle chercha autour d'elle, s'attendant presque à voir Drago Malefoy dans sa chambre du QG de l'Ordre. Une terrible frustration lui dévorait le ventre. Elle avait envie de lui. Maintenant. Se forçant néanmoins à se ressaisir, elle se leva, ignorant ses jambes chancelantes de désir. C'était le soir elle descendit manger à la cuisine un sandwich, puis retourna se pelotonner sous sa couette. Elle se rendormit, un désir suprême la rongeant toujours. Elle avait pourtant avalé une potion...

Ses lèvres frissonnantes contre sa gorge...une morsure sensuelle dans son cou. Mains avides, doigts fouilleurs, un rire narquois et plein de passion...son prénom susurré à lui en donner des frissons...une langue contre son intimité...pas de pénétration, mais ces trois mots murmurés contre ses lèvres...

_Je t'aime_.

Cette fois, quand elle se réveilla, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester ainsi. C'était douloureux et frustrant. Elle se leva en titubant, resta en nuisette de soie, prit sa cape, dévala les escaliers en manquant de tomber, et se rua dehors pour transplaner.

Au moment où elle se réveillait pour la seconde fois, Drago ouvrit les yeux, ricanant. Si le sortilège fonctionnait comme prévu...alors, les images qu'il lui avait envoyés dans son sommeil ne pouvaient pas ne pas l'atteindre. C'était si érotique...et ce faux aveu d'amour complétait la chose. Elle ne résisterait pas. Une seconde après, il entendit sa porte d'entrée, délibérément ouverte, claquer et des petits pas précipités dans le couloir. Assis négligemment devant sa table dans la salle à manger, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de soie noire, il attendit qu'elle entre. Ce qu'elle fit, pantelante.

_Délicieuse créature. Viens à moi. Tu m'appartiens_.

Ainsi donc cela avait marché, et pas qu'un peu. Elle portait encore une nuisette soyeuse et décolletée sous sa cape. Il réprima un sourire. Au-delà de ses espérances. Elle était rouge, visiblement bouffée par sa frustration.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Granger ?

-Malefoy, murmura-t-elle. Malefoy...Drago...j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. Je ne peux pas attendre.

Il haussa un sourire moqueur.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi, chérie.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je te déteste ! Mais je dois...je te veux !

Elle s'approcha en se délestant de la cape qui chuta au sol et se planta devant lui.

-Pourquoi, Granger ? On fait de mauvais rêves ? Des rêves érotiques ?

-Comment sais-tu...

-Tu es en nuisette, remarqua-t-il moqueur.

Elle s'en foutait bien. Tout ce qui importait maintenant : la délivrance.

-Mmmh. Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont tu as pris congé de moi ce matin, dit-il lentement. Pas du tout, même. Je ne sais pas si je vais t'exaucer, jeune fille.

-Malefoy !

Elle devenait presque hystérique. Sa voix se brisa et, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme, elle se mit à sangloter, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il passa derrière elle et huma le parfum entêtant de ses cheveux soyeux.

-Ou alors...je pourrais le faire...mais je vais te faire payer ton comportement de ce matin.

Il la saisit brusquement par le bras et la jeta sur la table, remontant sa nuisette violemment et griffant ses cuisses au passage. Elle n'en avait cure, et le regarda avec fascination. Il se débarrassa lestement de son propre pantalon et, sans crier garde, la pénétra d'un coup sec.

Les gémissements de la jeune femme le transportaient. Elle criait son plaisir. Elle avait réussi à résister au premier rêve et, maintenant, elle devait être dans un état proche de la folie. Il la prit avec violence, écartant ses cuisses à fond et y enfonçant tellement les doigts qu'il fut certain de lui laisser des bleus. Il vint rapidement, trop excité par l'état de la jeune fille, et jouit en elle. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur son corps. Elle avait elle-même joui : plus d'une fois, même. Mais il savait qu'elle en voudrait encore.

-Encore, haleta-t-elle fort à propos.

-Tu as expié tes fautes de ce matin, et comme je suis généreux, je vais m'exécuter.

Ils rirent.

-T'ai-je fait du mal ?

-Euh...oui et non.

-C'est bon hein ? Mais tu viens juste de découvrir ces choses donc ça te brusque un peu trop, railla-t-il. Tu voudrais que je recommence ?

-Oui, mais...

-Autrement, acheva-t-il. Plus...comme hier.

-Oui.

Il l'embrassa.

-Tu ne demandes pas à partir cette fois ?

-Non. Pourquoi faire ? On refera toutes ces choses alors...

-Reste avec moi.

Elle soupira.

-Je veux bien rester avec toi, sur ce plan-là...mais je suis membre du Phénix, mon ange.

Il planta son regard sur elle.

-Crois-tu vraiment, Hermione, que j'ai envie d'avoir une relation de ce genre avec quelqu'un qui est de l'Ordre, à un haut niveau de surcroît ?

-Et alors ? Je ne te tue pas, toi non plus et baste. Je ne viendrai pas de ton côté, Drago. Je ne serai même pas neutre.

Il céda pour mieux charger plus tard. Elle se releva, soucieuse, et dit soudain :

-Je dois y aller.

Alors qu'il allait lui en demander plus, sa Marque des Ténèbres se fonça et lui brûla la peau.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se fixèrent.

-Je suppose que nous allons au même endroit, soupira-t-elle. Alors...à tout à l'heure.

-Tu reviens ici, après ?

-Je ne le pense pas, Drago. Sérieusement, il y aura des blessés et tout...je dois aider.

Il hocha la tête et il dit :

-Tu trouveras des vêtement qui appartenaient à une ancienne...amie dans les placards de la chambre d'amis.

Elle eut un rictus effrayant.

-Non merci. Préfère me balader à poil au milieu de ton armée que de porter les fringues de ta pétasse.

-Ce n'est plus...

-Menteur.

Elle le coupa avec froideur.

-Tu sais, pas la peine de me mentir pour cacher ce que je sais déjà. Tu es pisté par l'Ordre. Je connais chacune de tes conquêtes depuis l'âge où tu as perdu ta virginité, soit treize ans, mais comme je n'ai jamais demandé l'exclusivité et que je m'en fiche parce que nous deux, ce n'est pas sérieux, je te demande de ne pas me mentir. Je ne porterai pas les fringues de Sonia Delparado. C'est une salope et une imbécile avec cela. Je ne peux pas la sentir.

Abasourdi, Drago se secoua :

-Mais comment...

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis la première fille du Phénix à passer dans ton lit, Drago ?

Elle fulminait de rage.

-Peu importe les représailles parce que Sonia est morte il y a deux jours ! D'un accident domestique en outre, quelle conne, en temps de guerre. Elle aurait pu au moins se rendre utile en mourant, mais non idiote ! Enfin bref...

-Mais on dirait bien une crise de jalousie de ma Granger préférée ! Serais-tu amoureuse ?

-Plutôt crever.

-Cela risque fort d'arriver, oui. Surtout si tu me résistes encore. Je remarque, cependant, que tu as accouru te jeter entre mes bras quand je t'ai dit « je t'aime » dans ton rêve...

-Oui, mais c'était sexuel...je t'aime à peu près autant que tu m'aimes, dit-elle avec une étrange amertume. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je ne partirai plus de ton lit, peux-tu m'enlever ce maléfice je te prie ? Tu me rends folle...et tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin pourtant.

Ravi, il s'exécuta. Elle se frotta les yeux et dit :

-Allons-y...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermione touilla son café fade** d'un air peu enthousiaste. La porte de la cuisine du Square s'ouvrit et Narcissa Malefoy, élégamment vêtue d'un ensemble noir, s'avança face à elle.

-Bonjour, Narcissa.

-Bonjour, Hermione.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Mal.

Hermione leva brusquement la tête.

-Qu'avez-vous ?

-Moi ? Rien. Mais mon fils, lui...

-C'est moi, n'est-ce pas.

Depuis le fameux soir du sortilège, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ils s'étaient rendus à la bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse séparément. Depuis elle n'était plus revenu chez lui. Soit six mois auparavant. Et comme elle n'avait pas vu Narcissa depuis ce moment elle n'avait pas de nouvelles...il n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle, rien. Mais elle ne reviendrait pas. Son influence, ses exigences l'effrayaient.

-Drago va mal, Hermione, très très mal. Il vous veut à un point...

-Je ne suis pas son objet, Narcissa, coupa-t-elle froidement.

-Je le sais, mais je sais également que Drago ne vous considère pas comme tel. Je crois que vous l'attirez particulièrement.

-Une obsession. Parce que je ne réponds pas à ses attentes et que je ne lui obéis pas comme les autres greluches qu'il embobeline.

-Vous devriez le revoir.

-Vraiment ?

Le ton était ironique.

-Franchement, Cissy, c'est dingue. Vous me voyez revenir au bout de six mois : désolée mon amour, j'étais ailleurs, bon, et si on s'envoyait en l'air ?

-Pas ainsi, non.

-Narcissa, il me considère comme un objet. Une mission. Ce n'est pas pour passer du temps avec lui qu'il me demande de rejoindre les Mangemorts. C'est pour Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Pas totalement. Sans doute qu'il me garderait près de lui même après cela...mais je suis quoi à ses yeux ? Une partenaire sexuelle. Un passe-temps. Et il ne m'aime -pas.

-Parce que vous, vous l'aimez, Hermione ?

-Je ne crois pas, non...mais à trop le fréquenter, cela pourrait arriver. C'est la pire chose qui soit. Je n'ai pas envie que nous perdions cette foutue guerre à cause de mes foutues hormones.

-L'amour...c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes jetée dans les bras de ce fichu Auror ? Pour oublier mon fils ?

-J'aime Henry. Et il m'aime, lui, et il prend soin de moi.

-Vous connaissez mal Drago. J'imagine que le jour où il jettera son dévolu sur une femme, elle sera la reine du monde. Et cette femme dans mon esprit a bien de vos traits. Et dans le sien aussi, je pense. De toute manière il vous a déjà montré son attachement, maladroitement. En voulant vous protéger. En vous rappelant à lui plus d'une fois. En vous montrant une constance incroyable malgré ses nombreuses maîtresses. En tuant avec force détails un chaste et ancien amoureux.

-Nous parlons bien de Drago, là ? Il ne m'aime pas, Narcissa. Point final.

-Vous pourriez être très étonnée.

-Et quand bien même ! Même si nous nous aimions à la folie ! Il est Mangemort, bordel, et moi Auror ! Si on ne se tue pas, nos amis le feront pour nous !

-Voilà le malaise, ma chère. Chez les Mangemorts, Drago a juré que le premier qui tentait de vous tuer se verrait infliger la plus terrible des punitions. Pour comparaison, la mort de l'Auror Joe Davison paraîtra comme une promenade de santé à côté.

-Il est possessif, voilà tout. Je suis son jouet personnel. Il est ainsi.

-Possessif, oui...mais vous...c'est particulier, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils agir ainsi avec une femme. Je vous vois sincèrement comme la prochaine Lady Malefoy.

-N'importe quoi. Il épousera une bonne petite Sang-pur et voilà.

-Ce que Malefoy veut...

-Nous avons déjà eue cette conversation, Cissy.

Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, vaincue.

-Songez-y tout de même...ah, et puis surveillez votre nouvel amant, cet Auror, Henry Hentice. Drago ne va pas le rater. Il a demandé à ses sbires de le lui ramener vivant.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, Madame Malefoy, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

La porte se ferma doucement. Elle replongea dans son café, maussade.

.

Deux maléfices sifflèrent au-dessus de sa tête et elle se jeta à plat ventre derrière un pilier chuté au sol. Dans les débris, elle souffla un peu. Une autre personne vint la rejoindre.

-Hermione !

-Henry ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Je me porte à merveille, ma chérie...

Elle rit doucement en voyant le visage de son amant devant elle. Deux yeux noirs, une chevelure brune épaisse...Henry était séduisant et plaisait fort à ces dames. Il l'embrassa brièvement.

-Qui est là, sur le terrain, d'important chez les Mangemorts ?

-J'ai aperçu Rabastan...et Travers se battait contre les jumeaux Weasley...et Goyle Junior a été tué par Bill Weasley.

-Qui est tombé chez nous ?

-McGonagall...blessure grave...j'espère que Ginny l'a remise sur pieds...et Fleur a été assommée aussi. Tonks est une vraie furie.

-Des traces de Malefoy Junior ?

-Non ma puce...depuis que je veux me le faire...ce connard...j'aimerais bien.

-Et bien, qu'attends-tu ?

La voix glaciale derrière eux les fit se retourner avec horreur. Drago, les yeux flamboyants de rage à peine contenue, était là, à trois mètres à peine. Henry, peu impressionné-mais il n'avait encore jamais vu le blond en action- se leva, brandissant sa baguette et répliqua :

-C'est bien mon droit, vu que ton souhait le plus cher est de baiser ma copine et de me scalper avec une petite cuillère. Enfoiré.

-Oui, en effet, lança Drago alors que Hermione bondissait sur ses pieds entre eux deux.

-Pousse-toi, Hermione ! lança Henry.

-Oui, pousse-toi, Hermione, surenchérit le blond. Écoute pour une fois ce que te dit cette tapette.

Henry rugit de fureur et essaya de la contourner mais elle dit :

-Arrête ! Henry, je t'en prie, c'est plus que du suicide, c'est du masochisme...tu ne le connais pas...

Il la regarda d'un air dégoûté.

-C'est ça, prends sa défense. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il t'avait ensorcelée pour que tu couches avec, qu'une nana comme toi ne tombait pas amoureuse de ce genre de salopard. Ne me donnes pas tort.

-Oh que si ! Je ne l'aimes pas !

-Et pourtant tu le défends contre ton amant...

-Je ne le défends pas, je t'empêche de mourir, nuance. Et si tu ne dégages pas d'ici, je te tuerai moi-même pour t'éviter de tomber entre ses mains, je te le jure, Henry !

Elle pleurait à présent. Malefoy ne lui laissa cependant pas le luxe d'approfondir. Il lança un « Incarcerem » rapide et informulé sur son rival, qui chuta lourdement au sol, enchaîné par des liens étroits. Hermione sursauta et le regarda. Il la toisait avec dégoût et mépris.

_Sale petite chienne_.

Il fut sur elle en deux bonds et la plaqua au sol. Elle se débattit, désespérée, et il la gifla. Violemment. Le corps empli de rage. Elle sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience et il se releva pour contourner le pilier et appeler un Mangemort non loin :

-Toi ! Ici !

L'homme approcha et Drago désigna Henry du pouce.

-Transplane avec cette merde au QG. Mets-le bien sous clef, c'est Hentice.

Le Mangemort inclina la tête, servile, et obéit. Drago s'approcha de Hermione évanouie, la prit sous les bras et transplana à son tour.

.

Elle se réveilla, la tête vrombissante. Elle gémit. Visiblement, elle avait été jetée contre un sol dur en froid en pierre. Elle frissonna et se redressa.

L'endroit était immense et sombre. Elle reconnut un hangar désaffecté. Moldu, sans doute, et elle était couchée sur le béton, sans entraves néanmoins, sa joue endolorie et sa pommette éclatée par la gifle de Drago faisaient bien office de liens. D'ailleurs, ledit Drago était à quelques mètres d'elle, avachi avec insolence sur une chaise de bois, la regardant intensément.

Après quelques essais, elle put parler de nouveau.

-Où suis-je...

-Dans un endroit Moldu. Quelque part dans Londres.

Le ton était neutre et il semblait presque amusé de sa déroute.

-Que...

-Je t'ai emmenée ici. Il serait temps de se réveiller, princesse. Tu as la fâcheuse tendance à t'endormir en pleine bagarre.

Elle se redressa presque assise.

-Henry Hentice.

Le regard métallique s'assombrit mais un rictus incurva ses lèvres. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Et surtout pas de détails. Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine : sans aimer le jeune Auror, elle appréciait sa compagnie, et au lit il n'était pas mauvais...sans arriver à la cheville de Drago évidemment. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle s'était tenue loin de lui...tant que Drago ferait sa petite fixette sur elle, elle ne devrait pas voir d'autres hommes.

-Tu l'aimais, ce petit con, princesse ?

-Non, répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il n'y est pour rien, lui. C'est moi.

-Tous ceux qui t'approcheront subiront son sort désormais, chérie.

-Je me doute, déclara-t-elle avec mépris.

Il hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi ici, au juste... ?

-Ici, je peux te faire hurler sans que personne ne t'entende...

-Chez toi aussi j'imagine. Alors quoi, Malefoy. Ça va se terminer comme ceci ? Tu vas me torturer jusqu'à la mort alors que je ne peux même pas me défendre ? Es-tu lâche à ce point ?

-Gare à tes mots, ma belle. Et puis je veux juste te faire passer le message. Te donner une bonne leçon. Et ici, je ne serais pas dérangé...

-Ah. Je vois. Tu vas me punir, c'est ça ? J'ai été une vilaine fille, désobéissante et insoumise ?

Il se lécha la commissure des lèvres et elle rougit, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de voir. Il eut un rictus narquois et ses yeux étaient amusés tandis qu'il répondit :

-Une vilaine fille...une très, très vilaine fille, Granger.

-Eh bien. Vas-y. Mais je ne t'appartiens pas.

Son sourire le quitta et il soupira :

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ?

-Je pense que tu le sais.

-Non. Je ne sais pas.

C'était faux bien sûr. Narcissa lui avait rapporté les mots de la jeune femme. Ses peurs, ses envies. Ce n'était pas de l'amour...mais ça y ressemblait.

-On ne peut pas avoir de relations Drago. Sauf pour jouer les petits espions en forçant l'autre. Je ne te suivrai pas chez Voldemort et tu le sais. À quoi bon insister ?

-Nos deux camps savent que nous couchions ensemble, officiellement pour se soutirer des informations. Nous pouvons poursuivre.

-C'est cela oui. Et quand on aura couché ensemble depuis dix ans, qu'on n'aura toujours chacun rien rapporté de chez l'autre, que crois-tu qu'ils diront ? Ils penseront qu'on le fait par plaisir.

-C'est la vérité.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent la vérité.

-Pourtant, tu pourrais, toi. Potter t'aime tellement qu'il serait même prêt à passer l'éponge sur tes coucheries avec moi, en sachant que tu ne donnes rien. Alors il est où, le nœud du problème, princesse ? Viens-en au fait.

Lui dire que malgré qu'il essayait de la tuer à peu près à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient sans faire l'amour, elle tombait amoureuse de lui ? Que six mois sans le voir s'apparentaient aux tortures de l'Enfer ? Hors de question.

-C'est malsain, Drago...

-Tu es amoureuse de moi, asséna-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question. Vite, vite. Il fallait qu'elle trouve à y répondre.

-Non. Tu sais que c'est faux.

-Mais c'est en train de t'arriver, petit à petit.

-Non !

-Si. Voilà la raison réelle de ta fuite, la raison pour laquelle tu couchais avec cet Auror minable, plaqua-t-il imperturbable.

-Tu dis des conneries, répondit-elle en essayant de paraître assurée. Mais parlons de toi...pourquoi tout cela ? Ton envie de me garder avec toi...tes propositions...tes avances...ta protection...ta fureur envers les hommes qui me fréquentent...

Il plissa les yeux, nettement moins amusé et peu victorieux.

_Oui, mais elle a raison Drago...pourquoi tout cela pour elle _?

-Que veux-tu me faire dire Granger chérie ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie. Sans doute la même chose que toi.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors, cesse cette comédie affolante.

-Je veux bien...à la condition que tu arrêtes aussi.

Il esquissa une moue désabusée.

-Oh, non. Je veux crier victoire.

-Et moi donc.

-C'est cela ton petit plan foireux, ma belle ? Inverser les rôles ?

-Laisse de côté tes sournoises manipulations pour une fois. Pense que tout ce que je dis n'est pas forcément intéressé, et que je ne suis pas toi, Drago.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas moi.

Elle soupira et se rallongea en fermant les yeux.

-Finissons-en. Fais ce que tu as à faire et barre-toi d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Elle attendit, angoissée. Elle entendit des pas lents se rapprocher, un bruissement de cape. Et la formule lancée d'une voix froide.

-Endoloris.

Son corps s'arqua sous le coup de la douleur. La douleur la plus intense qu'elle avait jamais subie. Comme des milliers d'épées traversant sa peau, partout. Son visage déjà amoché semblait éclater et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pourtant, elle ne cria pas. Elle lui refusait ce plaisir, pour bien lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas gagné sa soumission, sa peur. Après un moment interminable, il leva le maléfice et son corps endolori se plaqua au sol. Elle fut un moment sans pouvoir parler, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je n'en reviens pas...

Toujours aussi imperturbable, il haussa néanmoins un sourcil, l'invitant à s'expliquer.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait.

-Fait quoi, princesse ?

-Tu m'as lancé un Doloris. Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Espèce d'abominable enfoiré. T'es un lâche.

Il sembla sur le point de partir en fou rire et demanda,

-Chérie, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'épargner ?

-Tu sembles avoir un vrai problème avec les femmes, Malefoy. Tu crois que c'est de cette manière que je vais venir te sauter dans les bras ?

Son regard s'assombrit et sa mâchoire se contracta violemment, avant qu'il lance d'une voix traînante :

-La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, tu semblais pourtant bien pressée de me sauter dans les bras.

-Oui, grâce à un maléfice.

Il soupira lourdement.

-Tu as des conseils à me donner, Granger ?

-Oui. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ou alors tue-moi.

-Je te réponds : jamais, à la première question et ça peut arriver si tu continues à me fuir, à la seconde.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit le visage en coupe, avant d'essuyer ses joues mouillées avec ses pouces. Puis, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa pommette douloureuse, avec une douceur déconcertante.

-Pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi Hermione, alors que tu me honnis ?

Elle haussa les épaules, désabusée, et rétorqua d'un air léger :

-Les hormones...en ces temps de guerre...je décompresse. Et tu n'es pas mal puis tu le voulais, alors...

-Mais tu n'as pas fait que coucher, ma belle. Tu as fait l'amour avec moi.

-Un grand mot pour si peu, mais...

-Tu m'as offert ta virginité ! Bordel, que faut-il de plus !

-Ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour, se défendit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Hermione...

Elle éclata en sanglots et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Bien que flatté, il soupira.

-Chérie, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

-Impossible...

-Impossible n'est pas Malefoy. Ni Granger d'ailleurs. Je ne vais pas t'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, que nous gagnerons d'ailleurs, mignonne. Je t'offre beaucoup.

-Oui...de devenir ta putain personnelle.

Il devint glacial.

-Je ne te vois pas ainsi, Granger. Tu devrais le savoir.

-Comment veux-tu que je te voies ? Quand tu ne me forces pas à devenir tienne, tu essayes de me tuer. Drôle de relation.

-Promis, je cesserai de vouloir de tuer si tu acceptes.

-C'est rassurant, rit-elle. Passe à autre chose Drago. Des milliers de femmes voudraient t'épouser et te faire de jolis enfants.

-Et bien moi, je ne veux qu'une femme pour faire mes enfants, et elle est devant moi !

Elle releva la tête si vite que ses os du cou craquèrent. Et le fixa, hagarde.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu ! Je te donnerai tout, ma fortune, mon nom, et des enfants !

-Mais je ne veux pas tout cela ! Et puis on épouse quelqu'un par amour !

_Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas de l'amour que je te porte ?_

Giflant mentalement la petite voix, il se reprit et répliqua.

-Non, un mariage se fait le plus souvent par intérêt.

-Ah, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit donc ! Je ne vais pas...

-Je ne veux rien de tout ça, coupa-t-il brusquement. Ni que tu m'informes, ni que tu deviennes des nôtres. À moins que tu ne le veuilles. Non, je veux seulement épouser une femme qui me plaît pour m'assurer que ses petites crises ne la font pas partir à tout bout de champ et avoir des enfants d'elle...

-Tu veux t'assurer une descendance au cas où tu mourrais, devina-t-elle. Neutre qui plus est, puisque issue de nous deux, des ennemis...pour sécuriser leur avenir.

Il hocha la tête et remarqua,

-On ne me reprochera pas d'avoir jeté mon dévolu sur une femme stupide.

-Mais Voldemort va te le reprocher. Une Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Harry Potter comme femme sur le CV, je pense que ça fait plutôt mauvais genre chez toi.

Il éclata de rire en omettant de lui dire que Voldemort serait au contraire ravi...

-Alors ? Deviens mienne, Hermione. Et tu peux être sûre que je te comblerai. À tous égards.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

Omettant la menace dans le ton, elle expliqua :

-Je ferai un mariage d'amour s'il en est un. Bref, chose impossible à faire avec toi.

-Cela viendra...plus tard.

-Si tu ne veux pas me forcer à rejoindre les Mangemorts, je suppose toutefois que tu ne pousseras pas la complaisance à me laisser continuer de me battre ouvertement pour le Phénix.

-Perspicace. Et je pousserais même plus loin l'interdiction : tu ne combattras plus du tout pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ouvertement, ou en souterrain. Je refuse de t'ouvrir mes bras pour que tu me trahisses à la moindre occasion.

-Alors c'est un adieu définitif.

-Pas un adieu, non, ma chère. Tu refuses ma proposition, mais sache qu'elle tient toujours...et hors de question de te dire au revoir cette fois je te garde dans mon lit. Et je te conseille vivement de ne pas t'y dérober cette fois puisque, si tu sembles t'en fiche de ton propre sort, je sais qu'il ne va pas de même pour ceux de tes amis. Et tu n'aimerais pas du tout qu'au lieu de tuer les tiens proprement et de manière civilisée en bataille rangée, je les fasse enlever pour leur faire subir un à un le destin de ton bouffon de Hentice.

-Tu es un monstre.

-La décision n'en tient qu'à toi.

-Tu sais pertinemment quel est mon choix.

-Parfait.

Il se leva et se recula puis dit :

-Demain soir, 19h30 chez moi. Je t'emmène dîner.

Il transplana.


	10. Chapter 10

**La leçon du Parisien** avait bien été retenue par Hermione, et la jeune femme hésitait franchement à se faire encadrer par des Aurors cette fois. Puis, elle décida de mentionner sa sortie avec Drago à Harry, en précisant ne pas vouloir être accompagnée. Évidemment et comme prévu, il fut nettement moins facile à convaincre.

-Mais tu n'y penses pas, enfin ! Seule, avec lui...sans protection...

-Vachement efficace, la protection l'autre fois, ironisa-t-elle. Et quand on est tous les deux, il ne me fait pas de mal...il m'en fera s'il sait que j'ai une unité à mon talon. Je te prévenais juste que j'allais prendre un localisateur magique, et en cas de souci, je t'enverrai un signal. D'accord ?

-Tu es irrécupérable.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

.

Dotty ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son maître sur une jeune femme aux cheveux pris dans un chignon faussement négligé et piqué de petites perles d'or, et portant une courte robe noire, sensuelle sans être provocante. Juchée sur des jolis talons dorés, elle salua timidement l'elfe de maison.

-Bonjour Dotty...euh...Drago est là ?

-Oui Miss, couina l'elfe avec emphase. Monsieur attendait fébrilement Miss. Miss est très belle, comme toujours.

-Merci, Dotty, lança-t-elle affectueusement.

-C'est la vérité Miss. Monsieur est au salon. Miss désire-t-elle que Dotty l'accompagne ?

-Non, merci. Je sais où se trouve le salon.

Elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Drago était debout, accoudé au mur face à elle et sirotant un verre de gin, très élégant et magnifique dans un trois-pièces blanc de nacre avec une chemise noire. Il arborait un sourire narquois qui s'agrandit en la voyant, et ne se gêna pas pour la détailler des pieds à la tête d'un regard entendu, ce qui la fit rougir malgré elle.

-Je ne m'attendais qu'à moitié de te voir ici ce soir.

Elle leva lentement les yeux pour les planter dans les siens qui la guettaient d'une lueur avide et trancha d'une voix glaciale,

-Je suis franchement insultée de sous-entendre que l'on puisse mettre ma parole ou l'attachement pour mes amis en question. Après les menaces que tu m'as proférées hier, je pensais pourtant que le message était passé.

-D'où l'autre moitié de moi qui pensais que tu viendrais, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-Tu es horrible.

-Et toi, très belle.

Elle rosit et ajouta,

-Je ne parlais pas de ton allure...

Elle se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Comme si elle avait besoin de se justifier ! Mais en voyant le sourire crispé de Drago se détendre pour devenir beaucoup plus humain, elle se dérida. Il dit,

-Mains vides...n'as-tu pas ta baguette ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était Voldemort qui venait de lui dire qu'il voulait rejoindre l'Ordre. Elle se tourna lentement sur le côté, pour être de profil face à lui, et souleva lentement sa robe, laissant voir une cuisse qu'il mourait d'envie de caresser ornée d'un ruban noir dans lequel elle avait glissé l'objet en question. Réprimant tout désir profond qui lui ordonnait de la prendre contre le mur derrière elle et la marteler à coup de boutoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, il ajouta :

-Et ton armada d'Aurors ? Poche arrière ?

Elle lui jeta un œil étrangement nerveux et se tourna tout à fait pour lui présenter son dos et dit d'une voix sourde :

-Je n'ai pas de poche arrière.

Avant de revenir lui faire face, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il cacha sa surprise. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ils le savaient tous deux, cachait un aveu bien plus profond : il n'y avait, ce soir, personne d'autre qu'elle. Pas de défenseur dans l'ombre. Elle était seule. Et elle appuyait uniquement sa décision sur...sur quoi, d'ailleurs ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que dès que j'invite un peu de monde à la fête, non seulement ça dégénère pour eux mais qu'en plus, tu essayes du même coup de me tuer. Pas juste pour me punir, mais de réellement m'assassiner.

-Je n'ai jamais réellement tenté de t'assassiner et tu le sais parfaitement bien. Je t'ai toujours laissé une échappatoire.

-Si je ne saisissais pas ladite échappatoire, tu le ferais.

-Mais tu es trop intelligente pour ne pas la saisir. Et qui te dit que je n'essaierai pas de te tuer cette nuit alors que tu es seule ?

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et approcha d'un pas.

-Parce que j'ai décidé de te faire confiance.

Il était véritablement estomaqué alors il lança un peu brusquement :

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, essentiellement et malheureusement. Et aussi parce que visiblement et grâce à tes soins, je suis appelée à te fréquenter un petit moment encore, donc autant faire des efforts. Et craindre que tu veux m'étrangler à chaque phrase n'est pas vraiment un effort. Je préfère croire que tu ne me veux que du bien.

-Je ne te veux que du bien, chérie, précisa-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

À son étonnement, elle éclata de rire. Bon sang qu'elle était jolie à rire ainsi. Décidément, il ne cernerait jamais cette femme. Elle se calma et dit,

-Où allons-nous ?

Dans un petit restaurant sympathique.

En vérité, il avait prévu de l'emmener à l'Oiseau de Nuit, un restaurant huppé situé à York, mais il venait de changer de plan. Pour tester ce que valait sa petite tirade sur sa soit-disant confiance. Il s'approcha d'elle en posant son verre.

-Cela s'appelle la Baguette Noire. C'est à Londres.

Elle ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Il souffla intérieurement de voir qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit.

En vérité, elle le savait. Elle le savait et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La Baguette Noire, en plein territoire ennemi, était une fourmilière à Mangemorts. Tenue par l'un d'entre eux. Elle était donc seule, et entourée d'ennemis...elle savait que Drago la mènerait là-bas un jour ou l'autre, pour tester sa fiabilité. Donc elle fit mine de ne pas connaître l'endroit, et espéra que tout se déroule bien. Terrifiant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et appuya un baiser sur sa joue. Il fut content de voir qu'elle ne se dérobait pas et lui sourit.

Elle parvint à lui sourire en retour. Il lui prit la main et remarqua sa légère moiteur. Sans commentaires, il la mena à l'entrée, sortit, l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche et transplana.

La grande rue était éclairée et elle y remarqua un mouvement perpétuel de foule qui l'étonna. Elle éclata de rire et frôla même sa joue de ses doigts fins, joue qu'elle gratifia d'un baiser avant de reculer, comme honteuse. Il la rattrapa et la ramena à lui, occultant le fait qu'elle riait moins à ce geste, et murmura contre son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

-Pourquoi ce rire enchanteur, mon ange ?

-Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu m'emmenais dans le Londres moldu !

C'était vrai. Elle avait entendu parler du restaurant, pas de son emplacement. À son tour il rit et dit,

-Ne t'en fais pas, le restaurant est bien sorcier, ma chérie. Viens.

Il voulut lui tirer la main, mais elle l'embrassa. Spontanément.

_Si à chaque fois je l'emmène chez ces putains de Moldus elle me saute dessus, je veux bien y emménager. Quoi que._

Néanmoins, il répondit au baiser avec ardeur, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, taquinant ses lèvres, et la serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudain, un sifflement s'éleva suivi de rires gras et une voix s'éléva :

-Eh, prenez-vous une chambre ! Elle en veut, la cochonne !

Ils s'écartèrent pour voir un petit groupuscule de cinq ados moldus non loin, de dix-huit ans environ, chacun une bouteille à la main. Celle de Drago vola à sa baguette, mais la main de Hermione l'étreignit avec un regard d'avertissement.

-Eh, ma belle ! poursuivit l'adolescent de tête visiblement ivre, quand t'as fini avec celui-là, m'oublie pas ! Moi aussi, je voudrais bien te sauter ! Et mes potes participeront même, si t'es sage ! Si t'es une bonne petite chienne et que tu te mettes à genoux...

Hermione amorça elle-même un mouvement vers sa baguette et Drago l'arrêta avec un regard narquois.

-Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il.

En quelques enjambées, il fut devant le jeune homme et lui décocha un tel coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui celle-ci se brisa avec un craquement sinistre. Il s'écroula et ses comparses reculèrent précipitamment.

-Le prochain qui lève les yeux sur ma femme, je lui réserve le même sort, compris ?

À cet instant, l'un des jeunes laissa papillonner son regard jusqu'à la sorcière, apeuré, et son « mari » grogna,

-Trop tard, petit con.

Il lui porta un coup de poing et le gamin s'écroula à côté de son ami alors que les autres prenaient la fuite. Puis il revint vers Hermione qui le regarda mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Quoi ? Fallait bien que je défende ton honneur et tu n'es pas assez forte pour le faire sans baguette.

-Ta femme, hein ?

-Un jour ou l'autre, sans doute, s'amusa-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Oh ! Ta main ! Tu as eu mal ?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses phalanges saignaient, sous le coup de la colère, mais le regard de Hermione le poussa à minauder :

-Ah oui...oui, assez.

-Viens, je vais te soigner, répondit-elle. Et ne restons pas là, tous ces Moldus nous regardent, maintenant.

En effet, après la mise au point du jeune homme, les passants attroupés s'occupaient des ados et une femme pépia :

-Oh ! Appelez la police ! Cet homme est fou !

Grognant, Drago saisit le bras de sa belle et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement dans une rue parallèle où ils s'engouffrèrent dans ce qui devait être, pour les Moldus, un magasin vide. Et pour les sorciers, une grande pièce lumineuse où diverses personnes soupaient.

Drago la traîna au comptoir où un petit homme obséquieux se courba en six en voyant son client.

-Oh, Monsieur Malefoy...quelle joie...un honneur...

-Une table pour deux, et discrète, coupa Drago sèchement.

-Oui, Monsieur...la maison a toujours une table pour Monsieur Malefoy...

Toujours plié et soucieux de plaire au favori de Voldemort, il s'éloigna vers le fond, suivi de Drago qui ne lâchait pas Hermione. Il les emmena dans une petite salle à part, où d'épais rideaux séparant les tables étouffaient la conversation et conféraient une intimité certaine à la pièce. Il les mena à une table et dit,

-Monsieur Malefoy a le service à sa disposition...

Il lança un regard hostile à Hermione mais n'osa rien dire, car elle était justement l'invitée de Drago. Ce petit manège n'échappa pas au blond qui dit,

-Et vous vous plierez en quatre pour Mademoiselle Granger. Sinon...

Le maître d'hôtel parut à la fois effrayé et en colère mais il annonça froidement.

-Bien entendu, Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago le congédia d'un geste de la main mais tous deux entendirent franchement le petit homme marmonner en les quittant :

-Des Sang-de-Bourbe ici...tombés bien bas...quand le Maître le saura...

Hermione blanchit et Drago était fou de rage. Il le rappela.

-Viens ici, sale fourbe impertinent !

L'homme se figea et se retourna.

-Monsieur Malefoy désire...

-Il se trouve que Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas à justifier de ses choix devant un sous-fifre et qu'il invite qui lui plaît. Il se trouve également que le Maître sait que je fréquente Mademoiselle Granger et qu'il approuve. Il se trouve que Mademoiselle Granger sera un jour prochain certainement mon épouse et qu'elle a autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou moi-même droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Et que tu vas la servir comme si elle était le Maître en personne. La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse en vie après cet affront est que je t'ordonne de répandre le message autant que possible autour de toi : Hermione Jean Granger est intouchable. Compris ?

L'homme parut terrifié et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Ma...Mademoiselle me voit à...à ses ordres et je...ses désirs sont mes ordres et j'espère...qu'elle aura la...la grande, très grande...bonté de pardonner à...

-A une merde comme toi, plaqua Drago.

-A...à...

-Dis-le.

-A une merde comme moi.

Hermione, silencieuse, hocha la tête et l'homme sentit visiblement l'épée de Damoclès disparaître d'au-dessus de sa tête.

-Mademoiselle est trop bonne...Mademoiselle désire-t-elle quoi que ce soit ?

-Oui. Des bandelettes et de la crème de Cicatrus.

-Tout ce que Mademoiselle désire, fit l'homme néanmoins étonné.

-Et votre meilleure bouteille, ajouta Drago qui hésita en se tournant vers Hermione. Vin ? Champagne ?

-Ce que tu préfères.

-J'aime beaucoup le Champagne, chérie.

-Va pour ça.

-Votre meilleure bouteille de Champagne.

L'autre s'éclipsa alors que Hermione se retourna et prit sa main boursouflé et sanguinolente dont elle caressa le poignet.

-Merci.

-Je n'allais pas laisser ce malotrus t'insulter, mon ange, s'indigna-t-il.

-Néanmoins il avait raison je suis une née-moldue...et ce restaurant est Mangemort, c'est cela ?

Il soupira. Cet idiot de maître d'hôtel avait malgré lui vendu la mèche.

-Tu ne crains rien, ici, ma chérie.

-Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle ajouta en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

-Je suis avec toi.

Il comprit. Ce n'était pas un « je suis avec toi et tu es leur patron », mais bien un « je suis avec toi et je te fais confiance ». Sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi, il sentit son ventre faire de violents mais agréables loopings et, d'un doigt placé avec douceur sous le menton de la jeune femme, lui releva la tête pour la pousser à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, ma princesse. Pas par obligation. Mais par envie. Et je te montrerai pourquoi. Seulement...ne me mets plus en colère, d'accord ?

-Ne pas coucher avec toi te met en colère, c'est cela ?

-Non. Me fuir délibérément et essayer de me tuer me met en colère.

Ils rirent doucement et le maître d'hôtel revint en personne, portant la bouteille poussiéreuse et ancienne, un amas de bandelettes et tout un flacon de crème. Il déboucha la bouteille et voulut servir mais Drago l'en empêcha.

-Laissez cela. Je servirai ma compagne moi-même.

Aux mots « ma compagne », le pauvre homme ne put retenir une grimace que le couple remarqua. Pour le mettre encore plus à mal, et pour éviter que Drago ne commette un énième meurtre, Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme en papillonnant des paupières.

-Oh, c'est trop d'honneurs, mon amour...d'autant plus que c'est un puissant aphrodisiaque, le vin de Champagne...

-Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi, ma chérie ? Me mettre à jouer les domestiques soumis et insignifiants...dit-il en rentrant dans le jeu.

-Oui, tu as raison, mon pauvre cœur, tu vaux bien mieux que cela...roucoula-t-elle en se penchant vers lui par-dessus la table. Et si vraiment c'est un aphrodisiaque, ce soir nous pourrons peut-être mettre en route un petit héritier Malefoy...

-Avec plaisir, mon ange.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement par-dessus la table.

Puis, comme si elle remarquait quelque chose, elle se retourna vers le maître d'hôtel pétrifié et lança d'un ton sec,

-Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sans se faire prier et traumatisé, le pauvre homme s'éloigna presque en courant alors que ses deux clients éclataient de rire. Drago servit le Champagne en essayant de refouler la pensée que la conversation lui avait plu bien au-delà des normes de leur relation. Son « mon amour » lui avait réchauffé le cœur, sa proposition hélas fausse de tenter de mettre en route un enfant l'avait presque laissé sans voix et son « Je t'aime » l'avait définitivement réduit au silence. Ah, si seulement cela pouvait être vrai ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle l'aime ? Se pouvait-il qu'il l'aime, lui ? Puis il se gifla, non, il se mit une sacrée branlée mentalement. Un Malefoy n'aime personne hormis lui-même. Et sa mère. Accessoirement.

Hermione suivait à peu près le même cheminement de pensées. Les mots lui avaient franchi les lèvres avec un naturel déconcertant et le simple fait de suggérer l'héritier lui avait causé une faiblesse généralisée. Un petit Malefoy...bon sang. Et la déclaration d'amour lui avait paru tout sauf jouée. Non pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui-enfin, pas tout à fait- mais cela avait été si simple...comme un aveu réel masqué par la petite comédie. Et puis, il était ce qu'il était elle ne voulait pas l'aimer. Certainement pas. Il n'aimait personne hormis lui-même, en bon représentant de sa race. Et sa mère. Accessoirement.

Il leva son verre et elle en fit autant.

-A nos retrouvailles, dit-elle d'une voix mordante.

-Qui ne te sont pas si désagréables que ça, avoue, rit-il en retour.

C'était tout sauf désagréable, aussi elle hocha la tête en buvant avant de s'empourprer et de bafouiller.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire hein ! Enfin, je veux dire...pas que je t'aime ou quoi que ce soit...mais c'est juste...enfin...ce n'est pas sexuel non plus et je...

Avec un sourire amusé, il se délectait de la voir s'embrouiller et rougir ainsi. Il posa sa coupe d'un geste délicat et se rapprocha d'elle par-dessus la table avant de la regarder, suave, et de dire d'une voix sucrée,

-T'ai-je demandé de te justifier, Hermione ?

Il fut ravi de voir qu'elle se raidit et semblait poser ses yeux sur tout, sauf lui. Pour la ramener à son attention, il abattit une main ferme mais légère sur la cuisse de la jeune femme à présent aussi délicatement teintée qu'une tomate. Avec un petit rire chaleureux, il entreprit de la caresser et en rajouta une couche non sans sadisme :

-Ou peut-être alors que tu me mens.

La voir se perdre encore plus était franchement délicieux et il la laissa marmotter dans sa barbe,

-Moi...mentir...propos de ça...t'aime pas...vrai quoi...arrogant...

-Ou alors, peut-être que tu me mens et que ton courage de Gryffondor appartient au domaine de la légende. J'ai déjà eu des maîtresses qui sortaient de ta maison à Poudlard...

Ce commentaire lui attira un regard noir et il fit semblant d'être étonné, en poursuivant ses caresses sur son genou et sa cuisse.

-Oups ! Te parler de mes amantes te fait de la peine ? Sincèrement désolé, mon ange...je finis donc : elles étaient beaucoup plus braves que toi quand elles m'avouaient leur amour profond et éternel...

Elle se redressa soudain, écartant sa main baladeuse et le fixa :

-Je ne t'aime pas Drago. Juste, note que j'ai du mal à te détester.

-C'est déjà un début, chérie.

-Début de rien du tout, mon ange.

-Non. Appelle-moi mon amour : c'est ce que tu as fait il y a cinq minutes.

Elle rosit et il ricana, mais elle parut mal supporter sa moquerie puisque elle lança :

-Tu me parais bien noter des détails que toute personne non amoureuse ne remarquerait même pas, Drago !

Tel qui est pris qui croyait prendre. Il remarqua toutefois qu'elle ne le démentit pas en disant qu'elle avait adopté ce petit nom pour le bien de la comédie devant le maître d'hôtel et cela lui réchauffa le cœur, si néanmoins il cessa de sourire.

Je suis observateur, dit-il simplement.

_Mais bien sûr_.

-Et bien, Monsieur l'observateur, votre main, répliqua-t-elle, parce que si tes grandes qualités d'observation te permettent de retenir ce détail, elles ne te font visiblement pas remarquer que ta main saigne encore.

Il la lui tendit et elle se leva en contournant la table pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle regarda la main et leva les yeux, neutre :

-Eau.

Il lui donna le pichet et elle parut irritée. Elle remonta sa robe en dévoilant innocemment ses cuisses pâles et prit sa baguette pour métamorphoser le broc en bol. Avant de ranger sa baguette. Drago avait la bouche sèche devant le spectacle. Mais il ne dit rien et la laissa nettoyer la plaie avec douceur. Comme s'il lui était précieux. Cette pensée fit que son cœur entama une salsa endiablée avec ses tripes. Elle passa la crème dessus et banda le main avant de déposer un baiser sur sa paume et de regagner sa place. Il ferma les yeux :

-Merci.

-De rien. C'était un plaisir de te voir souffrir. Pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux fermés ?

_Pour éviter de voir ton décolleté qui était sous mon regard il y a un instant, et par la même d'éviter de mettre ce putain de restaurant en émoi en te prenant sur la table dans les secondes à venir._

-Pour rien, dit-il en les rouvrant malgré lui.

Ils passèrent une soirée somme toute agréable et légère. À la fin, après un digestif, il lui dit :

-Si nous allions danser ?

-Où ça ?

-En boîte de nuit.

Elle se tendit.

-Drago...tu en connais, des boîtes sorcières ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y en a pas une seule de neutre. Ou elles nous appartiennent, ou elles sont à vous.

-Nous irons dans une boîte Mangemort. Je crois que tu as eu la preuve que tu ne risquais rien. Alors que, chez le Phénix, moi...

-Je vois.

Hors de question de refuser cela bien évidemment. Elle savait, dès qu'il lui avait proposé de dîner ici, qu'il la testait. Son refus de le suivre aveuglément ou presque sonnerait comme un aveu.

-Je te suis, déclara-t-elle. Où veux-tu aller ?

-A la Death Seven, dit-il.

-Anciennement la Bluebird, je crois ?

-Oui.

-Charmant, ironisa-t-elle. Changer l'« oiseau bleu » pour la « mort sept »...je sais où je vais.

Il rit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la nuit glaciale pour transplaner.

La devanture, un immeuble louche dans une impasse sale, n'étonna pas Hermione. Drago lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dedans. Le videur, une colosse noire dans le couloir sombre, leva une baguette épaisse sur eux :

-Drago Malefoy.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le noir d'une voix puissante. Argent.

Drago lui jeta une poignée satisfaisante de Gallions et l'homme eut un grand sourire.

-Carré VIP, Monsieur, comme toujours ?

-Bien entendu.

-Passez une bonne soirée.

Drago hocha la tête et entra par une porte sur leur gauche.

Ils se trouvaient dans un vaste espace aménagé avec un goût moderne. Le sol était lumineux, les fauteuils et canapés confortables, les tapis doux et les tables basses. Le carré réservé en mezzanine où ils se trouvaient était surélevé par rapport à la piste immense et bondée en contrebas. L'ambiance était à la fête. Dans le carré, environ une cinquantaine de personnes, et Hermione y reconnut quelques Mangemorts dont la mort aurait fait festoyer le Phénix durant une semaine. Drago la mena vers une table basse dont les canapés étaient déjà occupés. Tous s'écartaient devant lui, mais les canapés accueillirent le jeune favori avec empressement. Hermione reconnut ses meilleurs amis de Poudlard. Blaise Zabini, un noir de grande beauté Théodore Nott, un brun studieux Crabbe et Goyle, ces imbéciles Pansy Parkinson avachie sur les genoux de Goyle déjà ivre Millicent Bullstrode, sur ceux de Crabbe, se tortillant pour s'en libérer et deux sœurs très belles que Hermione reconnut pour être Daphné et Astoria Greengrass.

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, salua Drago en plaquant ses lèvres parfaites directement sur celles du blond qui la prit sur l'instant dans ses bras et lui rendit le baiser.

-Toujours égale à toi-même, Stora. À me sauter dans les bras même quand je suis accompagné.

-Mais tu ne me repousses jamais, susurra-t-elle en tentant de l'embrasser de nouveau mais il détourna légèrement la tête.

-Chaque chose a un début, Astoria. Et quand je suis avec elle, évite.

Astoria, rouge de colère, se tourna vers Hermione qui la toisait avec mépris. Comme un signal, tout le groupe la fixa. Zabini et Nott avec intérêt et curiosité, Crabbe et Goyle ahuris, Parkinson comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'il lui reste quelques heures à vivre, Bullstrode avec dédain et méchanceté et Daphné en levant un sourcil mécontent et grimaçant. Astoria regarda Drago, folle de rage :

-Alors la rumeur dit vrai ?

-Dépend laquelle, dit-il en la lâchant la ravissante jeune femme pour venir attraper la main de Hermione.

-Que tu te sautes cette...cette...elle !

-Bien deviné, répliqua-t-il d'un ton narquois en passant dans le dos de Hermione pour l'enserrer de ses bras. Sinon je me demanderais ce qu'elle fait ici, avec nous.

-Nous ?

La belle blonde fulminait.

-Il n'y a pas de nous, Drago ! Il n'y a jamais cette créature et moi-même dans une phrase ! C'est elle ou moi ! Fais vite !

-Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Hermione. Astoria poussa un feulement et saisit son sac à main haute couture pour lancer à ses amis :

-Je ne reste pas avec _ça _! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe et ce traître à son sang ! Qui me suit ?

Personne ne bougea. Tous, même sa sœur aînée, restèrent rivés sur place et Drago eut un sourire moqueur.

-Maintenant, si tu as fini ta petite comédie, casse-toi.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, cracha-t-elle.

-Tire-toi ou je te brise les os.

Elle partit, fulminant, et lança par-dessus son épaule :

-Tu sais où j'habite quand tu chercheras une vraie femme dans ton lit !

Elle disparut, et tout le monde s'assit. Drago poussa Hermione vers le grand canapé où il la fit asseoir entre lui et Zabini, avant de se pencher pour entamer une discussion avec Nott, n'omettant pas un regard d'avertissement que Hermione ne vit pas à tout le groupe.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, Granger ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Blaise Zabini qui la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux marrons.

-Quoi ? fit-elle assez sèchement.

-Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais boire, Granger.

-Rien du tout.

Zabini ferma les yeux en souriant d'un air plaisantin. Quand il les rouvrit elle y perçut l'éclair de menace.

-Plus de manières avec moi, petite puce, ou sinon...

-Sinon quoi, Zabini ?

-Écoute, Granger, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être là, avec nous et nous non plus, dis-toi.

Il baissa la voix et se pencha davantage vers son oreille.

-Mais je sais que notre ami Drago nous teste par rapport à notre réaction à ton encontre. Et je pense que pour toi c'est un peu idem, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête et il poursuivit,

-Alors faisons tous un effort, d'accord ? Demain, dans une semaine ou un an, on se battra à mort sur le terrain, mais ce soir, faisons semblant de ne pas nous haïr à nous torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je sais que t'es intelligente, t'as compris le message.

-D'accord. Et la prochaine fois qu'il y a bataille, Zabini, je te tuerai en premier. Avec les intérêts.

Il éclata d'un rire qu'elle fut étonnée de voir spontané, comme tout le reste du groupe qui se tourna vers lui comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il possédait un caleçon de Merlin en soie et d'origine. Y compris Drago. Blaise se tourna vers lui et hocha doucement la tête avant de se reporter sur Hermione.

-T'es drôle comme nana, en faite.

-Pourquoi Drago a demandé à ce que vous me rencontriez et à ce que l'on fasse semblant de se mettre de grandes accolades ?

-Primo : Drago tient à toi. Deuzio : il veut que cela se sache. Pour que tu sois définitivement inatteignable.

-Et en quoi le fait de nous voir se sourire me rende inatteignable ? Bon sang, il n'a qu'à s'afficher avec moi !

-Si Drago est le favori du Maître, alors nous, nous sommes ses favoris à lui. Je te laisse en déduire l'enchaînement dans la hiérarchie sociale. À présent : que veux-tu boire, Granger ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Drago ne parvenait pas** à décrocher ses yeux de la jeune femme se déhanchant sur la piste. Elle était tellement belle, et quand elle riait ainsi, ses yeux chaleureux se plissant, ses jolies lèvres étirées sur des dents blanches, le rose teignant délicatement ses joues, le...

-Fais gaffe à toi quand même, Drago, coupa une voix près de lui.

-Blaise ? Explique-toi.

-Ben, je sais que le Maître t'a demandé de nous l'emmener, en passant par ton lit, mais fais gaffe à ne pas te prendre à ton propre jeu.

-C'est à dire ?

-Ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle.

Drago décrocha enfin le regard de Hermione qui dansait avec Daphné, Pansy et Millicent, pour le reporter sur un Blaise soudain timide. Glacial, Drago répliqua :

-Cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu me connais. Puis c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une maîtresse.

-Tu n'as pas regardé une autre femme de la soirée. Même pas Stora.

-Pour ne pas l'indisposer, idiot sombre. Imagine. Elle croit aussi fort que la fidélité est importante qu'elle croit que Potter vaincra. Je ne vais pas partir à droite et à gauche avec des nanas pour qu'elle se tire, Blaise !

-T'es pas obligé de la mater autant, dans ce cas.

-Elle est bonne. Et au lit...et puis faut que je joue le jeu, faire semblant d'être enamouré et tout le tralala.

-Même quand elle ne te regarde pas ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Putain mec, c'est Granger quoi ! T'entiche pas d'elle, je suis sérieux !

-Je serais dans mon bon droit, non ? Regarde-la Blaise ! Comme elle est fantasmagorique ! Je ne vois pas une seule femme dans cette putain de boîte qui lui arrive à la cheville quand elle se trémousse comme cela !

Blaise regarda autour d'eux, sceptique. D'accord, la jeune femme mutine était ravissante ce soir, mais il voyait plusieurs créatures divines dans la salle, dont des croisées Vélane sans doute, qui éclipsaient très nettement sa présence. Il était certain que Drago les avait vues aussi, d'autant que c'étaient des beautés qu'il aimait ramener en général, et ce constat de voir qu'il leur préférait Granger l'inquiétait fortement. Néanmoins, pour parachever sa théorie que son ami tombait sous le charme de leur ennemie, il fit :

-T'as totalement raison, mec. Fantasmagorique. Totalement.

Drago le regarda, les yeux orageux et en contractant la mâchoire, mais son ami retourna à son verre et à une profonde et intéressante conversation avec Nott. Et lui reporta les yeux sur Hermione.

Hermione avait accepté un verre, puis deux. Trois, six, elle ne les comptait plus. Et elle gardait à peine une lueur de raison. Blaise, après leur discussion, s'était montré amical et Théo courtois : il lui avait confié son amour pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard et elle avait déclaré morte de rire vouloir l'épouser dans l'heure, ce qui avait fait naturellement rire tout le monde, sauf Drago qui avait jeté à son ami un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

Crabbe et Goyle, eux, se contentaient de lui sourire bêtement, car tout ce que ces idiots avaient compris était : 1°) Elle sort avec Drago Malefoy et 2°) Elle est jolie. Millicent était très peu à l'aise mais préférait de toute façon la compagnie des deux gorilles, dont l'intelligence était à peine inférieure à la sienne.

Pansy, l'avait accompagné aux toilettes des dames dans la soirée sur ordre de Drago : on ne sait jamais...elles avaient réussi, aidées par l'alcool il faut dire, à se moquer d'une vieille et grosse mégère qui faisait déplacé dans ces lieux modernes, ensemble, puis se tenant l'une à l'autre, avaient absolument tenue à aller boire un verre en bas parmi les modestes personnes de la piste du rez-de-chaussée avant qu'un Blaise écroulé de rire et un Drago furieux ne les ramènent au carré en pestant par les oreilles.

Enfin, Daphné paraissait curieuse de rencontrer une fille qui avait enfin mis KO sa prétentieuse de sœur cadette, et elles avaient discuté longuement avant de se sentir trop ivres pour continuer, et la jolie blonde et Pansy l'avaient entraînée sur la piste VIP. Millicent les avaient rejointes mais, comme sa posture ressemblait à peu près à celle d'un gorille dos argenté et qu'en se trémoussant elle assommait les voisins de ses longs bras, Daphné lui intima l'ordre de quitter la piste et de retourner s'amuser avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Soudain, Blaise, Théo et un autre de leurs camarades qui se trouva à être Urquhart, rejoignirent les trois jeunes femmes sur la piste qui dansaient à présent sur un début de morceau collé-serré. L'ancien Serpentard joueur de Quidditch prit Pansy entre ses bras, Daphné se colla à Théo, et Blaise vint se poster derrière Hermione.

Il posa ses grandes mains sur le ventre plat et ils dansèrent le collé-serré ensemble, la jeune fille s'appuyant totalement contre lui, se rendant à peine compte des caresses de ses doigts lascifs sur son ventre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle rit en s'appuyant un peu plus. Soudain, Blaise la remit sur pieds et fut éloigné en un rien de temps par une furie blonde qui le jeta devant lui dans les toilettes pour hommes en sortant sa baguette et la lui collant dans la jugulaire. D'un regard, Drago Malefoy ordonna à tous les hommes présents de sortir. Même complètement saouls, les Mangemorts et partisans présents n'oseraient pas désobéir au favori ultime...

-A quoi tu joues, Blaise ? siffla Drago lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-Et toi, à quoi tu joues, répliqua Blaise en le repoussant pour respirer.

-Pourquoi t'as dansé avec elle ?

-Qui, elle ? Hermione ?

-Ah, parce que en plus, vous avez poussé le flirt à vous appeler par vos prénoms ! Comme c'est mignon !

Le blond était fou de rage et faisait les cent pas comme un tigre en cage. Blaise savait que la dernière chose à faire était de lui montrer sa peur, pourtant bien présente.

-Tout le monde ce soir en a fait autant ! L'appeler par son prénom, je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il de corriger en voyant le regard noir de son ami. Et puis pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

-Tu danses le collé-serré avec ma copine et en plus tu lui caresses le ventre comme si tu savais que tu allais y jouir ce soir, et tu l'as embrassé dans le cou !

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas promis de la voler, ta nana ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas ta copine, juste une coucherie et encore, je suis certain que tu l'as forcée, elle paraît trop entière pour être naturelle dans sa relation avec toi ! Partant de là, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres mecs ne la toucheraient pas ! Et pendant que tu chahutes ton meilleur pote pour une fille qui te déteste, il y en a certainement d'autres qui essayent de la sauter !

-QUOI ? rugit-il en se précipitant vers la porte alors que Blaise était atterré.

Regard que Drago ne manqua pas de voir.

-Quoi encore, Zab' ?

-T'es bien plus atteint que ce que je pensais...

-Explique-toi ?

Blaise passa outre la pointe de menace dans la voix du blond et dit :

-T'es fou Drago. D'habitude tu t'en contrefous que l'on touche tes conquêtes, et ça t'excite même, comme cela t'as un imprudent à tabasser pour te défouler, et tu peux faire payer tes nanas par la peur et dans des relations intimes violentes...là, dès que ton meilleur pote la frôle, tu deviens fou.

-N'importe quoi, dit Drago d'une voix mal assurée. C'est juste que...je ne veux pas que d'autres types l'approchent...pour ma mission...le Maître...

-Menteur, coupa Blaise. Je te croirai peut-être, et encore, si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre. Mais moi, tu savais pourtant bien que je n'allais pas me la faire, tu es -mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas pour habitude de marcher sur tes plates-bandes. Et tu m'es rentré dedans vitesse grand V. Par peur. Par peur que je te la vole.

-N'importe quoi, dit Drago avec nervosité. Et...et elle ? Si elle t'avait sauté dessus ?

Blaise éclata d'un grand rire.

-On ne parle pas d'Astoria Greengrass mais de Hermione Granger, là, mec, et tu sais toi-même que non. Moi je ne la connais pas du tout, mais ce que j'en vois est que même ivre, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle pute.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, de danser avec elle, dit soudain Drago à voix basse. Pour me piéger, tester ma réaction.

-Oui, avoua franchement Blaise.

-Et...résultat ?

-Besoin de préciser ?

Drago jura et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Que ressens-tu pour elle Drago ? Honnêtement.

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'est flou. Elle me plaît comme pas possible...et quand on a couché ensemble la première fois, je ne l'ai pas baisé. Je lui ai fait l'amour. Et elle m'étonne, tout le temps quand je suis avec elle, je suis heureux, léger, comme si je n'étais pas le premier Mangemort du camp...le temps passe vite avec elle. Et la voir avec d'autres hommes...ben...t'as vu les Aurors, et le premier l'a fréquenté avant même que le Maître m'ait confié la mission...sexuellement parlant, je n'ai pas envie de la briser comme les autres...et je n'arrive pas à vouloir d'autres femmes quand je suis avec elle. En même temps, je veux que l'Ordre, elle compris, ravale ses dents je veux la soumettre, la punir de me détester autant. La faire souffrir. J'ai essayé de la tuer et le pire ? Je crois que j'y arriverais. Même si moi, je sombrerais avec elle.

-Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, mec, ça commence à drôlement y ressembler, déduit Blaise. Gare à toi. Déjà, à Poudlard...tu la regardais trop pour ton propre bien...

-Et alors ? Si je veux l'aimer ? Le Maître ne m'en empêchera pas. Au contraire. Il m'a demandé de la garder définitivement près de moi.

La mâchoire du noir sembla se décrocher et Drago précisa, las :

-Elle a refusé, pour le moment.

-Pas plus mal, marmonna Blaise puis à voix haute, tu crois que c'est réciproque ?

-Sais pas.

-Mouais, je demanderai à Pansy ou à Daphné de la cuisiner. Pour voir.

Hermione se demandait sérieusement où étaient passés Drago et Blaise. Elle bavardait avec une Pansy épuisée, avachies sur la banquette, quand un jeune homme assez bien vêtu, s'approcha vers Hermione :

-Mademoiselle... ? Est-ce bien vous, la propriété de Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione, malgré l'alcool, parvint à s'indigner.

-Quoiiiiiiii ? Mais je suis à personne, moi ? La propriété de personne ? Pour qui vous me prenez ?

Pansy ricana dans son verre à ses côtés.

-Pourtant vous êtes à la table personnelle de Monsieur Malefoy, insista l'homme avec un regard intense. J'en déduis donc que vous le connaissez...mais ce doit alors être quelqu'un d'autre, sa propriété, marmonna-t-il. Venez-vous danser avec moi dans ce cas ?

-Du vent, connard, lança Pansy. On discute entre filles, pas avec un gros lourdaud.

-Je ne vous parle pas, Parkinson, répliqua-t-il sèchement. On connaît votre réputation de salope.

-C'était juste un conseil, crétin, dit-elle toujours tranquille. Quand Drago va se ramener, tu vas avoir de sacrés ennuis. Cette fille-là, poursuivit-elle en montrant Hermione du pouce, est bien à lui, mais elle ne connaît pas nos termes et notions de propriété. Alors du balai, l'affreux.

-Je pense que vous me mentez, Parkinson, rétorqua-t-il avec un dédain délicieux, et que vous êtes jalouse car je la choisis elle plutôt que vous.

-T'as cinq secondes pour te barrer, l'idiot de service.

Devant la jeune fille tranquille qui sirotait son Whisky Pur Feu et l'autre avec sa vodka citrouille qui les regardait sans rien comprendre, l'homme, avec un ricanement supérieur, se posta. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq secondes...

-Je vois, Parkinson, que votre stupidité et votre mythomanie...

Deux mains avides lui enserrèrent la nuque et, d'un geste sec, Drago lui brisa les vertèbres, fou, du rouge dans les yeux. L'ordure avait osé s'approcher d'Elle...Blaise, derrière, se taisait. Il se retourna en silence et fit signe à un videur efflanqué qui s'arrêta net à la vue du cadavre. Blaise lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et lui donna quelque chose dans un étrange tintement. L'homme acquiesça et fit léviter le mort jusqu'à la sortie, interrompant un instant les conversations et les danses, qui reprirent aussitôt comme si le spectacle était familier...

Pansy buvait toujours et avait allumé une cigarette pour faire bonne mesure, ses yeux charbonneux suivant les volutes grises. Hermione s'était figée en fixant l'endroit où l'homme était tombé mort aux pieds de Drago qui ne bougeait pas. À présent que sa fureur le quittait, il prit peur. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui, par Merlin ? Blaise suivit silencieusement la scène. Hermione releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Drago. Il y décela une lueur nette d'incompréhension. Mais il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de l'effrayer. Puis, la jeune femme se détourna vers Pansy qui la regardait, le sourire en coin aux lèvres alors que Hermione haussa les épaules :

-Tu l'avais prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Pansy ricana et écrasa sa cigarette alors que Hermione se remit à boire en entamant une grandiose conversation avec Daphné qui la rejoignait. Drago semblait foudroyé. C'était tout ? Il tuait un type qui avait simplement levé les yeux sur elle et elle disait « c'est de sa faute » ? Sans partir en courant ? Sans appeler l'Ordre ?

Remarque, c'était logique : l'inconnu devait être partisan, ou Mangemort : c'était tout bénéfice pour elle. Mais tout de même ! Un meurtre de sang-froid ! Il s'avança et fit discrètement signe à Daphné et Pansy de s'en aller. Blaise leur tendit chacune un bras pour les accompagner, jetant un regard étrange à son ami. Drago s'assit aux côtés de Hermione qui, depuis le restaurant, ne l'avait pas approché ni quasiment parlé et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule large du jeune homme qui malgré l'alcool se sentit tomber dans un puits sans fond. Ou son cœur chutait, en tout cas.

Il leva automatiquement la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, pensif. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se prépara mentalement à l'échange enragé qui devait suivre. Mais pas de cris, pas de gifles ou de provocations en duel. Elle l'embrassa. Avec fièvre et passion. Drago vit qu'elle devait avoir trop bu pour réaliser. N'empêche. Il lui rendit le baiser et elle s'accrocha des deux mains à ses épaules. Il la bascula alors en lui soulevant les cuisses pour qu'elle se trouve à califourchon sur lui. Elle gémit dans sa bouche en sentant la bosse que formait déjà son entrejambe et se mit à onduler, lascivement, sur elle.

Fasciné, il la serra encore plus à lui. En réponse elle approfondit le baiser. Ils finirent par manquer d'air et séparer leurs lèvres. Drago colla son front au sien et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, longuement. Silencieusement. Elle cessa d'osciller sur la bosse et dit simplement,

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela. Le blesser ou l'insulter, oui. Mais là, c'est pousser un peu loin.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Elle haussa les épaules, désabusée et commençant lentement à redescendre de son nuage en vodka.

-Ce sera toujours ainsi. Pourtant, Pansy l'a prévenu, même s'il l'a insultée.

-Il avait mal parlé à Pans' ? Raison de plus de le tuer.

-T'es rien moins que jaloux, le taquina-t-elle en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

-Quand il s'agit de toi...

-J'aime quand tu es jaloux, marmonna-t-elle en lui effleurant la mâchoire des lèvres. Pas quand tu assassines à tour de bras, hein...mais la jalousie te va si bien.

-Pourquoi ?

Il essayait sérieusement de se retenir de déboucler son pantalon et de la prendre là.

-J'ai l'impression de compter à tes yeux.

-Mais tu comptes à mes yeux.

Elle eut un rire froid en lui embrassant présentement les tempes.

-Il m'a demandée si j'étais ta propriété. Comme si tu m'avais achetée.

-C'est un terme de chez nous. Qui veut simplement dire que tu es à moi comme...comme copine. Pas comme objet.

-Je suis contente.

-Pourquoi ?

-De ne pas être un objet, et de me dire que tu peux me faire l'amour, pas me baiser.

Il porta instinctivement la main à sa propre ceinture, puis se ravisa.

-Je ne veux pas te baiser, chérie, mais bien te faire l'amour. Et si tu veux devenir ma femme...

-Fais tes preuves avant.

Il était stupéfait et oublia même leurs intimités qui se touchaient.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu veux m'épouser, fais tes preuves avant. Montres-moi que...je comptes pour toi.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Drago...

-Mon ange ?

-J'ai envie de toi.

Pour éviter de succomber à toute tentation soudaine de se livrer à ce genre de choses en public, il se leva brusquement, manquant de la faire tomber, la saisit par la main et se hâta vers la sortie en criant à Théo :

-Nous partons ! À plus tard !

Avant que le brun stupéfait puisse répliquer, le couple était déjà dehors et transplanait devant l'appartement de Drago, ivres morts.

-Tu es fâché ? demanda Hermione, yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ? Pourquoi le serai-je ?

-On est parti très vite et tu m'as broyé une main pour ce faire.

Il s'approcha en souriant et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de corriger :

-Non, mon cœur. Juste...moi aussi, j'ai très envie, et il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue...

-Ah.

Ils entrèrent et avant que Drago ne lui saute dessus, elle marmonna un « attends » et sortit sa baguette.

-Spero Patronum !

Il regarda, ébahi, la petite loutre argentée qui cavalait joyeusement autour de sa maîtresse et elle lui dit :

-Va dire à Harry que je vais bien. Dis-lui aussi que je ne rentrerai pas avant demain. Et que je lui donnerai des nouvelles d'ici là.

La loutre disparut d'un bond en traversant la porte. Drago la regarda, moqueur, et la prit dans ses bras :

-Alors, on rapporte à papa Harry ?

-Pas drôle...inquiet...Mangemorts...

-Tu ne crains rien avec moi.

-Va le lui dire, toi !

Ils rirent avant de se jeter dessus et se dévorer des lèvres. Drago grogna, et avança, faisant reculer sa maîtresse dans le couloir sombre. Il s'arrêta, tâtonna de sa main la poignée de porte, trouva le chemin, et entra, faisant reculer Hermione jusqu'au lit qu'elle buta de ses jambes et ils y tombèrent tous deux.

Avec un soupir bruyant, il commença de parcourir de ses mains son corps, insistant sur les zones sensibles, et elle ne put que gémir en prononçant son nom de la façon la plus érotique qui soit en agrippant ses cheveux blonds. Sans réfléchir, il se déshabilla en un tournemain et lui retroussa la robe avant de déchirer littéralement sa culotte et d'enfoncer sans plus de cérémonies ses doigts en elle. Elle laissa échapper une plainte alors que la bouche de son amant vint buter contre sa gorge, puis sa poitrine enfin, il s'enfonça définitivement en elle, esquissa quelques mouvements de bassin, et cessa, la serrant fort contre lui à lui en briser les os. Elle gémit, de douleur cette fois, et il dit :

-J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te faire tout ça...

-Pourquoi ?

-Six putains de longs mois sans te voir...j'ai cru devenir fou.

-Une déclaration d'amour, parfait.

-Non ma chérie...une obsession.

-Drago !

-Mon cœur ?

-Et si moi je t'aime ? Ça compte pour toi ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu es saoule, nuance.

-Tu as raison mon ange, je ne t'aime pas. Mais je pourrais, pas vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Oui. Ou pas...

-Quoi ?

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Embrasse-moi.

Ils reprirent leur acte et l'accomplirent avec maladresse au vu de leurs états respectifs. Puis ils s'endormirent, épuisés, lui toujours en elle. Avant de sombrer, il crut l'entendre dire, mais ne sut l'imputer à la réalité ou à l'alcool :

-Mon Drago d'amour...


	12. Chapter 12

**Vous pas taper moi...ce chapitre, vous verrez, est le prologue d'une réconciliation entre les deux et a toute son importance. Ne me détestez pas hein! Ah oui, et tonton Severus fait son entrée aussi. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de lui et de (cette garce de) Astoria! Bisous, je vous adore et à bientôt. PS: je publie 1 fois par semaine environ, plus si je peux, et généralement le weekend.**

**Le soleil s'infiltra dans la pièce **et réveilla Hermione à l'aube. Il lui semblait que le Magenmagot s'était réuni au grand complet dans sa tête pour débattre d'une question d'une gravité particulière. Puis elle commença à se souvenir de la veille. La restaurant, la discothèque-oh Merlin, avait-elle réellement fait amie-amie avec Pansy et Blaise et Théo ?

Et elle avait vu Drago tuer un homme sans réagir, et en outre, elle lui avait sauté dessus. Ils étaient revenus, avaient fait l'amour. Et elle était là, nue, seule, en travers du lit avec le drap rabattu sur elle, et elle avait une gueule de bois à réveiller un mort. Non, un cimetière, plutôt. Rageant. Et le pire ? Elle ne se sentait même pas coupable.

Elle soupira, réussit à mobiliser toute la bonne volonté du monde pour se lever en omettant le fait qu'elle aurait préféré aller prendre le thé chez Voldemort que de se trouver dans pareille situation devant Drago Malefoy, et se cacha sous la douche brûlante. Pour oublier. Ou essayer, du moins.

Quand elle ressortit enveloppée d'une grande serviette de bains, elle entendit des cris étouffés venir du salon. Curieuse, et se rappelant que malgré tout elle était membre de l'Ordre, elle entrebâilla discrètement la porte de la chambre et colla une oreille avide à l'interstice. Visiblement, un Drago las était en pleine discussion houleuse avec une femme à la voix rendue haut perchée de rage :

-Quand je pense que tu disais vouloir m'épouser, Dray ! Comment as-tu tomber si bas pour coucher avec cela ?

Soupir lourd du jeune homme en question.

-Stora...

Aha. Astoria Greengrass. Intéressant.

-Tu sais bien que je t'adore...mais le Maître m'a ordonné de me l'attacher. Je ne peux pas aller contre ses...

-Oh, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas plaisant, Drago, je ne te croirai pas, lança-t-elle avec mépris.

Elle continua à arpenter le salon d'un pas féroce, son beau petit corps moulé exprès dans une robe griffée et hors de prix, son magnifique visage un peu maquillé et ses cheveux soyeux qui sortaient de chez le coiffeur.

-Si tu crois que c'est plaisant de baiser une Sang-de-Bourbe...coupa-t-il avec mépris.

Avec un peu de chance elle le croirait et le lâcherait. Il voulait qu'elle parte, qu'il reste ici, seul, avec Hermione, à rire de la soirée de la veille et de leurs gueules de bois respectives.

-C'est vrai, chéri ? lança-t-elle avec une moue de déception.

-Mais oui, mon ange.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-Mais si Stora, c'est toujours toi la plus belle.

-Quand on sera débarrassés d'elle et que je serais vraiment Lady Malefoy...

Elle greffa à son visage hautain un sourire coquin.

-Je suis toujours ta petite cochonne ? Tu bandes toujours ?

-Si tu savais, ma douce, susurra-t-il en évitant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était ridicule et qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle dans aucun sens que ce soit depuis le retour de Hermione. Hélas, la chienne de Sang-de-Bourbe m'a harcelé toute la nuit pour se faire troncher et pour ne pas déroger à ma mission...mais quand je la prenais...c'était toi que je voyais...ton corps...ton âme...c'était sur ta peau que mes lèvres courraient...dans tes cheveux que mes mains se glissaient...dans ton antre que je m'enfonçais...

Elle frémit de désir et ajouta,

-Maintenant.

-Je suis las et...

-Maintenant ! Sinon je ne te crois pas.

-Gamine.

-Salaud.

-Elle dort dans ma chambre, Astoria !

-Veux-tu que je remédie à ce détail gênant ?

-La mission...elle n'apprécierait pas de te savoir là...

-Alors, soyons discrets.

Pas moyen d'y dérober, n'est-ce pas ? Et avouer qu'il ne voulait que de Hermione dans son lit serait perçu par beaucoup comme une preuve d'amour...la monogamie était très mal vue chez la plupart des Mangemorts...

Il l'embrassa avec fureur. Elle s'y suspendit, emplie de son amour pour lui. Puis il la retourna, brutalement elle ne s'en offusqua pas, prenant cela comme un signe de passion. Il la pencha sur la table du salon, enserrant sa nuque pour l'aider, et de l'autre main remonta sa robe. Elle ne portait pas de culotte et il imagina que ce corps pourtant fantasmagorique était celui de Hermione il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins et ferma les yeux, laissant librement ses mains parcourir le corps qu'il prenait par-derrière. Elle gémissait en lui lançant toutes sortes d'insanités et, tout compte fait, il vint assez vite, sans se soucier de son plaisir à elle. Il ne sera pas dit qu'Astoria Greengrass laissait les hommes de marbre. Elle se retourna et il dut subir ses baisers ardents puis mimant que l'heure avançait et qu'ils se verraient plus tard, la congédia.

-Tu me congédies comme une domestique ?

-Tu reviendras mon amie. Tu reviens toujours.

-J'ai besoin de toi et toi de même. Je sais que tu ne touches plus Pansy.

-Va t'en Astoria.

Elle finit par partir et, avec un soupir, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il allait devoir faire avec Astoria. Ben, si le prix de son silence était de devoir la baiser de temps à autre, ce ne serait pas trop dur, non ? Même sympa. Oui, il arrivait assez bien à le concevoir. Il regarda les doigts qu'il avait brusquement fourrés dans ses replis de rêve, encore humides. Il les porta à sa bouche pour les lécher. Il aimait son goût et son odeur.

Restait juste que Hermione ne le sache jamais. Et il ferait tout pour. Pas pour le Maître, mais bien pour lui. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de compromettre sa relation avec elle. Sans elle, il devenait fou. Alors il verrait la belle Greengrass en secret. Après quelques minutes, calmé, il entra dans sa chambre pour voir Hermione, les cheveux mouillés, sortir de la salle de bains et lui adresser un regard étrange. Il déglutit, craignant le pire.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as...une drôle de tête.

-Merci, Drago. Tu es d'ordinaire plus doué que ça pour me dire que tu me trouves à ton goût.

Ils rirent, chacun d'un rire forcé et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, baiser auquel elle se déroba rapidement :

-J'ai la gueule de bois, marmonna-t-elle pour couper court à l'atmosphère pesante.

-Oh ! Juste cela ? Pas grave, une excellente potion...

-Comment « juste cela », s'indigna-t-elle en le regardant fixement. Tu croyais quoi ?

-Moi, euh ? Euh, rien...

-Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, Drago ?

Il était désemparé mais, en même temps, rassuré : si elle l'avait surpris, elle aurait fait une scène, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas _? Il se décida enfin.

-Mentir. Mais pour son bien à elle. Pas pour le sien. Lui ? Et bien, qu'il porte le poids de la culpabilité. Il sourit et lança d'un air grivois :

-Moi ? Certainement pas. Toi peut-être, mais je sais que tu connais un moyen irrémédiable d'y remédier...

IL CROYAIT VRAIMENT QU'ELLE ALLAIT COUCHER AVEC LUI ALORS QU'IL QUITTAIT JUSTE CETTE HORRIBLE PUTE A MANGEMORTS ?!

_Menteur. Menteur. Menteur et traître, avec cela._ Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire mais le détachement de ses paroles lui fit froid dans le dos. Juste Merlin.

Elle avait entendu la conversation, les plaintes de sa rivale et les mots blessants de son amant mais trouvait cela normal : il se justifiait pour éviter à de désagréables rumeurs de parvenir aux fentes qui faisaient office d'oreilles de son Maître. Il rabaissait la jeune femme, ce qui était logique. Après tout, sans doute Voldemort lui avait-il confié une mission à son égard mais leur relation sortait bien de ce sentier battu, non ? L'amour n'était qu'à deux pas. Chez elle en tout cas.

Puis il lui avait...ils avaient...c'était pousser le vice un peu loin, déguiser la vérité de façon outrageuse. Mais Drago devait connaître la jeune femme mieux qu'elle. Sans doute savait-il qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir eu ce qu'elle désirait. Les gémissements aigus d'Astoria, mêlés aux profonds souffles de Drago, le grincement de la table et les claquements horripilants de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre...franchement, à quoi avaient-ils pensé, à être discrets ? Apprenez à utiliser le sortilège d'Insonorisation et on verra !

La scène était tellement explicite à ses yeux qu'elle pouvait même imaginer la façon dont il la...bref. Refoulant ses larmes, elle avait refermé doucement la porte et pour occulter définitivement tout bruit malsain, s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bains. Quand elle en était sortie pour affronter le jeune homme, elle s'attendait à tout.

_Je suis désolé._

_Elle me plaît, bien plus que toi._

_Désolé._

_Elle est de Sang-pur, elle._

_Il fallait bien que je réagisse, ma chérie._

_Je suis vraiment désolé._

_Tu n'es qu'une mission, pauvre fille._

_Elle baise mieux que toi._

_Je vais ramener ton cadavre à mon Maître. Prépare-toi à souffrir !_

_Tu sais, l'offre de mariage ? Poisson d'avril ! Je te présente Stora, ma fiancée._

_Désolé mon amour_.

Mais de là à le lui cacher ! À ne rien lui dire ! À faire comme si...le trio éternel. Un homme et ses deux femmes. La légitime et la maîtresse. Il n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il allait y parvenir ! Définitivement et objectivement, Drago Malefoy était le pire monstre qu'elle eut jamais rencontré.

-Hermione ? Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

En plus il avait le mauvais goût de paraître inquiet. Salaud atroce.

-Gueule de bois, parvint-elle à chuchoter.

Il se pressa pour lui ramener sa potion et elle avala le breuvage bienvenu et infect d'une traite. Au moins un ennui de moins. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle n'avait plus trois grammes dans chaque bras et saisit sa baguette.

-Spero Patronum.

La loutre apparut.

-Va voir Harry dis-lui que je ne tarde pas à arriver.

La loutre s'éclipsa et Drago tourna un regard déçu vers la jeune femme.

-Tu ne restes pas ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

_Méfie-toi. À force d'insister, mon vieux, tu auras droit à la vérité_.

-Drago, se lança-t-elle soudain. Ta proposition de m'épouser...elle tient toujours ?

Il s'agenouilla alors qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit, atterrée.

-Si je pouvais, mon ange, je t'épouserais aujourd'hui même.

Elle détourna le regard, pensive.

-Pourquoi, chérie ? Songes-tu à accepter ?

-Non, mais on verra. Franchement Drago, je n'ai rien d'une Lady Malefoy.

-Tu as tout d'une Lady Malefoy ma douce colombe.

Elle sourit doucereusement :

-La place doit être très demandée.

Il se raidit instinctivement. Le goût d'Astoria parfumait encore sa langue.

-Oui, et à vrai dire je m'en moque, mon ange. C'est toi que je veux.

Elle hocha la tête et se libéra pour ramasser ses affaires. Une étrange lueur mélancolique dans le regard, elle se tourna maladroitement.

-Bon, et bien...j'y vais.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa avec passion, jouant de leurs langues ensemble. Les deux furent dégoûtés de cet échange. Drago voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de ce goût sensuel et fautif, quitte à le faire auprès de sa Hermione Hermione de voir qu'il l'embrassait alors qu'il avait fourré sa langue dans la bouche d'une autre quelques minutes auparavant. Et sans doute pas que dans la bouche...elle se raidit et se détacha avant de lancer sans le regarder,

-Au revoir, Drago.

-Attends ! Euh...demain soir ?

-Où ?

-Rejoins-moi ici, on sortira. Tenue bucolique.

-Bien. À demain.

-À demain ma chérie.

Elle sortit et transplana, laissant Drago seul avec une bouteille forte, son souvenir et ce goût de péché charnel sur les lèvres.

.

-Il m'a trompé Sev.

Deux yeux noirs de part en part d'un nez crochu au centre d'un visage blafard détaillèrent la forme sombre dans le fauteuil. Nulle émotion ne transpirait dans le regard de Severus Rogue. Jamais. Depuis que Lily n'était plus...Severus espérait secrètement qu'un jour, le jeune Potter et la fille Weasley s'accouplent. Peut-être, si leur fille avait les yeux verts de son père...et les cheveux flamboyants de sa mère...peut-être sourirait-il de nouveau. Si seulement ils avaient une enfant comme Lily Potter. Mais pour le moment, les yeux noirs de Severus étaient concentrés sur un problème à ses yeux de taille.

Il avait en quelque sorte adopté la petite Granger. Fille de moldus comme Lily. Elle utilisait les mêmes expressions moldues que la mère défunte de son ami, parfois. Le même feu dans les yeux. La détermination farouche, la franche bravoure, la revendication nette de ses croyances. Elle aurait dû porter le nom Evans, elle aussi. Ou Potter. À la limite.

Il avait assisté à la montée en puissance de la jeune fille au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix comme bras droit de Potter, décision sage s'il en fut une. Le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Un Trio brisé, éclaté de l'intérieur. Par amour. Finalement, tout partait de là et tout y revenait, comme de la terre dont nous sommes soi-disant issus. Bref, Hermione Granger avait démontré à Poudlard déjà sa grande base de données qui n'avait fait que s'accroître au cours des années. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, hors Lily, il estimait un représentant de la maison Gryffondor. Même si ses manies l'avaient agacé. Fichue Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Et puis, avec la guerre, elle était venue à lui, spontanément, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Elle lui demandait de l'aide. Pour comprendre les Mangemorts, analyser leurs vies, leurs choix...il avait accepté, étonné et surpris qu'elle si cartésienne puisse voir l'homme derrière le masque argenté et non pas le simple homme à abattre en bataille. Peu à peu, tandis que Severus la prenait sous son aile, il se prit à l'apprécier et réciproquement.

Ils avaient maintenant une franche amitié et une certaine complicité. Hermione ne se dérangeait pas pour épancher ses déboires amoureuses dans son attentive oreille. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, son filleul. Au lieu de sécher simplement les larmes d'une fille de vingt ans trop vite grandie, ces conversations prenaient une dimension à la fois politique et familiale.

-De quelle manière ?

De toutes, grimaça-t-elle en posant sa bouteille de gin. Il a couché avec Astoria Greengrass dans la pièce mitoyenne et en plus, il a eu le culot de revenir m'embrasser juste après comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais voulu qu'il me le dise, qu'il ait des motivations comme de réduire au silence Astoria mais...non. Foutu de ma gueule en beauté. Quelle conne. Ma vie est brisée et je ne te parle même pas de mon cœur.

-As-tu envisagé de lui dire que tu savais, Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle soupira en replongeant dans la bouteille.

-Si je cesse de le voir, tu sais ce qui en découlera. Mais je ne peux décemment pas y retourner.

-L'aimes-tu ?

-L'aimer ? Je ne sais pas. Oui, sans doute.

-Et lui, t'aime-t-il ?

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le préciser, Sev ? Il ne ferait pas tant de manières si c'était le cas.

-Ne te mets pas martel en crâne, ma chère enfant. Il reviendra vers toi suppliant, j'en suis certain.

-Accro à mon cul, pas à moi. Voilà la vérité crue, mais la vérité vraie.

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-il songeur. Écoute...je dois m'absenter en mission couverture, d'accord ? Alors, reste tranquille je te prie. Demain nous aviserons. As-tu besoin d'une épaule amie ? Un Weasley ? Ginevra ? Potter ? Un autre ?

-Non merci, Sev. Pas Ginny, mais Gin et moi, ironisa-t-elle en brandissant la bouteille.

-Vas doucement tout de même.

-T'en fais pas, Sev. Je suis une grande fille, tu sais ?

-Fais attention.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules las et se replongea dans l'observation de la cheminée en tétant sa bouteille.

Severus s'éloigna d'un pas vif dans la nuit glaciale de cette fin d'octobre et entra dans une vieille boutique désaffectée à quelques rues de là. Cet emplacement stratégique était spécial et inconnu des Mangemorts : la boutique contenait une cheminée exceptionnellement et uniquement rattachée au réseau du pays sorcier entier. De là, il pouvait aller n'importe où, y compris dans le bureau du Ministre s'il le voulait. Peu de personnes connaissaient cet emplacement : Hermione, Harry, lui-même, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall. Le secret s'arrêtait là. Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette qu'il lança dans l'âtre vide avant d'annoncer sa destination.

Dire que Drago Malefoy allait mal serait un euphémisme. Son stock d'alcool en avait pris un sérieux coup et il n'avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil pour récupérer lorsqu'on tambourina à sa porte. Astoria. Ben voyons.

Alors bon, il l'avait peut-être saisie un peu violemment par les cheveux en lui ordonnant de dégager, et il avait peut-être enserré son cou quand elle avait insisté, et il avait peut-être manqué de la tabasser à mort quand elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais comment se faisait-il alors qu'il était maintenant avachi dans son fauteuil hésitant très sérieusement entre se noyer ou se pendre, alors que Astoria était agenouillée devant lui à lui faire la plus belle pipe de sa vie ? Quand avait-il cédé ? Quand l'avait-il traînée au salon pour s'asseoir et la jeter à genoux devant lui ? Quand lui avait-il agrippé les cheveux en lançant d'une voix morne,

-Suce-moi, salope.

Quand ? Quand ? Si son cerveau ne fonctionnait presque plus, son membre, lui, semblait aller très bien, dressé comme un général patriote devant la mort. Son bassin exécutait de petits et machinaux mouvements vers l'avant pour enfoncer encore plus sa hampe dans cette jolie gorge mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il entendait à peine les gémissements étouffés de la blonde qui lui lançait des regards lascifs en s'activant.

Il jouit silencieusement. La pendaison paraissait la solution idéale. Astoria semblait attendre un traitement de faveur puisqu'elle se leva en avalant sa gorgée débordante et ôta sa robe. Les flammes de la cheminée jouaient des jeux d'ombre et de lumière magnifiques sur le corps nu et parfait, mais Drago ne la voyait pas, il pensait.

Que pouvait-Elle faire ? Avait-Elle deviné ? Elle avait paru si triste en partant...bon sang, si elle était enfin tombée amoureuse de lui et qu'il gâchait ses chances à cause de cette garce d'Astoria, demain le cadavre de la blonde serait repêchée dans une rivière. Et probablement le sien avec. Il savait qu'elle l'obsédait, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Hermione Granger et lui, qu'elle l'attirait au-delà de la décence et qu'il l'appréciait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais là... ? Était-ce donc cela l'amour ? L'aimait-il en retour ? Tout portait à le croire.

Devant lui, Astoria avait cessé de gémir en roulant des fesses de manière allusive pour l'apostropher franchement. Il lui jeta un regard polaire, se leva en se rhabillant, et lui jeta ses affaires au visage.

-Casse-toi comme la pute que tu es.

Ce n'avait plus rien d'une insanité sexuelle, mais bien d'une menace. Astoria lui jeta un regard d'avertissement en se rhabillant et commença, ou voulut commencer, par un :

-Je vaux mieux que toutes les...

Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en tira une pièce d'un Gallion avant de lui balancer au visage :

-Voilà ce que tu vaux. Tu peux garder la monnaie.

Folle de rage, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais fut interrompue par les flammes de la cheminée qui viraient vert émeraude. Severus Rogue, vêtu de noir de pied en cap, les cheveux aussi gras qu'à son habitude et l'air visiblement peu amène, commença les mondanités par un :

-Miss Greengrass, vous pouvez disposer.

Celle-ci parut enfler sous le coup de la rage et de l'indignation.

-Dotty vous raccompagnera afin d'être certains que vous partez bien.

L'elfe se matérialisa, intimant doucement à la jeune femme de la suivre quand la porte d'entrée claqua, Severus se retourna vers Drago vivement, le regard noir, puis saisit le jeune homme par le cou et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Comment as-tu osé, siffla-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de menace, moi qui croyais qu'elle exagérait mais non ! Comment as-tu osé...

Il relâcha le blond qui se massa la nuque, le regard noir et le souffle court.

-Je peux savoir, Sev, ce que...

-Mione ! Voilà ce qu'il y a.

Mione ? Depuis quand appelait-il la jeune femme ainsi ?

-Ne fais pas le surpris Drago ! Ta mère m'a prévenu que tu connais notre position de taupes. Aussi je fais partie du Phénix. Et Hermione est ma protégée ! C'est moi qui lui ai enseigné ce qu'elle sait sur la magie noire ! Moi qui l'ai libéré du manoir ! Moi encore qui la soutiens comme ma propre fille, Drago !

Il était dans une rage folle et arpentait la pièce sous le regard ébahi de son filleul.

-Ce n'est pas pour qu'elle me tombe dans les bras en rentrant de chez toi et en me disant que tu te fous royalement de sa gueule, mon petit !

Elle savait.

_Elle savait_.

Oh Merlin.

-Sev, écoute, je...

-Non ! Je ne t'écouterai pas ! Le monde, et en l'occurrence Hermione Granger et son cœur, ne t'appartient pas ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle mais elle a la complaisance de te laisser faire, et tu te permets de l'insulter ! Ta ressemblance avec Lucius est exagérée, c'est choquant...et affligeant. Elle te donne ce qu'elle a de plus cher ! Sa virginité ! Son âme ! Son cœur ! Et toi tu en fais des boulettes de papier, comme si ma fille de cœur n'était qu'une merde...et le pitre qui lui fait subir cela est mon propre filleul ! J'ai droit de regard ! Et laisse-moi t'assurer que ta mère sera folle de rage !

-Severus ! J'adore Hermione, je ne voulais pas...

-Voulais pas quoi ? Coucher avec Astoria ? Difficile de le croire, quand tu la sautes dans la pièce à côté et qu'elle hurle assez fort pour réveiller les morts, et sans même penser à jeter une Insonorisation sur la pièce !

Putain ! Assurdiato...pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

-En plus de la traiter de tous les noms devant cette garce de Greengrass ! N'as-tu aucune honte ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en souffre...

-Menteur ! Tu ne l'aimes pas...tu voulais juste ne pas perdre Astoria ni Hermione. Deux jouets au prix d'un, pas mal, non ? Salopard de merde, t'es devenu un vrai Mangemort, hein !

Ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, Severus ! meugla Drago. Astoria aurait tout dit sinon...

-Drôle de voir, dit Severus d'un ton glacial, comme elle s'en est doutée et qu'elle te l'a pardonné avant même que tu aies commencé de sauter l'autre conne. Drôle de constater que tu l'as très nettement démenti dans cette voie en lui cachant tout.

Le sang de Drago se glaça.

-Drôle de voir comme elle aurait été prête à passer l'éponge sur le fait que tu bâillonnes la bouche de ta blondasse de temps à autre en échange de son silence. Drôle de voir qu'en effet, moi-même je peux constater qu'elle avait raison en me dénonçant ta fourberie immonde puisqu'en arrivant ici, la pétasse en question y était encore et arborant l'air de celle qui vient de passer un sacré bon quart d'heure ! Et enfin, le plus drôle à voir, c'est que tu vas la perdre, définitivement, au moment même où elle était prête à accepter son amour pour toi.

Drago s'effondra. Astoria était une femme morte. Ainsi, tout se terminait de la sorte ? Hermione le quittait pour toujours quand elle tombait enfin amoureuse de lui ? Quand lui-même, se rendit-il compte avec un sursaut, tombait amoureux d'elle ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, les faits étaient là : son doux ange n'accepterait jamais une telle chose. Trop entière pour les tromperies basses et sournoises dans un couple.

Quelle merde il était. Et il la savait perdue désormais. Seule, il pouvait la menacer, la séduire, tenter de la soudoyer, de la conquérir...si Severus, ainsi probablement que l'intégralité de l'Ordre, décidaient de l'éloigner de lui, il pouvait toujours courir pour l'apercevoir de nouveau un jour, ne serait-ce que ça.

-Je t'en supplie Sev...ne fais pas cela...je l'aime...

-Trop tard, trancha Severus d'une voix glaciale. Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, sinon tu es un homme mort, parole de Severus Rogue, compris ?

Avec un regard méprisant pour son filleul déchu, l'ancien professeur de potions s'avança dans les flammes.

.

Le lendemain matin, ayant avalé précipitamment une potion pour sa toute récente gueule de bois, Hermione descendit dans la cuisine du QG et marmonnant qu'il lui fallait un café, bordel, deux cafés ou même six. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant Severus et Narcissa en grande discussion à voix basse autour de la table, Severus très grave et Narcissa ayant un air drôle. Comme quelqu'un qui venait de pleurer ? Impossible. On parlait de Narcissa Malefoy, là. Néanmoins, en la voyant, ils s'interrompirent et Narcissa, pour la première fois de sa vie, jaillit de sa chaise pour serrer brièvement la jeune femme entre ses bras.

-Hermione, ma chère...comment...

-Je vais bien, Narcissa, merci, coupa Hermione d'un ton las en se dirigeant vers les placards. Et vous pouvez reprendre votre discussion sur Drago et moi-même.

-Nous ne...

-C'est cela oui, marmonna-t-elle en se servant un café de noisette. Et je vais bien.

Elle ressortit avec dignité en fermant sèchement la porte. Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard entendu.


	13. Chapter 13

**La bataille se déroulait** sur le Chemin de Traverse et Hermione esquivait mollement les maléfices en les renvoyant sans enthousiasme. Était-Il là ? Se battait-Il ? Pensait-Il à elle ? Peu de chances. Sans doute en train de penser à Astoria. Aux meurtres du jour qu'Il pourrait lui raconter autour d'un dîner hors de prix ce soir-là, avant de la jucher sur une table, un lit, un tapis ou tout ce qui traînait à sa portée.

C'était la première bataille ouverte de la jeune femme depuis quoi. Un an ? Oui, c'est cela. Un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Pas vu son magnifique et hautain visage se tordre sous l'effort, pas vu les mèches blond argenté caresser son visage comme de la soie. Pas vu son rire ravageur, charmeur et pas senti ses mains sur elle, douces et fermes...elle se gifla mentalement et repartit dans la bataille.

Par prudence, par rapport à lui et aux choses étranges qui pouvaient l'habiter, elle avait gardé son capuchon gris rabattu sur ses traits inchangés. S'il la voyait, que ferait-il ? Mettrait-il une emphase toute particulière à la tuer ? Voudrait-il la revoir, enfermé dans sa lubie étrange ? L'ignorerait-il ? En tout cas, depuis un an elle avait eu plusieurs histoires, amourettes sans lendemain qui lui permettaient sinon d'oublier, du moins de combler un instant un petit peu du vide qui la ravageait. Et aucune d'elles n'avait subie les morts peu conventionnelles délivrées par Drago.

Elle souffrait en silence, évidemment. Elle ne le disait à personne, souriait, riait, paraissait aussi heureuse qu'une cheffe de guerre peut l'être en ces temps troublés. Elle avait caché son jeu. Elle se souvenait encore du moment, quelques huit mois plus tôt, des fiançailles tant attendues de Harry et Ginny. Sincèrement heureuse pour eux, s'étaient néanmoins mêlées à ses larmes de joie quelques vraies larmes passées heureusement inaperçues.

Pourquoi avait-elle refusé d'épouser Drago Malefoy ? Ah oui, parce qu'il l'avait trahie. Une dernière fois. L'insulte suprême et la fois de trop.

Elle avait fait croire à son entourage inquiète qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle oubliait Drago. Mais comment l'oublier ? Il était sa Némésis et sa muse, son ange gardien et son Lucifer, sa joie et sa peine, son amour et sa haine. Hermione Granger était morte d'amour. Une partie d'elle l'avait quittée avec lui. Et elle lui en voulait tellement, de penser encore à lui un an après leur séparation. Depuis elle ne l'avait pas vu. D'autres, oui. Mais elle, non.

Severus et Harry avaient mis un soin tout particulier à l'écarter du dossier Malefoy elle leur en était reconnaissante. Depuis cette période, donc, si à la surface elle était fleurie et belle, elle ne refermait que pourriture et dépression. Une façon comme une autre de mourir. De se mourir. Loin de lui.

En un an, elle avait commis de sacrées avancées pour l'Ordre du Phénix, en voyageant beaucoup dans différents pays notamment, tentant de recruter des membres ou de déceler les activités des partisans de Voldemort à l'étranger. Mais aujourd'hui, la bataille s'annonçait si grave qu'on avait envoyé sur le terrain tout ce qui était en mesure de se battre.

Elle était Auror. Donc, en mesure de se battre, en somme son départ au front avait donnée lieu à des hésitations et tergiversations de la part de Harry, mais piaffant d'impatience de frôler la bagarre de nouveau, elle avait crié et il avait insisté, misant sur le fait qu'en un an Malefoy s'était passé de sa sœur de cœur, avait porté ses lubies lubriques ailleurs et se souvenait à peine de son existence.

Bon, c'était exagéré, mais c'était en tout cas l'idée et l'espoir du Phénix. Et sous sa cape, qui la reconnaîtrait ?

-Alors Granger, on a pas les couilles de montrer son visage à l'ennemi ?

Ah si, tout de même. On l'avait reconnu. Elle se retourna tranquillement vers l'homme comme si elle s'y attendait. Et sourit.

-Tu ne m'avais pas promis de me tuer en premier, Zabini ?

-Ce serait un honneur pour toi de périr sous ma baguette, déclara-t-il d'un ton pompeux et ils rirent tous deux.

Il reprit du sérieux et ajouta :

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, sérieusement. Tu ne participes pour ainsi dire plus aux batailles. Ne me dis pas que tu prends une retraite anticipée Granger, ça me mettrait en joie : sans toi on aurait déjà envahi votre QG.

-Quelle importance tu me donnes, Zabini. Bien plus que je n'en ai, en réalité.

-Pas de fausse modestie ma chère. Viens.

Elle savait que Blaise était beaucoup plus honnête que le plus gros des ennemis Mangemorts et elle le suivit un peu méfiante tout de même dans une bâtisse éventrée.

-Granger, je te propose qu'en discutant on se lance des maléfices. Si quelqu'un venait à passer, il ne sera pas dit que Granger l'Auror et Zabini le Mangemort bavardent agréablement à bâtons rompus.

Elle acquiesça et ils commencèrent à se lancer des maléfices médiocres.

-Que deviens-tu Zabini ?

-Oh, la routine je suppose. Et toi ?

-Moi ? La routine, Zabini.

-Menteuse, ricana-t-il. Tu es Auror, et il y a bien quoi ? Un an que l'on ne te voit plus. Tu manques aux Mangemorts, Granger.

-C'est trop d'honneur, sérieusement, répliqua-t-elle avec une courbette parodiée.

-Depuis ta séparation avec Drago, lança Zabini avec perfidie.

Elle se raidit.

-Je te demande pardon, Zabini ?

-Oui, depuis que toi et Drago...fuis-tu ?

-Pourquoi fuirai-je ?

-J'hésite encore, j'avoue, entre te répondre « commettre un meurtre sur sa personne » et « lui tomber en te pâmant dans ses bras ».

-Je ne me pâme pas, Zabini, lança-t-elle froidement. En revanche, le meurtre n'est pas exclu de mes options. Et si tu ne cesses pas de suite ce petit interrogatoire, tu pourrais bien passer devant lui dans l'ordre de mes priorités.

-Ah, parce que le tuer est devenu une priorité ? Drôle pour quelqu'un disparu de la circulation depuis un an.

-Non, dit-elle simplement. Si je le croise, oui. Mais il ne me manque pas et sa vie m'indiffère totalement.

Blaise vit néanmoins nettement sa mâchoire se crisper et ses yeux s'assombrir.

_Mais bien sûr. Tu ne l'aimes plus, et moi, je m'appelle Rowena Serdaigle, je pisse du Felix Felicis et je suis le fils caché de Voldemort_.

-T'intéresses-tu à ce qu'il devient, Granger ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Zabini. Et si jamais je veux le savoir, je n'ai qu'à consulter les dossiers de l'Ordre qui me tendent les bras.

-Et bien, il va se marier.

Le bras de Hermione tomba le long de son corps et elle le fixa, soudain vidée. Il cessa à son tour le combat avant de la détailler quelques instants. Puis il lança,

-Reprends le combat Granger, ou on mourra tous deux.

Elle leva sa baguette et se contenta de parer ses maléfices. L'air de rien, Blaise poursuivit.

-Il nous l'a annoncé, à ses amis proches, hier soir. Astoria est aux anges, je te le garantis. Un sourire dix-huit carats comme la bague qu'il lui a offert en disant je sais plus quoi-que la bague n'était pas même une part d'ombre de la valeur qu'elle, elle possédait, ou je ne sais quoi. Des trucs de gonzesse et d'homme amoureux, j'imagine. Ils envisagent déjà d'acheter une grande maison de campagne-avec, Stora a précisé, au moins trois chambres pour les enfants. L'annonce officielle de leur futur mariage sera fait d'ici à une semaine. Et ils se marieront à l'été.

Hermione, en larmes depuis le « sourire dix-huit carats »-non en fait, remarquait Blaise, depuis le « Astoria »- manqua s'effondrer.

-Arrête ça de suite, Zabini. S'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle.

-Ben quoi ? Je croyais que sa vie t'indifférait.

Elle s'effondra pour de bon. Craignant définitivement pour leurs vies et maudissant Drago et ses plans foireux, Blaise courut vers elle et ils transplanèrent tous deux. Vers une petite clairière dans le Northumberland, au milieu de nulle part. Elle se tenait à genoux, tête entre les mains, couinant comme un nourrisson, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Blaise posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Il m'avait promis...il m'avait dit...

-Quoi donc, Hermione ?

Blaise était curieux. Qu'avait-il encore fichu, Malefoy de malheur.

-Il m'avait demandé en mariage.

Positivement atterré, Blaise chuchota :

-Et tu as refusé ?

-Non...je lui avais demandé d'attendre que les sentiments viennent...mais ils étaient déjà là, pour moi, je me les cachais je suppose...mais il ne m'aimait pas, hein Blaise, il ne m'aimait pas...

-Si. Drago t'aimait.

Il retint d'ajouter « et il t'aime encore ». Ainsi donc, un détail que Drago lui avait caché. Et certainement pas par oubli.

-Ah oui, il m'aimait vachement...d'abord il me trompe puis il épouse sa maîtresse...

-Je pense que si tu voulais le garder, t'évanouir durant un an n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, Hermione.

-Moi, je l'aurais attendu toute ma vie, répondit-elle avec douceur. Des liaisons oui...mais pas ça. Je suis condamnée à être malheureuse sur ce plan de toute manière. Ron, un traître, Drago, un traître...je fais dans le retourne-ta-veste dis moi !

-Écoute, Hermione. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, débuta-t-il gêné, mais...si tu as besoin d'aide...enfin, c'est juste une proposition hein...viens dîner chez moi un de ces soirs. Avec Pansy, qui rêve d'envie de retrouver son amie d'un soir. Sais-tu qu'elle n'arrive pas à mentionner ton nom sans partir en crise de fou rire ? Et Daphné. Daphné déteste sa sœur presque autant que toi. Vous pourrez lui casser du sucre sur le dos toutes les trois. Et t'auras littéralement le spectacle de voir Millicent draguer mon elfe de maison.

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux et le regarda. Elle savait qu'en toute logique, elle devait se méfier de Zabini et ses amis. Mais déchirée par la trahison de Malefoy, elle ne pouvait refuser de l'aide de quelqu'un qui lui tendait la main, puisque ses amis à elle pensaient qu'elle se portait bien. Et puis, si c'était un piège tant pis, elle savait se défendre elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-Non ?

-Si, je te jure. Et ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle qui te démontreront avec ravissement l'étendue insondable de leur connerie. Ainsi que Théo. Il t'admire Théo, et je sais que tu serais ravie de discuter gros ouvrage poussiéreux avec lui. Et, ajouta-t-il après réflexion, il y a moi. Le beau, le brave, le fort, le magnifique-

-J'ai compris Blaise, rit-elle. Tu es le grand Blaise Zabini.

-Content que tu enregistres aussi vite. Je connais Pans' depuis le berceau et elle n'a toujours pas digéré le message.

Ils rirent.

-Allez, entendu, je t'enverrai un hibou dans la semaine.

-D'accord. Viens Hermione, rentrons. Il se fait tard.

Ils transplanèrent.

.

Blaise Zabini , masque argenté au visage et capuchon rabaissé sur son front d'une beauté fascinante, rejoignit d'un pas vif la sortie. Les Mangemorts avaient été donner leur compte-rendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à présent, Drago attendait ses amis. Blaise régla son pas sur celui d'un jeune groupe et lança en avançant dans la nuit sombre,

-Alors ?

-Mission réussie, déclara Pansy avec satisfaction. Nous, c'est à dire Millicent et moi savons maintenant grâce à ce jeune idiot que nous avons capturé et torturé où se trouvait Hermione Granger depuis un an.

-De même, nota Théo. Daphné et moi-même avons arraché le secret des protections qui entouraient Hermione pour la cacher de Drago le temps qu'elle se trouvait en Angleterre. Et toi ?

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Et c'était concluant ?

-Au-delà des espérances de Drago...

Ils eurent tous les cinq un sourire entendu, sauf peut-être Millicent qui ne souriait que pour suivre le mouvement collectif.

-Néanmoins, poursuivit Blaise, elle m'a appris un détail que Drago a apparemment oublié de nous préciser, à savoir que Drago l'avait demandé en mariage au début de toute cette affaire. Et elle n'a pas vraiment refusé, juste remis la décision à plus tard, question de sentiments...

Pansy et Théo s'arrêtèrent net.

-QUOI ?

-Oui, aussi j'entends en parler avec lui. Allons-y.

Ils transplanèrent.

.

-Milky ! La porte, bordel ! Par tous les rasoirs inefficaces de Merlin !

Le jeune elfe de maison bondit et ouvrit, laissant passer les amis de Drago, qui se rendirent au petit salon du manoir de campagne des Malefoy dans le Devon.

-Où est Astoria ? demanda Pansy en se vautrant sur un canapé et claquant des doigts pour que Milky lui apporte à boire.

Drago Malefoy grimaça en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

-Je lui ai suggéré de passer le week-end chez ses parents afin qu'ils discutent chiffons.

-Chiffons mes fesses, ricana Daphné avant d'imiter avec talent et pompe sa cadette : mère, selon vous, le tulle ou la dentelle pour orner cet ourlet invisible aux regards ? Non, ne vous moquez pas, mon père ! Une simagrée pour vous, mais pour moi, quelle importance ! Mon Drago va y poser les yeux là-dessous, il verra certainement le moindre inconfort et refusera de me toucher ! Songez-vous ! Depuis cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe que le malheureux chéri a dû toucher par amour de sa patrie, ces choses, si vous voyez, lui posent problème...

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en se servant à boire tandis que Daphné faisait mine de s'évanouir à moitié de dégoût entre deux regards enamourés pour Drago. Cessant ses pitreries, elle se redressa, mais Drago lui-même souriait largement.

-J'espère vraiment Drago que l'ourlet en question sera porté par Hermione le jour J, parce que d'une part, en tant que Miss Greengrass cadette elle est déjà insupportable, je n'ose imaginer les dégâts comme Lady Malefoy. Et d'autre part, j'ai trouvé plus de qualités chez ton aimée en une nuit que chez ma sœur dans toute sa vie !

Ce fut comme un signal. Drago, angoissé, se tourna vers Blaise.

-Alors ?

-Alors j'ai fait comme on a dit. Je l'ai gentiment accostée en pleine lutte pour la sauvegarde de nos jours, je l'ai entraînée à part-note bien d'ailleurs qu'elle ne nous en veut pas _à nous_-je lui ai demandé comment elle allait et où elle était cette année passée, et comme je suis un Mangemort et elle Auror, elle n'a pas eu l'amabilité de me répondre. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait avoir de tes nouvelles, elle m'a clairement signifié que non, elle s'en foutait royalement et que tu lui étais à présent totalement indifférent. Ah si, elle a tout de même spécifié que si elle te croisait à tout hasard, elle te lancerait un petit Avada entre les deux yeux, mais que hormis cela, tu ne faisais plus partie de ses priorités, qu'elle avait sa vie et que d'autres se chargeraient de toi à sa place.

Drago devint blême et serra son verre de gin si fort que celui-ci manqua éclater, tandis que Blaise savourait son effet dans un silence horrifié. Puis il reprit.

-Ensuite je lui ai donné tes fameuses nouvelles de mariage en avant-première.

Il savoura encore un court moment et précisa :

-Et là ça a été le drame.

Drago se redressa si vivement qu'il manqua de se briser quelques os.

-Quoi ? Racontes.

-Je lui ai donc dit que tu allais te marier. Elle a arrêté de se battre et me regardait comme si j'étais Voldemort en train d'embrasser Dumbledore.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai repris, avec force détails. Que Astoria était aux anges. C'est là où elle a commencé à pleurer. Que ta promise avait un sourire dix-huit carats comme sa bague, que tu lui as donné avec un discours style : « cette bague ne vaut même pas une infime partie de ton ombre blablabla ». Là elle nous a fait une crise de larmes. Quand je lui ai annoncé que vous étiez très amoureux tous deux elle a frôlé la crise d'apoplexie, et lorsque j'ai dit que Astoria et toi achetiez une maison de campagne avec selon le bon vouloir de ta fiancée trois chambres pour vos enfants à venir, elle s'est effondrée et si bien que j'ai dû la faire transplaner dans la pampa nordique. Elle a mis deux bonnes heures à se calmer et là, elle m'a appris une chose bien étrange.

Le regard de Blaise se durcit nettement.

-Tu avais demandé Hermione en mariage avant votre rupture.

Drago pâlit.

-Je vous l'aurais dit si elle avait accepté.

-Elle n'a pas refusé.

-Mais elle n'a pas accepté. Et elle est partie.

-La faute à qui ?

Drago s'énerva :

-Putain Blaise, tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix ! Hein ? Comme l'a si bien précisé mon cher parrain, il me fallait bien un truc pour bâillonner cette conne d'Astoria !

-Vachement utile puisque tu l'as perdue, commenta Daphné d'un ton neutre et dans la délicatesse en plus. Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu n'es pas allé te taper ma sœur dans le lit même où Hermione dormait ce matin-là.

-Là n'est pas la question, s'empressa de couper Pansy en voyant nettement le rouge monter aux joues de Drago, ce qui était toujours mauvais signe chez un homme aussi impassible.

-Oui, là n'est pas la question, Blaise, dit précipitamment Drago, et pourquoi t'a-t-elle parlé de cette proposition d'ailleurs ?

-À ton avis, grand malin ! Tu annonces vouloir l'épouser envers et contre tout et à peine un an après tu veux en épouser une autre ! Elle t'aime encore mec, ou moi je ne suis pas Blaise Zabini ! Quand je pense qu'elle m'a dit que tu ne l'as jamais aimé, moi je me dis que vous me faites une belle équipe de bras cassés ! Tous les deux ! Alors merde, mec, si c'est elle la femme de ta vie, soit, mais conduis-toi en homme en la gagnant ! Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Astoria et que tu ne peux obtenir pardon en la...

-Blaise !

-Désolé Pans', mais c'est vrai quoi ! Mec, t'as déconné, assume. Elle t'aime peut-être encore mais je te jure qu'elle doit te haïr. Sceller des fiançailles avec celle qui t'a volé à elle pour la reconquérir ? Je demande à voir.

-Le but était justement qu'elle voie ce mariage d'un mauvais œil pour tenter de remédier à cela, remarqua justement Théo.

-Argh ! Bref, mec, la suite et fin : elle a accepté de tous nous revoir à un dîner, je la contacte dans la semaine pour venir chez moi.

Drago s'illumina et parut revivre.

-Je tiens à préciser, l'ami, ricana Blaise, que quand je dis _tous _cela concerne : moi, Théo, Pansy, Daphné, Millicent, Vincent et Gregory. Je ne vois pas de Drago là-dedans.

En effet, le fils Malefoy parut beaucoup moins enchanté.

-Elle ne veut pas me voir ?

-Franchement ? Dans l'état où elle était je n'ai même pas osé. Donc, un conseil. Profil bas.

-Un Malefoy ne fait pas profil bas connard. Il conquiert et exige.

-Oui, ben le Malefoy-Qui-Conquiert-Et-Exige va se la mettre en sourdine un moment, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à nous. Laisse-lui deux, trois repas avec nous et tu pourras la revoir, mec. Elle ne nous connaît déjà pas bien, à Poudlard on se détestait et aujourd'hui on est supposés s'entre-tuer, le clan Granger et le nôtre. Alors tout doux.

-Et vous autres ? Pansy, Millicent ?

-Hermione a effectué un petit tour du monde en un an, déclara Pansy. Elle revenait rarement en Angleterre. France, Espagne, Italie, Islande, Russie, Australie...bref elle a voyagé quoi. Pour recruter des membres et pour neutraliser les mages noirs partisans du Maître hors-frontières. Elle a été très efficace d'ailleurs, comme dans tout ce qu'elle semble entreprendre. Évidemment, elle a été folle de rage en apprenant sa...euh...mutation. Grave crise au sein de l'Ordre, parce que penses-tu, elle est cheffe des Aurors et ne voulait pas quitter le terrain, et elle avait peur pour ses amis qui se battaient là-bas en Angleterre, eux...le Phénix a dit que l'ampleur que notre cause prend en-dehors du pays est inquiétante et qu'il fallait quelqu'un de compétant pour s'en charger. Elle aurait tout simplement répliqué qu'elle formait les gens à être compétents et qu'elle était plus utile en Angleterre mais rien à faire, imbuvable. Finalement le conseil de l'Ordre l'a mise à la porte tellement elle gueulait.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Pas Potter, hein, mais il n'a rien dit...elle a été suspendue de ses fonctions de bras droit plusieurs semaines, temps de se calmer. Quand la réunion a été terminé elle a attrapé Potter par le collet et lui a mis une bonne gifle. En criant. Que s'il continuait à la mettre de côté elle se tirait définitivement de l'Ordre. Elle devenait neutre. Évidemment, Potter a été tout en émoi de ses menaces et lui a dit que c'était pour sa côte de popularité qu'elle l'envoyait elle, avec les meilleures protections. Et c'est là où ton nom est apparu, Drago.

-Ah ?

-Elle a dit à Potter qu'il n'était ni son père ni son frère ni son mari, et qu'elle n'allait pas se cacher de toi et qu'il cesse de lui mentir. Potter a repris assez vertement ses termes en disant que tu l'avais bien arnaquée, ensorcelée et compagnie pour qu'elle prenne ta défense ainsi. Elle a dit que non et qu'elle avait été consentante du moment où tu l'as embrassée sur la joue jusqu'au moment où tu l'as baisée. Ses propres termes, vois, rapportés d'un témoin direct de la scène. Potter l'a pris très très mal et lui a ordonné de partir en mission sinon c'est lui qui la mettait au ban de l'Ordre. Elle lui a dit que sans elle il n'était rien et Potter a semblé se radoucir en disant qu'il faisait d'elle l'ambassadrice de sa popularité dans le monde, avant de rajouter perfidement « chose que Malefoy n'a pas, lui ». Et elle lui a répondu très en colère : « Tu as raison Potter, le talent se passe de popularité. » Avant de vider pour partir. Évidemment, ça a fait mauvais genre au Phénix et les gens marmonnaient que oui, Potter est populaire et que non, il n'avait pas de talent par rapport à Drago Malefoy, que c'est Granger qui le dit et elle a côtoyé de très près les deux.

Drago avait tellement bombé le torse face aux éloges de Hermione sur lui et leur effet que Pansy rajouta avec irritation,

-Elle a fait un saut trois jours plus tard à Londres sur demande expresse de Severus pour calmer les choses et a fait un démenti.

Il se ratatina tant qu'elle le prit cette fois en pitié mais continua.

-Disant seulement que si toi tu avais du talent, Potter lui avait talent et popularité. Et surtout, elle a rajouté à voix haute, que Potter, lui, l'avait, elle.

Drago sembla désolé et Pansy fit signe qu'elle avait terminé. Théo se retourna vers lui.

-Des sorts normaux. Désillusion et compagnie, seulement, elle ne sortait presque jamais du QG quand elle y était. Elle passait déposer des bilans, des choses comme cela, mais sautait rarement dehors. Mais il y avait bien un maléfice de repousse à ton encontre.

Drago soupira. Bien entendu, il avait guetté avidement de la voir. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, maintenant. De toutes façons, malgré ses troupes aux aguets pour la jeune femme, il n'en avait reçu des nouvelles que deux fois en un an.

Une première fois, juste après leur rupture et avant apparemment que ce maudit Potter et ce salaud de Severus ne la déportent, lors d'une mission sauvetage avec dix Aurors où comme d'habitude, elle s'était illustrée et une seconde fois il y a quatre mois maintenant, deux jeunes soldats du Mal ayant affirmé l'avoir vu traverser Londres de nuit avec une patrouille ouverte, c'est à dire visible et non tapie dans l'ombre, quoique la discrétion était toujours, évidemment, de mise.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Drago.

Maintenant, Hermione est de nouveau sur le devant de la scène anglaise, dit doucement Daphné. Et prête à en découdre. Elle a repris toute sa place et ses fonctions et elle a seulement envoyé quelques ambassadeurs dans les pays traversés pour assurer l'ordre et un lien. Et elle a fait lever tous les sortilèges, y compris ceux à ton encontre Drago. Je pense qu'elle a dû se dire que tu étais passé à autre chose- même si l'annonce de ton mariage lui a fait mal et même si elle te veut encore.

-Et...les amants ?

-Il y en a eu, trois ou quatre, dit vaguement Théo. Surtout dans les pays traversés. Et encore à ce que j'ai compris, il lui fallait être ivre morte avant de tomber dans les bras d'un homme aussi beau soit-il. Et encore, tout est purement sexuel.

-Trois ou quatre ? Trois ou quatre, Théo? Trois ou quatre hommes ont touché ma future femme en un an ?

-Dit celui qui en autant de temps a possédé autant de femmes qu'il y a de jours dans l'année, ricana Blaise. D'ailleurs un conseil. Oublie-les toutes.

-Plutôt crever que te trahir de nouveau Hermione...

Et ils mirent au point leur stratégie, en bons Serpentards manipulateurs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hermione avait accepté la soirée** chez Blaise par retour de hibou pour le vendredi. Le jour J, vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre et de délicats et discrets bijoux en or, elle attendit que le petit elfe de maison lui ouvre.

-Bonjour Miss, salua l'elfe en se penchant si bas que son nez en groin aurait pu lui servir d'aspirateur pour la paillasse. Monsieur Blaise vous attend, Miss. Permettez à Tioggo de mener Miss à la salle de réception.

-Merci, Tioggo.

Le petit elfe trottinait pour rejoindre l'immense salle de réception et tout le monde se tourna vers l'elfe pour l'entendre clamer,

-Miss Hermione Granger est là, Monsieur !

Alors sept paires d'yeux curieux la détaillèrent, sans gêne. Puis Blaise s'avança pour la serrer franchement dans ses bras :

-Merci d'être venue, Hermione. Nous en sommes ravis. Viens...

Pansy Parkinson, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha à son tour et la saluait comme une vieille amie :

-Hermione ! Comme je suis ravie ! Un an, hein ?

-C'est long, en effet...bonjour Théo...

-Hermione ! Je comprends mieux en étant moins saoul pourquoi Drago avait jeté son dévolu sur toi...

-Mmh...merci Théo...salut Daphné...

Tandis que les invités embrassaient la jeune femme, Blaise invita Théo à le suivre dans un recoin de la salle où il s'empressa de lui poser une gifle magistrale derrière la tête.

-Aaaah ! Mais qu'ai-je fait encore ?

-Lui parler de Drago, du con ! Tiens-toi plutôt à tes livres poussiéreux sur les runes du Moyen-Âge ou sur les bienfaits du sel plutôt que du poivre dans une soupe aux choux, mais laisse les adultes responsables parler entre eux, d'accord ?

Théodore Nott se redressa en prenant un air vivement indigné et comme blessé dans son intégrité :

-Des runes du Moyen-Âge, vraiment ? Tu ne te rends pas compte des lacunes de ta culture, mon pauvre ami ! Les runes, vois-tu, sont un alphabet dont nous ne pouvons que deviner l'origine et l'âge. Toujours est-il que les scientifiques soupçonnent leur apparition vers le...eh ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-Pour ne pas t'entendre déblatérer sur un alphabet tout à fait inutile et sans doute préhistorique, ricana Blaise en allant s'approprier tout un plateau de petits-fours sous les yeux avides de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Moi Théo, je trouve cela intéressant !

Hermione. Tout craché.

-Penches-tu pour l'hypothèse du Professeur Mortkitue ou celle du chevalier de Cartobance ?

-Je pense préférer Cartobance, déclara Hermione après réflexion. Car, malgré la courbe des signes runiques...

-Moi aussi je préfère Cartobance, lança distraitement Pansy, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il a un nom moins idiot que Mortkitue. Celui-là il a du appeler ses enfants Avada et Kedavra.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux réprobateurs de Théo qui se tenait comme un prêtre devant son église souillée par des hérétiques. Puis, marmonnant quelque chose sur l'« indécence absolue d'interrompre une si spirituelle conversation » et « la bestialité de l'ignorance », il se consola néanmoins devant une bouteille de vodka avec Crabbe et Goyle qui souriaient comme des idiots. Qu'ils étaient, d'ailleurs.

La soirée se déroula à merveille et lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Hermione vécut l'un des moments les plus historiques de sa vie. Le service fut emmené par quatre elfes sous la direction de Tigglio à qui Millicent battit des cils longuement. Tigglio se pencha en salut et laissa les choses là, alors que la jeune femme tentait en rosissant tous les moyens pour l'attirer, allant de « le sel est trop loin de moi » à « zut, j'ai renversé mon vin sur ma robe ».

Quand elle vit la tête que tirait le pauvre elfe qui devait tamponner le tissu souillé sur les genoux de l'invitée avec une serviette, Hermione sentit les larmes l'envahir. Elle s'écroula sans plus de cérémonies sur la table, étouffant de rire de concert avec Pansy et Daphné.

-Tu ne m'avais pas menti Blaise, devait-elle murmurer plus tard toujours secouée de soubresauts nerveux. Génial.

Il ricana.

-Qui c'est le meilleur ?

-Argh, définitivement toi, Ô Grand Blaise.

-Fier de voir que quelqu'un ici apprécie les choses à leur juste valeur, s'écria le jeune homme en pavanant comme un coq.

Ce soir-là Hermione rentra heureuse et, très franchement, totalement éméchée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer qu'elle passerait autant de bon temps en compagnie de Mangemorts et, en vérité, elle avait hâte de recommencer.

Durant quatre semaines cela dura. Elle dînait chez l'un d'eux deux fois la semaine, inventant des propos fallacieux pour l'Ordre, hormis Severus et Narcissa qui savaient mystérieusement toujours tout. Et deux fois par semaine environ aussi, elle allait chez Blaise pour bavarder tranquillement. Entre amis. Loin de la guerre. Foutue guerre. Loin de Voldemort et des meurtres, des batailles et des privations.

C'était bon, comme un fruit cueilli un matin de rosée, pur et frais, sans souillures autres que celles de la nature. En bataille, les nouveaux camarades de la jeune femme ne se battaient évidemment pas avec elle, ou alors pour échanger deux-trois faux maléfices et discuter un peu, se donnant l'impression qu'ils combattaient alors que cela les reposait un peu.

Puis un jour, alors qu'elle alla chez Blaise, tout dérapa.

Ils étaient dans les cuisines en train de se chahuter gentiment en mangeant des scones beurrés, Tigglio arriva quelque peu hâtif vers son maître et, lançant un regard méfiant à Hermione- après tout, elle était de l'Ordre, et malgré son amitié avec la jeunesse Mangemortienne il ne lui faisait pas confiance- s'empressa de lui marmonner quelques mots à l'oreille. Le visage sombre de Blaise pâlit et il dit :

-Euh...Mione ? Ça ne te dérange pas de revenir demain ? J'ai une visite un peu impromptue...

-Non, pas du tout, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et ne voulant absolument pas connaître le visiteur de son ami. De toute façon, j'ai à faire...merci et à dem...

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant des pas dans le couloir tandis qu'une voix appelait :

-Blaise ? Blaise ! Écoute, mon pote, je dois...

La grande et puissante silhouette, encadrée d'un halo de cheveux blonds et dont les traits déterminés étaient perforés de deux yeux acier, venait de s'encadrer dans la porte de la cuisine. Le silence se fit. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était si inchangée, si jolie, mignonne...si Elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à décrocher les yeux des siens. Ces yeux qui lui avaient tant manqués...comment ces yeux ne lui avaient-ils pas tellement manqués d'ailleurs tant qu'elle devait courir chaque nuit dans son lit ? Elle avait oublié la puissance de son regard. Ces yeux qui vous déshabillent et dont elle rêvait chaque nuit...ou plutôt non, elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle avait occulté, pour éviter de se faire du mal. Enfin, il prit la parole. Et ce ne fut pas gentil.

-Blaise...qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?

-Elle est mon invitée, Drago, rétorqua Blaise froidement en lui lançant un regard lourd de menaces.

-Elle est de l'Ordre, bon sang !

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché, toi...

-Oui ! Et j'ai fait une belle connerie, à ne pas refaire. Heureusement que ma chère Astoria m'a ouvert les yeux et sorti de cette galère ! Non mais t'es sérieux Blaise ? Toi aussi tu la sautes ?

-Non, c'est purement amical vois-tu ! Je ne...

-Amical !

Drago partit d'un rire à glacer le sang.

-Amical, Blaise ? Tu déconnes ? Comme si les gens comme nous pouvaient se permettre de fréquenter des sales Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle.

L'insulte suprême lancé avec un mépris insolent tira Hermione de sa léthargie et elle lança :

-Parfaitement, Malefoy. Amical, ne t'en déplaise. Je vais rentrer, désolée, Blaise. On m'attend chez moi...je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, à toi et à ta...

Elle renifla avec dédain.

-Femme.

Et elle sortit tête haute.

Blaise, ahuri, se tourna vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, statufié.

-Merde alors...j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi con que toi...

Et Blaise s'avança avec roideur pour venir abattre un coup de poing magistral au blond qui se recula en hoquetant de douleur et de surprise, tenant son nez saignant et plissant les yeux.

-Putain Zabini ! C'était quoi, ça ?

-J'avais l'intention de te demander la même chose, tiens, lança Blaise d'un ton furieux. Le coup de poing, c'était à la fois pour te sortir de ta léthargie, te punir d'avoir insulté mon amie et d'avoir foutu en l'air tes dernières chances avec Hermione. Bonne chance avec Astoria, parce que là, vraiment, je ne vois pas...

-Connard ! Je débarque chez toi, je te trouve dans ta cuisine en train de bouffer avec Elle ! Avec Elle, Blaise ! Moi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis treize mois, et toi t'es là à...

-A quoi ? Vas-y gros imbécile ! On faisait quoi de contraire à la bienséance hein ? Je l'apprécie autant que Pans' ou Daphné ! Alors va te faire foutre ! Et toi t'arrive comme un gros con que tu es, tu la déshabilles des yeux, et vas-y que je t'insulte, Sang-de-Bourbe et compagnie, et en plus t'as même félicité Astoria d'avoir brisé ta relation avec elle ! T'es content maintenant ?

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

-Je sais pas moi putain ! Un « bonjour, Hermione » ne t'aurait pas ruiné je crois !

-Elle non plus ne m'a pas salué, bougonna Drago.

-Quoi ? Tu te payes ma tête mec. Tu l'as trompée sous ses yeux et tu veux qu'elle tombe à tes pieds en un geste de rédemption ? T'es malade mon pauvre.

-Oui, mec. Malade d'amour pour elle.

-Alors prouve-le lui au lieu de l'insulter, la rabaisser et compagnie !

-Je viendrais au prochain repas.

-J'espère bien, puisque c'est chez moi et samedi soir, dit Blaise d'un ton acide. Et que ce serait sympa, des excuses devant tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Tu délires...

-Pas le moins du monde, je te l'assure, grinça Blaise en sortant non sans avoir claqué la porte derrière lui.

.

Hermione se pointa au Manoir Zabini à 20h tapantes, comme d'habitude, et fut accueillie par les mêmes réactions que d'ordinaire : câlin surexcité de Pansy et tendre de Blaise, rire enchanteur et bises légères de Daphné, rires débiles de Crabbe et Goyle, rougissements gênés et admiratifs de Millicent, et monologue de Théo sur le dernier dictionnaire de métamorphose avalé.

Néanmoins, elle remarqua deux couverts supplémentaires aux huit habituels, mais elle eut vit sa réponse. Très belle dans sa robe émeraude, Blaise décida de l'asseoir à sa gauche, gardant une place libre à sa droite ainsi que le siège d'à côté. Alors qu'ils se décidaient de passer à table, une voix surexcitée s'éleva depuis l'entrée et Hermione se figea. Sous la table, Blaise posa une main sur son genou et le serra gentiment, pour lui donner du courage. Le regard de Daphné de l'autre côté d'elle s'assombrit également.

-Pousse-toi, sale elfe débile ! Ooooooooh, je ne peux pas attendre de les montrer à Daphné, elle va être très jalouse, elle n'en a jamais eu de pareilles, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne soit pas jolie mais enfin, je l'ai toujours éclipsé côté plaire-aux-hommes ! Mais ne t'en fais pas chériiiii ! Si je n'étais pas si belle, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé d'être la femme de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Astoria Greengrass fit une entrée théâtrale dans la salle de réception, faisant mine de sursauter en portant sa main à sa gorge, voyant la tablée, puis plaquant un grand sourire faux sur ses lèvres. Drago la suivait, l'air maussade. Hermione, elle, était simple et spontanée Astoria le fatiguait.

-Oooooooh, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tous ici, déjà !

Comme si elle n'était pas consciente qu'ils entendaient ses moindres paroles perfides depuis le hall.

-Blaise, chouchou !

La blonde se jeta sur lui pour picorer sa joue d'un quasi-suçon.

-Il y a tellement longtemps !

Elle fit ensuite le tour de la table en montrant maintes effusions. En arrivant devant Daphné, elle lui exhiba sous le nez, manquant de la cogner, un bracelet en diamants dont le poids devait donner un bon lest à celle qui voulait sauter dans un lac pour se noyer.

-Tu as vu, ma Daphné ! Il est beau hein ? J'ai craqué en le voyant dans la vitrine et cet a-do-rable Dray me l'a simplement acheté ! Comme ça ! Je lui ai dit que je le remercierai par une nuit d'amour mais il a refusé...vois s'il est galant ! Pas du genre à acheter pour obtenir en retour !

Pansy sembla s'étouffer dans son verre et Drago lui lança un regard torve en tentant de dissimuler un sourire narquois alors que Pansy, elle, manifestait son hilarité. Néanmoins, Drago s'amusa beaucoup moins et il se tendit nettement quand il voyait sur qui se posait le regard de la belle blonde...

En entrant dans la salle il l'avait vue. Époustouflante n'était pas un trop grand mot alors qu'elle portait simplement une robe. Sans bijoux ni maquillage, cheveux défaits de toute façon elle était magnifique au naturel. Il tenta désespérément d'accrocher son regard alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table derrière sa bruyante amie. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois sans que cela paraisse manquer de naturel : peut-être qu'elle s'en fichait, de lui, alors ? Non. Ne pas céder à des pensées déprimantes. La reconquérir. En faire ta femme et la mère de tes enfants.

-Oh, oh, oh.

Le ton de sa « promise » était menaçant et surpris. Elle venait juste de reconnaître Hermione.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, future Madame Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en sirotant son Bellini. Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Le ton était plat. Sans rebondissement aucune. Drago commençait à désespérer. De plus, Astoria paraissait perplexe, et méfiante.

-Sans doute, répondit-elle d'ailleurs en saisissant le bras de son fiancé brusquement, que beaucoup d'autres aimeraient être à ma place.

-Sans doute, répondit Hermione avec douceur.

Alors, enragée, Astoria attaqua franchement :

-Pas trop dégoûtée de me voir au bras de l'homme que tu aimais et qui te détestait ?

Là, Hermione leva des yeux nettement amusés et laissa tomber telle une bombe,

-Oh, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, Miss Greengrass.

Blaise leva des yeux lumineux sur son amie, Pansy partit d'un éclat de rire si franc qu'elle ne parvint pas à le masquer, Théo cacha son sourire narquois derrière une serviette et Daphné jubilait à vue d'œil.

-Qu'entends-tu par là ? aboya Astoria. Que mon époux futur peut entretenir, ou a pu le faire par le passé, un quelconque sentiment amoureux à ton égard ?

-Non, répliqua Hermione d'une voix cette fois très froide. J'entends par là que c'est plutôt auprès de ton fiancé qu'il faut se renseigner pour savoir s'il n'est pas trop dégoûté de passer sa vie à ton crochet.

Astoria fulminait.

-Il suffit, Stora, dit soudainement une voix calme. Vas t'asseoir. Comment oses-tu insulter les invitées de Blaise sous son toit.

Astoria tourna un regard brûlant de rage vers Drago mais, après qu'il eut brièvement frôlé ses lèvres des siennes, s'exécuta. Drago s'avança ensuite vers Hermione en plantant ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit un baisemain en s'y attardant certainement plus que la bienséance ne le permettait, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frémir Astoria de haine. Il garda la petite main chaude de Hermione dans la sienne pour lui parler et elle ne se déroba pas. Bon point.

-Je suis ravi de te revoir, Hermione.

-Moi de même.

De nouveau ce ton détaché, comme si elle s'en fichait. Il pressa un peu ses doigts et elle frissonna en levant son regard doucement vers lui. Il mourrait d'envie de lui crier son amour, de la serrer contre lui. Rien que de lui tenir la main après tout ce temps à n'avoir d'elle que les souvenirs qui alimentaient sa relation intime avec l'autre folle, le faisait bander. Par Merlin. Plus une heure loin d'elle désormais.

-Je...suis désolé.

-Pardon ?

-Du comportement de ma fiancée vis-à-vis de toi. Et de t'avoir accueillie si...étrangement hier. J'étais surpris.

Pour la première fois, il la sentit se détendre un peu et elle lui renvoya un regard chaleureux.

-Pas autant que moi. Toi au moins, tu as eu la correction de me parler, plaisanta-t-elle. Je te pardonne. En revanche, on ne pardonne pas soi-même les autres.

Drago glissa un regard coulant sur sa fiancée qui se leva, à bout :

-Hors de question que je me pardonne auprès d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

-IL SUFFIT !

Blaise s'était levé, le regard noir tourné sur la blonde.

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à mon amie !

-Aaaaah, soupira méchamment Astoria. Vous vous la passez entre vous c'est cela ? D'abord Drago, puis Blaise...prochainement Théo sans doute ?

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de se lever en envoyant valser son verre, folle de rage.

-Comment oses-tu sale petite peste ! Vu ton dossier en matière de tournantes, je me la fermerais à ta place !

-J'avais oublié qu'en plus de la sale petite Granger, il y avait une autre ancienne maîtresse de Drago, ici !

-Deux, en fait, clama Daphné tranquillement. J'ai été mature sexuellement avant toi, chère sœur.

Drago et Hermione se tenaient toujours par la main, ébahis.

-Mais regarde-la Drago !

Astoria était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Cette Sang-de-Bourbe indigne de toi ! Elle est laide en outre ! Et mal parée ! Où sont tes bijoux, hein, Granger ?

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui se leva, serrant toujours la main de Drago dans la sienne. Et ô surprise, il lui semblait bien qu'il avait serré la sienne en retour, comme pour lui donner confiance, puis elle se chassa cette idée ridicule de la tête. Il ne l'encourageait pas tout de même vis-à-vis de sa fiancée tout de même ! Lui qui l'insultait si copieusement hier...

_Mais alors pourquoi ne me lâche-t-il pas la main _?

-Greengrass, débuta-t-elle avec colère. Toujours une stupide putain à ce que je vois. Je n'ai pas besoin de bijoux, puisque je suis, moi, belle naturellement. Toi en revanche, vu le pot d'encre sur ta figure, je n'en dirais pas tant. Néanmoins je ne me fais pas de souci pour ce pauvre Drago, puisque la première chose que tu dois lui pointer sous le nez le matin c'est ton cul et j'ose espérer qu'il est mieux fait que ta face. Ce que tu as d'ailleurs toujours fait. En outre, quand je vois cette laisse en diamants à ton cou, je me dis qu'il s'agit d'une sécurité pour ne pas laisser vagabonder la chienne en chaleur. Et quand au bracelet que tu portes à ton bras, il doit être tellement lourd que c'est pour s'assurer que tu restes plombée au sol pendant que lui-même va battre d'autres buissons. Ne me parle pas de bijoux en désignant tes choses horribles, inutiles, laides et ostentatoires. J'ai trop de goût et de finesse pour tenter de bavarder de ces choses-là avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Il y eut un silence surexcité en attente de la réponse. Astoria au lieu de cela, se redressa avec un sourire calme et étrange.

-Peut-être bien ma fille. Mais il y a une chose que je possède et toi non.

-Ta bague ? méprisa Hermione.

-Non. Moi, vois-tu, je suis enceinte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de vous mettre un 2ème chapitre en ligne ce soir pour fêter quelque chose: le point final de Confidences sur l'Oreiller. Cette fic' fera donc 20 chapitres en tout et sera suivie d'une seconde partie à part nommée Retrouvailles sur l'Oreiller, la suite de notre Drago/Hermione sur fond de guerre. Eh oui, parce que quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore!**

**Bisous et à vendredi prochain,**

**Vôtre, DramioneInLove.**

**.**

**.**

**Drago Malefoy claqua la porte** avec une violence telle que les murs tremblèrent et s'avança d'un pas carnassier vers sa fiancée, qui sifflait un petit air agaçant en se démaquillant à moitié devant son miroir. Elle capta le regard de son époux à venir dans le miroir de la sublime coiffeuse et lui offrit un sourire angélique quoique crispé.

-Et bien chéri ? Tu as aimé la soirée ?

-Comme d'ordinaire, tu t'es arrangée pour foutre le bordel. Sauf que là, on dépasse des summums.

-La nouvelle de ma grossesse devrait te plaire.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Le sourire maigre d'Astoria se fana rapidement.

-Comment, non ? Je n'aurais pas accouché avant le mariage, tu sais, mon amour. Il ne sera pas bâtard.

-Combien de temps ?

-Un mois.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Ça te laisse envisager d'autres possibilités alors.

-Quelles possibilités ?

Elle devenait franchement hostile à présent et se leva, ravissante dans une nuisette de tulle blanche, d'une moquerie impardonnable à la virginité.

-Les possibilités où tu te casses de ma vie.

Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus choquée s'il lui annonçait qu'en vérité, il était Harry Potter et prenait du Polynectar.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes Drago.

-Pas le moins du monde, je t'assure.

-Mais...ton enfant ! Tu ne vas pas annuler le mariage tout de même ?

-Non. Toi, tu vas le faire.

_-Pardon_ ?

-Oui. Et en public. Ainsi tu expliqueras à la presse pourquoi tu attends un enfant alors que Drago Malefoy ne peut pas procréer grâce au système infaillible d'Impaternitas.

Le silence tomba, raide. Glacial.

-Tu...

Elle se sentit flancher et tomba sur le lit.

-Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir dit que j'y étais soumis à ma volonté personnelle ? Pour que tu me confirmes tes coups foireux. Et l'infidélité est un coup foireux ma chère.

-Dit celui qui a définitivement perdu sa Sang-de-Bourbe avec l'annonce de cette grossesse, fit-elle avec un sourire imbu.

-Ferme ta grosse bouche pour une fois. Et écoute bien ceci. _Je l'avais demandé en mariage bien avant que tu viennes foutre ton grain de sel_.

Elle arborait un air mortellement blessé et il savait l'affront qu'il lui faisait. Et s'en délectait.

-Et devine quoi ? Je me suis servi de toi pour la récupérer. À salope, salaud et demi ma chère...donc maintenant que je peux me débarrasser convenablement de toi, tu vires le plancher. Dégage de chez moi. La seule mère que j'envisage pour mes enfants, c'est elle. La seule remplaçante de Narcissa Malefoy à la tête du clan, c'est elle. La seule femme digne de moi, c'est elle. Cela n'a jamais été toi, pauvre cruche. D'ici dix heures demain matin, tu auras viré la moindre de tes petites culottes d'ici. Barre-toi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle le rappela. Il se retourna pour la voir allongée lascivement sur le lit, commençant à se dépouiller de sa nuisette...

-D'ordinaire nos petites disputes, susurra-t-elle, se terminent au lit...allez viens, mon chéri...viens...oh, oui, viens...

Voir Astoria se caresser lentement la poitrine était décidément pas trop mal. Il récupérerait Hermione demain. Aujourd'hui, il était temps d'en finir avec la blonde et si elle voulait lui faire ses adieux de manière aussi agréable, il n'allait pas s'y opposer. Il referma la porte et se dirigea à grands pas vers le lit, regardant sans gentillesse sa fiancée, et enfouit brutalement sa tête entre les cuisses chaudes et humides.

Après avoir joui pas moins de trois fois en elle, il se releva et dit en s'habillant pour s'éloigner,

-Bonus. Demain matin, dix heures.

Et il sortit pour laisser Astoria hurler sa rage dans ses oreillers.

.

Pansy se mordillait la lèvre, regardant Hermione pleurer dans le lit et se demandant comment procéder pour opérer à un changement d'humeur chez son amie. Après la bombe lâchée par Astoria, la demeure ancestrale des Zabini était devenue très silencieuse. Même Millicent en avait oublié de draguer l'elfe de maison de son ami.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés, désespérés, sur la scène : Astoria, jubilant d'une joie à peine cachée, Drago, choqué et incrédule-apparemment il n'était pas au courant- et Hermione...oh, Hermione. Son émotion s'était répandue autour d'elle comme des vagues silencieuses. Malgré l'effort de Drago de l'attirer contre lui, elle avait laissé glisser sa main depuis la sienne, le regard vide, le corps vide, l'esprit vide, avant de partir, sans jamais se retourner.

Pansy lui avait couru après, la rattrapant dans le jardin, et l'avait fait transplaner avec elle, dans un petit appartement pittoresque du Sud-Ouest de la France. Et le regard à la fois vide et remplie de larmes de son amie la mettait à la fois en rage et la désemparait.

.

Blaise n'avait jamais vu un scénario catastrophe aussi terrible et douloureux que celui-là. Et pourtant, il était un bon Mangemort. Et son cœur avait saigné pour cette née-moldue, cette amie inédite. Le vide dans son regard avait valu toutes les confessions du monde. Et il leur en voulait, à la fois à cette garce de Greengrass qui lui ôtait tout espoir mais venant d'elle, la fiancée menacée, c'était normal.

Et aussi à Drago. Car si Drago paraissait aussi choqué qu'eux à cette annonce, il avait certainement dû tout faire pour ce résultat inattendu. Et il avait dû jouir en elle, et aimer cela, alors que Hermione, elle, mourrait sans lui. Oh oui, il en voulait énormément à Drago Malefoy et jamais son ami ne lui avait paru plus loin qu'en ces instants.

.

Théo ne comprenait pas. Dans leur groupe de Mangemorts jeunes et beaux, il était le penseur, le cultivé, l'érudit. Pas le tortionnaire, jamais. Ces violences-là le bouleversaient. Il ne pouvait concevoir la joie sadique qui émanait avec puissance de chaque parcelle du corps d'Astoria. Elle avait déchu l'ennemie, certes, elle pouvait être heureuse quant à son avenir avec le fils Malefoy.

Mais pourquoi cette jouissance silencieuse et pénible envers Hermione, celle que tout le groupe adorait ? Que cachait cette nouvelle annonce ? Drago en personne semblait apprendre la nouvelle. Et elle, elle...à ce moment-là, Théodore fut plus près que jamais dans sa vie passée ou à venir d'être le bourreau. Il voulait clairement la mort de la blonde.

.

Quand Hermione se fut éloignée en silence, bientôt suivie de Pansy dont les talons vertigineux claquaient sur les dalles au rythme de sa course, la vie sembla reprendre. Drago lança à sa fianceé un drôle de regard, à la fois furieux et satisfait, et s'éloigna de la table. Daphné agrippait de ses doigts fins ses couverts, hésitant sérieusement quand auquel celui qui conviendrait le mieux pour assurer à sa cadette une mort longue et douloureuse, Drago la héla doucement.

Il se pencha à son oreille et ne prononça qu'un mot avec un sourire satisfait. Daphné écarquilla les yeux puis, avec un sourire torve à son blond camarade de promotion poudlardienne, s'échappa à son tour vers l'extérieur. Puis, Drago et Blaise, sous les yeux ébahis des trois restants, se tournèrent de concert vers Astoria qui semblait un peu perplexe de sa sortie.

-Plus jamais, dit Blaise à voix basse, je ne veux que tu approches de cette demeure où tu n'es plus la bienvenue, comme dans chacune de mes propriétés d'ailleurs. Je sais que cela vaut également pour nous tous ici. Ne t'approches plus de nous, Astoria Greengrass. Nous ne sommes plus tes amis. Et tu n'es pas d'ailleurs la bienvenue dans notre cercle professionnel.

-Blaise Zabini, de toutes façons je ne t'ai jamais aimé, répliqua-t-elle avec morgue. Tant que j'ai les bras de mon époux.

À ce moment-là, son fiancé s'approcha de Blaise et lui murmura un truc à l'oreille. Le beau noir semblait aussi stupéfait que l'avait été Daphné à l'instant et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis vers Astoria rajouta :

-Au revoir, Astoria.

Elle avait décidément l'horrible impression que tout lui échappait. Le « tout » en l'occurrence, comme le lui fit observer Drago deux heures plus tard, se nommant « Impaternitas ».

« SCANDALE AU COEUR DES CLANS

Voilà une nouvelle qui devrait ravit nos lectrices en mal de Prince Charmant, ainsi que les hommes en recherche de la princesse...princesse avec poupon.

La nouvelle est tombée hier comme un couperet : lors d'un dîner privé organisé avant-hier au Manoir Zabini, la jeune Astoria Greengrass, fiancée du beau Drago Malefoy, a laissé tomber la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Un trésor pour deux futurs mariés ? Que nenni.

Car il s'avère que le charmant Drago Malefoy s'était soumis au sortilège Impaternitas, afin d'éviter à sa douce promise de tomber enceinte avant les épousailles. Et l'a omis de préciser à sa fiancée qui a donc présenté la nouvelle comme la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

« _Évidemment, le jeune Malefoy a rompu ses promesses de mariage séance tenante_, précise Maître Bordulard, avocat de la vieille famille._ Ce qu'à fait Mademoiselle Greengrass est une honte, aussi bien pour les Malefoy que pour les Greengrass._ »

« _Nous ne désirons absolument pas ce genre de créatures dans la famille,_ précise Narcissa Malefoy, mère du fiancé. _Elle était à elle seule un exemple flagrant de honte et de décadence. Jamais elle n'aurait pu tenir correctement le rôle de Lady Malefoy !_ »

« _Nous avons accueillie la nouvelle de la délivrance de Drago avec soulagement,_ confie un ami, Blaise Zabini. _La preuve de sa grossesse ne nous a que confirmé ce que nous savions déjà tous : Astoria est une sale dévergondée._ »

Mais, d'après les rumeurs, le camp Greengrass a livré d'autres accusations.

« _En réalité, Drago Malefoy est un fourbe,_ nous confie Hiascitus Greengrass, père de l'ex-future-mariée. _Ce soir-là, il l'avait humiliée devant tous ses amis en lui présentant sa maîtresse, une née-moldue. Il a aussi laissé entendre que cet enfant, conçu un mois auparavant, n'était pas le sien. Mais rien ne prouve que l'Impaternitas n'a pas été jeté de plus fraîche date, masquant ainsi les responsabilités de mon ex-gendre pour qu'il puisse continuer en toute impunité à batifoler avec sa maîtresse._ »

« _Cette amante_, précise Marrienna Greengrass née Crabbe, _n'est nulle autre que la grande Hermione Granger, amie de Potter. Qui batifole donc avec des Mangemorts. Nous savons que Drago Malefoy a déjà trompé notre fille avec elle par le passé il y a un an, avant que Miss Granger ait la grande intelligence de se retirer de la politique, ma fille et lui se sont violemment disputés et ont failli se quitter à cause de cette briseuse de ménage._ »

Daphné Greengrass, sœur d'Astoria, modère cette version.

« _En réalité, Drago était avec cette fille dont par respect je tairai le nom et qui est de mes amies. C'est bel et bien Astoria qui a brisé leur couple en forçant Drago à coucher avec elle grâce à des menaces et des harcèlements. Il l'a seulement revue et saluée courtoisement au dîner chez M. Zabini ce à quoi Astoria a révélé sa grossesse, jalouse. Néanmoins, il conviendrait de rappeler à ma cadette qu'accuser son compagnon d'infidélité est bien piètre quand on le trompe soi-même. Enfin, je tiens à préciser que le Statut du Sang de l'amie en question n'a rien à faire ici._ »

Pour suivre les affres de la renégate familiale à l'encontre de Daphné Greengrass : voir page 9.

Bref, où est la vérité ? Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, couple improbable ? Granger recrutée chez les Mangemorts ? Astoria Greengrass, dévergondée ? Et si un mélange était possible ? Suite en page 2.

Rita Skeeter pour La Gazette du Sorcier ».

.

Drago Malefoy jeta le journal de côté, las. Il avait reçu plusieurs hiboux de son ex, tentant de le faire renouer. Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec elle. Il était Drago Malefoy, pas un caprice, bon sang. Et Hermione lui manquait. À la folie.

Pansy était revenue seule après trois jours en France. Hermione souhaitait ne plus jamais le revoir, apparemment. Il se souvint encore de la terrible scène qu'il avait faite à son amie pâle :

-Mais bon sang, elle me connait, Pans' ! Elle sait que je n'aurais pas menti ! Que j'ai été spolié, qu'Astoria...

-Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que tu lui voues une obsession telle que tu n'as pas hésité à scalper à la petite cuillère plusieurs de ses ex, Drago. Pour elle, il est pensable que tu écartes ton enfant pour l'atteindre.

Drago grogna.

-Et pendant combien de temps va-t-elle se barrer cette fois-ci, dis-moi ?

Pansy haussa les épaules, désabusée, et dit doucement :

-Drago...oublie-la.

.

Hermione, accroupie dans le noir, baguette tendue, lança un bref regard à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Prête ?

-Prête.

Hermione lança alors le signal : un bref sifflement répété trois fois.

Les dix Aurors et soldats quittèrent alors leurs cachettes. Hermione les regarda courir le long du couloir et démonter la porte d'un puissant sortilège après avoir massacré les hommes qui gardaient les lieux. Elle savait que d'autres avaient condamné la cheminée, d'autres encore gardaient les fenêtres, et le champ anti-transplanage avait été activé dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres. Des bruits de lutte s'élevèrent de l'appartement, puis un homme s'écria :

-On l'a eu ! Repli !

Laissant une larme glisser lentement le long de sa joue, Hermione quitta en courant l'immeuble. Elle avait trop pardonné.

.

Drago Malefoy s'éveilla avec un sacré mal de crâne. Non, en réalité, un sacré mal partout. Il était couché sur un sol gelé et visqueux, dans une flaque d'eau. Et dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Il grogna avant de se souvenir.

Hermione l'avait trahi. Pas d'autres explications. Sinon, comment expliquer que la veille au soir, son appartement avait été envahi par les Aurors ? Et à présent, il était dans les cachots de ce qui devait être le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les Aurors qui l'avaient capturé, fous de bonheur, s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie : coup sur coup, Doloris sur Doloris. Il n'avait vu Hermione à aucun moment, juste Harry Potter qui, visiblement, était descendu constater lui-même leur prise. Il avait collé son nez aux barreaux, regardant Drago dans les yeux durant une bonne minute, impassible, tandis que les trois Aurors attendaient son jugement.

Puis un sourire, faible, mais impossible de s'y tromper, avait étiré sa bouche et les Aurors, avec des rictus de démons, s'étaient tournés vers Drago en prenant un air gourmand. L'un d'eux avait levé sa baguette, prêt à en remettre une couche. Néanmoins, Potter l'avait coupé :

-Assez, Delmin. Ça fait deux heures que vous y êtes et on entend depuis en haut. On le questionnera demain.

L'Auror, Kyle Delmin, était un grand type costaud avec le visage écrasé et des cicatrices sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il prit un air furieux et lança, très insolent :

-Je le torture si je veux, Potter, t'occupe. C'est ma prise.

-En vérité, c'est celui de Hermione, répliqua Harry froidement. Et si je te dis d'arrêter, tu arrêtes. Clair ?

-Non, cracha Delmin. T'es peut-être le Survivant, l'Élu ou je sais pas, mais t'es pas mon patron, Potter. Et si ses cris de fillette te dérangent, va te promener dehors, parce que la nuit n'est pas finie.

Harry colla un air redoutable sur son visage. Il entra carrément dans la cellule, et, bien qu'il fut petit et maigre face à Delmin, lui enfonça sa baguette dans la jugulaire.

-Ici, c'est moi qui commande. J'ai donné des ordres, tu les respectes, sinon on te trouvera sans doute une cellule égale à celle-ci, compris ?

L'Auror était décidément buté.

-T'es pas mon patron. Granger, elle, c'est la cheffe des Aurors. J'arrêterai quand elle me le dira. Et je pense pas que ce soit près d'arriver, vu tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu aimes trop le sang, Delmin, siffla Harry. Tu n'arriverais pas à de meilleurs résultats même si tu étais Mangemort, et encore, j'en connais de moins méchants que toi. Il se trouve que l'ordre que je te donne, Hermione l'a approuvé. Ne l'oblige pas à descendre ici toi-même.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Tu l'auras voulu, Delmin.

Harry s'éloigna, fou de rage. Et les tortures reprirent...jusqu'à ce que, cinq minutes plus tard, une tornade brune débarqua dans les souterrains.

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Delmin atterrit dans les mains de Hermione qui, l'air redoutable, entra à grands pas et colla la sienne dans une joue de l'Auror, faisant s'entrechoquer ses dents.

-Insubordination, Delmin ? Tu cherches à signer ton arrêt de mort ? siffla-t-elle sans un regard pour Drago, au sol, entouré de sang. J'ai déjà dit que les ordres de Harry Potter avaient force de loi !

-Pardon, m'dame, marmonna-t-il.

-Désormais, quand Harry te dira quelque chose, tu l'écouteras, je te le garantis, et je vais faire en sorte que ton minuscule cerveau enregistre le message ! Vous deux, Bellison, Carter, enfermez-le une nuit en cellule !

-Bien, madame...

-Tout ça pour cette merde, hein ! cracha Delmin. Tout ça parce que Granger a pris la pétée de sa vie par Malefoy, il a droit à tellement d'égards que t'enfermes tes propres hommes pour deux-trois sortilèges, connasse !

-Non, je t'enferme pour insubordination, idiot profond, et tu viens de gagner une nuit supplémentaire ! Et deux-trois sortilèges, vraiment ? Il est presque mort ! Comment veux-tu que nous l'interrogions dans son état !

-Non, mais, c'est la traîtresse qui dit ça ? Celle qui fréquente les Mangemorts ?

Les deux autres Aurors durent empoigner Hermione pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui et la sortirent de la cellule. Puis, tandis que Bellison ramenait la jeune femme, Carter enfermait un Delmin fou de rage, et Drago resta seul.


	16. Chapter 16

**Soudain, le jeune homme** sut ce qui l'avait réveillé : des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il gémit doucement quand une lumière apparut, lui brûlant la rétine, et que trois personnes entraient dans la cellule. Il reconnut Ginny Weasley, dans un habit de Médicomage, qui vint lui tamponner ses blessures les plus graves en silence, et derrière elle, les jumeaux Weasley.

-C'est bon, dit Ginny à ses frères. Vous pouvez l'emmener, mais doucement, ses blessures sont vraiment graves. J'ai fait le superflu. Delmin est fou à lier.

-Tant mieux, répondit George d'un air satisfait, c'est pour s'occuper de gens comme _lui_ qu'on l'engage.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs, il est temps d'y aller, petite fleur, ajouta Fred d'un air mauvais. Debout, la vermine.

Les jumeaux haussèrent Drago sur ses pieds en l'empoignant par les bras où des blessures récentes saignaient encore. Il cria faiblement.

-Content de te voir en si bonne santé, Malefoy, déclara Fred.

-Oui, c'est très gentil à toi de passer nous voir, ajouta son frère.

Ils le traînèrent à moitié évanoui le long de couloirs qu'il ne put détailler, les yeux vitreux de douleur, derrière Ginny. Ils montèrent des escaliers glissants, les jumeaux toujours soutenant Malefoy, et la jeune rousse tira une porte lourde. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir sombre, sentant le moisi et le renfermé, et apparurent dans une grande pièce nue, hormis une longue table entourée de chaises. Harry se tenait assis au bout de la table.

-Voilà ton colis, Harry-chéri, claironna George.

-Oui, nous devons te laisser pour s'occuper de ses chers amis encore en liberté.

Ils lâchèrent Drago qui s'effondra au sol puis partirent après que Harry les eut remercié de la tête. Ginny s'avança et tendit une petite fiole transparente à son amoureux.

-Harry, dit-elle d'une voix dure sans se soucier que Drago pouvait les entendre, après interrogatoire, nous le tuerons, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui renvoya un regard mauvais.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, Ginny.

-Je me fous royalement pour le moment des états d'humeur de Hermione. Il a tué Charlie. Et s'il ne l'a pas fait, il menait l'attaque. Lui nous tuerait, à notre place.

-Nous ne sommes pas lui, Ginny.

-Non. Mais je veux vengeance.

-Tu auras ta vengeance. Il appartient à Hermione, c'est à elle de décider de son sort.

-Mais il peut toujours disparaître. Hermione croirait à un débordement de la part de ses Aurors, et voilà. Elle se portera mieux quand cette ordure sera morte.

-Nous verrons, chérie. À présent, laisse-nous.

Ginny s'éloigna en prenant soin de marcher sur les doigts de son ennemi au passage, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Harry. Harry qui attendit qu'elle eut refermé la porte en un bref claquement pour pointer sa baguette sur son ennemi.

-Impero.

_Assieds-toi sur une chaise, imbécile_.

Drago obéit, soumis au sort, indifférent à sa douleur. Harry avança jusque lui et lui tendit la fiole.

_Bois_.

Une fois de plus, le blond s'exécuta, et avala le flacon inodore et incolore. Puis Harry leva le sortilège de l'Impérium. Harry prit de nouveau place et dit,

-Tu viens de boire du Véritasérum. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes peuvent être indifférentes à la torture, aussi cette potion se révèle-t-elle très pratique. Commençons. Es-tu bien Drago Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Fils de Lucius et de Narcissa Malefoy ?

-Oui.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Drago ne pouvait mentir.

-Es-tu Mangemort ?

-Oui.

-Crois-tu aux idéaux de Voldemort ? À la supériorité des Sangs-purs ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant tu t'es entiché d'une née-moldue.

-Oui.

-Es-tu vraiment et profondément amoureux de Hermione Jean Granger, au point de mourir pour elle ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Voldemort t'a-t-il confié une mission envers elle ?

-Oui.

-Raconte.

-Il m'a demandé de la recruter.

-Pourquoi et comment ?

-Pourquoi, parce qu'il voulait te déstabiliser, et faire penser aux gens que si la née-moldue amie de Potter rejoignait sa cause, celle-ci devait être juste. Sans compter les informations qu'elle détient des informations que l'espion Weasley n'avait pas-comme par exemple la seule, avec toi, à être Gardienne du Secret du QG, entre autres. Et qu'elle connaît tes faiblesses, ce que Weasley ne pouvait indiquer vu qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez affreux. Comment, en la séduisant, pour la faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Cela lui semblait être le seul moyen, puisqu'elle se révèle assez résistante à la torture, et que la seule chose que Hermione est capable de servir est l'amour.

-A-t-elle une fois trahi l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Non. Sauf une nuit de cauchemar, chez moi. Elle dormait en criant et en parlant.

Harry blanchit alors que Drago, monotone, poursuivait.

-Elle n'a rien dit d'utile pour le Maître ni vraiment pour moi, sinon que Narcissa, ma mère et Severus, mon parrain, travaillaient en réalité pour toi.

-Qu'as-tu fait de ces informations ?

-Rien. Je les ai gardées pour moi. Je ne veux pas dénoncer ni ma mère, ni mon parrain. Je les aime trop pour cela.

-Ton amour pour Hermione. Qu'es-tu prêt à faire ?

-Tout.

-Rejoindrais-tu l'Ordre pour elle ?

-Oui, hélas, bien que cela me dégoûterait au plus haut point.

-A quel moment as-tu cessé de suivre les ordres de ton Maître pour l'aimer réellement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle m'a toujours intrigué mais qu'à Poudlard, je la détestais trop pour analyser mon attirance. Quand le Maître m'a dicté cette mission, j'étais plus heureux que je n'aurais dû. Je me suis vite pris à la désirer, et à la protéger. C'est après les événements de l'année dernière, avec Astoria, que j'ai pu mettre un nom sur mes sentiments, au moment où je la perdais.

-Pourquoi avoir fiancé Astoria, alors ?

-J'avais entendu dire qu'elle revenait parmi les vôtres, en Angleterre, et j'ai voulu la reconquérir. Alors, j'ai fiancé Astoria dans le but de la rendre jalouse et de la faire revenir.

-Es-tu le père de l'enfant d'Astoria ?

-Certainement pas. Impossible.

-Est-ce qu'elle a eu des contacts avec d'autres Mangemorts que toi ?

-Oui. Elle est très amie avec Zabini, Greengrass aînée, Parkinson, Nott. Et aux soirées qu'il lui arrive de fréquenter, elle voit aussi Crabbe, Goyle et Bullstrode.

Harry semblait tomber des nues. Il mit une minute à se reprendre.

-Veux-tu toujours t'engager dans une relation avec Hermione ?

-Oui. Je lui avait proposé de m'épouser à l'époque, et cette offre tient toujours.

-Lui serais-tu fidèle ?

-Assurément.

-Bien. Que vas-tu faire alors, maintenant ?

-Rien, puisque tu vas sans doute me tuer.

-Si j'appelle Hermione ici, puisque c'est elle qui décide de ta mort, te tiendras-tu tranquille ?

-Sans doute pas. Je l'aime et j'entends le lui faire savoir.

Harry hocha la tête et alla frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Lupin et Tonks s'avancèrent.

-Ramenez-le en cellule. Je l'interrogerai plus tard.

Harry se dirigea comme un ouragan vers la chambre de Hermione qui rédigeait un rapport.

-J'ai interrogé Malefoy.

-Ah ? Alors ?

-Alors ? Nott, Zabini, Parkinson et compagnie, cela te dit quelque chose ?

Hermione ne rougit même pas.

-Oui.

-Explications ?

-Je veux les recruter pour le Phénix.

Harry resta un instant bouche bée, puis éclata d'un rire cruel :

-Les recruter, vraiment, Hermione ? Ils sont aussi près de nous rejoindre que Voldemort de devenir rabbin ! À quoi pensais-tu ?

-C'est vrai. Oh, je ne nierai pas avoir voulu récupérer Drago par la même...

-Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait !

-Cela ne tient plus, évidemment. Je pensais avoir été claire en localisant son appartement londonien.

-Oui. Content de te revoir, ironisa-t-il. Mais sérieusement, ses amis...

-Seraient d'excellents recrus. Tu n'as jamais vu le dégoût de Théo Nott quand il parle des missions.

Harry demeura silencieux un moment, puis dit,

-Il faut en débattre avec le conseil de l'Ordre.

-Bien. Qu'a dit Malefoy ?

-Je commencerai les vrais interrogatoires demain. Là, j'ai parlé de toi.

-Et... ?

Harry hésita. La vérité ? Ou le mensonge, pour la protéger ?

-Il ne te veut plus.

Voilà, c'était fait. Mentir. Et la protéger, au risque de la perdre si jamais elle apprenait...Hermione ne semblait pas surprise. Déçue, oui en colère, oui mais pas étonnée et il eut presque pitié de Malefoy devant ce manque flagrant de confiance et de loyauté de la part de celle qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait.

-Bien, répéta-t-elle seulement.

-Dans quelques jours j'en aurai fini avec lui. C'est ton prisonnier...

-Qu'il meure. Et je le ferai moi-même.

La voix était tellement glaciale que Harry recula d'un pas.

-Mione...

-J'ai tué Ron. Je peux le tuer.

Il hocha la tête.

-Herm'...ça va aller ?

-Parfaitement bien, je te remercie. Laisse-moi seule.

-Hermione...

-Seule, Harry. Tu connais ou il te faut un mode d'emploi ?

Avec un soupir, Harry acquiesça et referma la porte doucement derrière lui. Hermione resta debout, foudroyée, jusqu'à ce que les pas s'éloignent. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur son lit. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas. C'était la guerre. Foutue guerre. Elle aurait le temps de laisser déborder son malheur, plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle devait se convaincre que la mort par sa main de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout était la bonne solution.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien! Bonsoir à tous, toutes, etc. Comme j'ai reçu quelques retours négatifs sur le comportement de Harry je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans le désespoir de vous imaginer durant une semaine la mort de notre Drago international. Aussi me suis-je empressé de publier ce 17è chap, ce qui nous rapproche dangereusement de la fin et du 20è chap...Mais avant d'atteindre ce dénouement et de faire la pub pour la suite, car eh eh, y a une suite ;) place au Chapitre 17! Enjoy! Au fait: petit Lemon dans ce chapitre...**

**Une fois de plus**, Drago se trouvait assis devant Harry dans la grande salle de réunion, avec une fiole de Véritasérum dans l'organisme.

-Bien, commença l'Élu. Quelles sont les missions actuelles que Voldemort t'a confiées ?

-Aucune. Il savait que Hermione était revenue. Alors, il m'a lancé sur cette ancienne piste.

-As-tu obéi à ses ordres pour la retrouver ?

-Non. J'ai obéi à mon cœur.

-Connais-tu les missions d'autres collègues ?

-Non. Il distille ses missions séparément, sauf en cas de mission de groupe. Ce qu'il n'y a pas eu récemment.

-Pas d'attaques immédiates, donc ?

-Non. Sinon il y aurait eu réunion. Mais il est possible qu'il organise une sortie de représailles à ma capture.

-Comment agissez-vous dans ces cas de représailles ?

-Soit une attaque sur les civils, soit une attaque-éclair sur les membres du Phénix. Dans les deux cas, l'ordre est de tuer le plus possible et de se replier rapidement.

-Bien. Que peux-tu me dire de la localisation de Voldemort ?

-Manoir Malefoy.

-Je le sais, s'agaça Harry. Mais des protections magiques qui entourent le Manoir ?

-Je ne sais rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui mets ces protections en place et le secret est gardé par mon Maître lui-même.

-Tes amis. Ceux que Hermione fréquentent. Sont-ils tous Mangemorts ?

-Oui.

-Crois-tu que certains d'entre eux puissent déroger à Voldemort et rejoindre l'Ordre, par exemple ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-As-tu peur de la mort, Malefoy ?

-Non. Sinon je ne serais pas Mangemort.

-Tant mieux. Je compte sur toi, alors, pour ne pas supplier, ni pleurer, ni crier quand ta mise à mort par un membre du Phénix viendra, ce qui ne manquera pas dans ces prochaines heures.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire cela. Les sentiments à outrance, ce n'est pas mon genre, ni de supplier d'ailleurs.

-Hermione va signer ton arrêt de mort d'ici à peu.

Harry savoura son petit effet et fut plus que choqué de voir les larmes couler lentement sur les joues pâles et sanguinolentes du blond.

-Et bien, Malefoy ? Pas sentiments à outrance, hein ? Pas peur de la mort non plus ?

-Non. Je pleure car elle m'a trahi.

Harry sentit une sensation étrange et des plus désagréables s'insinuer dans ses veines. La culpabilité.

-Trahi ? Et toi, Malefoy ? Combien de fois as-tu trahi Hermione ?

-Aucune. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ou alors je lui ai laissé de nombreux échappatoires à la mort.

-Elle va tout de même t'accorder un dernier et grand honneur, tu sais ? C'est elle qui a demandé à t'exécuter. Tu mourras de sa main.

-Traîtresse. Je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne la supplierai pas. Je regarderai cette putain de traîtresse dans les yeux. Et je mourrai en la maudissant.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Harry tendu.

L'objet de leur amour commun entra, décoiffée et les yeux rouges et gonflés.

-Harry. Je dois te parler.

-Parle. De toute manière il ne va plus nulle part, celui-là.

-Je n'en suis pas si certaine, dit-elle froidement.

-Quoi ? Hermione...il t'a trahi ! Il te hait ! Tu vas le tuer !

-Viens.

Harry lança un regard mauvais au prisonnier et suivit la jeune femme dehors.

-Tu as perdu la tête, Hermione !

-Non. J'ai réfléchi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Le mettre à mort n'est pas une bonne idée...

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, ma sœur, mais...

-Rien à voir. Réfléchis...si nous tuons Drago, que va-t-il se passer ? Nous perdrons Narcissa. Et Severus, peut-être. Narcissa...c'est son fils ! C'est pour lui qu'elle a fait tout cela...elle abandonnerait son rôle d'agent double et retournera voir Voldemort pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle sait sur nous.

Soudain attentif, Harry l'invita d'un geste de la main à poursuivre.

-Sans compter que c'est le favori de Voldemort. Sa fureur sera sans bornes...comment expliquer aux civils les attaques permanentes et vengeresses des Mangemorts ? Ils nous tourneront le dos. Il y a d'autres désavantages. Malefoy semblera un martyr...et cetera. Et les journaux parleront...bref. Ce ne sera pas bon de le tuer.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Le relâcher.

-Mais tu délires !

-Non, du tout. J'ai appris à son côté la valeur d'une dette du sang. Je peux lui demander n'importe quoi si je lui sauve la vie.

-Intéressant. Bon...

Profondément gêné et affronté au regard anxieux de Hermione, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, en proie à une profonde réflexion.

-Si jamais les choses se passent mal, Hermione...

-Je sais, Harry.

-Fais attention à toi, petite sœur.

-Merci, grand frère.

-Va lui parler si tu veux.

-D'accord.

Hermione poussa la porte en laissant Harry dans le couloir, se demandant encore s'il ne faisait pas sa plus incroyable bêtise.

Drago se retourna, l'air anxieux, et en la voyant son regard, bien malgré lui, refléta, un bref instant, tout un panel d'émotions : inquiétude, joie, colère, tristesse, amour, haine. Hermione prit place à ses côtés et sa voix s'éleva doucement.

-Ginny va venir te soigner puis, je te relâcherai.

Drago, stupéfait, la regarda tandis qu'elle persistait à observer un coin de la table.

-J'ai décidé de ne pas te mettre à mort. Mais de te laisser en liberté. J'espère que tu te souviendras du principe de la dette de sang, puisque tu m'y as soumise à plusieurs reprises. Je...non, rien. Bref, je te laisse en liberté parce que j'ai trop de choses à perdre si tu mourrais. Et je ne parle pas de ton pseudo-amour à la con.

Toujours soumis au Véritasérum, Drago murmura :

-Mais c'est vrai, Hermione. Je t'aime. Plus que tout.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour te fiancer à ta maîtresse et lui faire un enfant, je crois, nota-t-elle.

-Je l'ai fiancée pour te ramener à moi en comptant sur ta jalousie. Et je n'ai pas mis Astoria enceinte. Je pensais que tu me croirais.

-Visiblement, non. Même sous Véritasérum.

Elle soupira.

-Bref, la question n'est pas là.

-Oh, si, ça l'est. Regarde-moi, Hermione !

Elle se tourna abruptement vers lui et le fixa sans ciller.

-Je te hais, Malefoy.

-Oh que non, Granger. Ton regard parle pour toi.

-Tu me hais, dans ce cas...et tu as intérêt ! Tu haïras pour deux...sinon...je ne saurais pas le faire, murmura-t-elle.

Drago lui sourit franchement.

-Je t'aime, tu sais. Depuis...longtemps. Sans doute trop...la seule femme à mes côtés sera toi...tu serais une parfaite épouse et une parfaite mère, Hermione. Mais la mienne. Tu es à moi.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il renchérit.

-Embrasse-moi.

Mue par une force plus grande que sa volonté, elle s'approcha, lentement, inexorablement. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. À peine. Elle essayait de faire attention à son visage blessé...trop blessé, mais visiblement, il s'en moquait, car il l'attira à lui par la nuque, brutalement, pressant leurs lèvres, jouant, mordillant, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'ouvrent d'un seul geste et que leurs langues se mettent à s'entrelacer avec fougue. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus encore, comme s'il voulait qu'elle se fonde en lui. Elle gémit doucement et passa ses mains dans le dos ensanglanté du jeune homme. Depuis le temps que leurs corps se réclamaient, ils sentaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient s'assouvir. Et étrangement, cela leur convenait parfaitement à tous deux.

Il se leva, l'entraînant avec lui, sans rompre le lien ni l'ardeur de leurs bouches jointes, de leurs corps qui se plaquèrent avec violence l'un contre l'autre. Il la fit basculer sans douceur sur la table et elle lâcha un gémissement à l'enflammer tout entier. Finalement, il se mit à faire courir ses mains le long de son corps, et leurs bouches s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser de l'air. Leurs regards seuls parlaient pour eux. Intenses. Déments. Violents.

-Il y...avait...longtemps...gémit-elle.

-Trop...longtemps, haleta-t-il en retour.

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux sales du prisonnier et murmura,

-Mon ange...mon amour...oh...

-Chérie...tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Toi aussi, Drago...mais...plus tard, rit-elle soudain.

-Quoi ?

Elle se redressa, sans lâcher sa nuque de ses bras :

-Oui. On ne va pas faire cela ici...n'importe qui pourrait entrer...je vais te soigner moi-même. Puis on partira, d'accord ?

-Où ?

-A ton appartement, idiot...

-Mais des tas d'Aurors le connaissent, maintenant...

-Non. J'y ai apporté mes soins. Ah, la magie...

Il la lâcha doucement et elle se laissa glisser de la table avant de retourner vers la porte.

-Harry, héla-t-elle. Une trousse de premiers secours, je te prie...je le relâche maintenant.

Elle revint avec l'objet en question et lui demanda de se dénuder, avant de soigner intégralement ses blessures avec plusieurs onguents.

-Voilà. Elles se refermeront, ne t'en fais pas...néanmoins, pour la douleur des Doloris et compagnie, je ne peux rien te faire. Attends que cela passe.

Elle lui donna des vêtements propres, puis le guida jusqu'à une porte avant de marmonner :

-Désolée, mais comme je ne te veux pas comme Gardien du Secret, je vais devoir t'assommer un petit peu, d'accord ? Ensuite, je te ferai léviter, en sortant, et je transplanerai...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre.

-Stupéfix !

Il s'effondra.

.

Il se réveilla d'un « Enervatum » sur le palier de sa porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage concentré de Hermione au-dessus de lui, ses longues boucles frôlant son torse et il crut rêver. Puis, rapidement, alors qu'elle se relevait, il se remémora les trois derniers jours et parvint à se hisser sur ses pieds.

-Je n'en reviens pas, mon amour, chuchota-t-il. Tu es revenue. Vraiment revenue.

-Je t'aime, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il s'approcha d'un pas félin et lui saisit le menton pour la détailler, dévasté par une tornade de sentiments.

_Mienne_.

Il s'empara de sa bouche avec brutalité et elle se plaqua contre lui, frémissante, collant ses petites mains dans son dos et y enfonçant ses ongles. Fouetté par la réponse, il approfondit le baiser en lui empoignant les hanches sans douceur, hanches qu'elle roula contre ses siennes en gémissant. Il lui passa alors les bras sous les fesses et la souleva, la contraignant à s'agripper à lui, avant de quitter ses lèvres pour déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou, qu'il se mit à sucer et à mordiller, voulant lui laisser à jamais les traces de son passage.

Quand on voyait leur histoire commune, qui pouvait jurer de quoi demain serait fait ? Profiter de l'instant présent. À tâtons, il trouva l'entrée de l'appartement encore dévasté par la lutte avec les Aurors et la porta jusque dans la chambre au milieu des débris, avant de la lâcher sur le lit sans manières et de se hisser à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

_Elle_.

L'absence a comme défaut d'engendrer la frustration, le manque. Et donc, la précipitation. Il déchira son chemisier, dévoilant sa poitrine dans un soutien-gorge blanc dont il abaissa les bonnets brusquement pour laisser jaillir les deux petits monts d'amour, durcis par le désir, et les malaxa sans se soucier de la meurtrir. En retour, elle déchiqueta son chemisier à lui, laissant ses mains buter sans tendresse sur son torse parfait en retenant son souffle, souffle qui lui fut dérobé par un nouveau baiser.

Il la délesta de sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean avec dextérité avant de le faire rouler sur ses jambes, dénudant les cuisses qui peuplaient ses rêves depuis tant de temps. Il s'éloigna et, en un temps record, se déshabilla totalement. Il coupa court à ses protestations qu'elle exprima en un petit cri, et se remit au-dessus d'elle pour enlever sa culotte grise tout en l'embrassant à corps perdu.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse, son dos, ses fesses, avant de venir sans timidité l'encercler de sa main en geignant. Il répliqua par un petit gémissement, alors qu'elle tordait son poignet en un va-et-vient le long de sa hampe, le laissant essoufflé. Après une minute de cette douce torture, durant laquelle il avait écarté ses jambes et effleurait son intimité, il se positionna en collant leurs fronts, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Trop longtemps...souffla-t-il. Je te préviens, je ne vais pas être très doux ni tendre.

En guise de réponse, elle l'attira à elle, et d'un coup sec, il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri terrible. Il voulait à tout prix revivre ce moment purement extatique, et se retira, la laissant se tortiller de rage et de frustration avec rien moins que du sadisme, avant de la pénétrer de nouveau, avec encore plus d'assurance. Décidément...il se répéta une troisième fois, mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et cette fois, y resta, lui mettant des coups de butoir tels que le bois du lit hurla sa rage.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais du sexe pur et simple, dans sa forme la plus bestiale, à grands coups de reins, de griffures et de morsures entre deux baisers violents, mais tous deux étaient quelque part ailleurs, dans des pays de rêve où le bonheur avait le prénom de l'autre. Sans se soucier des convenances, de la guerre, ni de la douleur physique engendrée par cette relation. Ils baisaient. Cela n'avait pas d'autre mot.

Elle vint vite, hurlant son prénom de sa voix tremblante d'érotisme contenue, et il la suivit, s'effondrant sur elle, dans ce qui se révéla être un orgasme des plus excellents. En sueur, sans souffle, ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se serrer avec force, à savourer, à se savourer. Puis, il roula sur le dos et ils demeurèrent côte à côte, sans pouvoir bouger, sans se lasser de ce silence précieux, seulement entrecoupé par leurs halètements respectifs. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et s'entrelacèrent sans qu'ils n'y prirent garde. Enfin, après ce qui aurait pu être des secondes, des heures ou des jours, ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un geste parfaitement harmonieux, pour se regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as tant manqué...

-Toi aussi.

-Je ne te laisserai plus partir maintenant. Plus jamais.

-Je ne partirai plus. Je t'aime.

-Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça. Tu le sais ?

-Oui. Oui, mon chéri. Je le sais.

-Que va-t-on faire ?

-On a plusieurs choix, mon ange.

-Tu sais quoi, mon amour ?

-Non, quoi ?

-On verra plus tard.

Il la reprit dans ses bras pour la transporter ailleurs, de nouveau, et elle y répondit avec force.

.

Au lever du jour, Hermione, par habitude, s'éveilla, le corps courbaturé mais repu. Elle sourit légèrement et se tourna sous les draps de son amant, s'attendant à le trouver en plein délit de sommeil-mais il la regardait déjà, ses orbes métalliques rivées sur ses prunelles brunes, avec un sourire léger sur ses traits.

-Bonjour, mon amour, marmonna-t-elle en se hissant sur lui pour couvrir son visage de petits baisers.

-Bonjour, mon cœur, répliqua-t-il en lui léchant la commissure des lèvres avant de la faire repasser sous lui pour entreprendre à nouveau l'amour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se tiraient définitivement du lit- pour aller à la salle de bains se laver, entre autres choses.

-Alors ?

La voix de Hermione le tira de ses pensées, et il reposa son thé brûlant sur la table.

-Quoi, alors ?

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ?

Drago soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers elle :

-Franchement ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais en revanche que ton cerveau incommensurable va trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là.

-Maudit flatteur. Mais sérieusement, je pense que deux solutions s'offrent à nous, bien qu'elles ne soient pas satisfaisantes pour l'un ou pour l'autre, selon le cas.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà. Soit tu rejoins l'Ordre, soit tu dis à Voldemort que je t'ai enfin succombé et que je veux rejoindre les Mangemorts. Ce qui, ai-je besoin de le préciser, serait une comédie.

Il tiqua sérieusement.

-Ouah. Deux solutions, oui...pas satisfaisantes...un euphémisme oui.

-Le choix t'appartient, Drago. Bien entendu, quel qu'il soit, il faut que j'en débatte avec le Phénix, mais...à toi l'honneur.

-Chez l'Ordre, il n'y a que la mort qui m'attend.

-Chez Voldemort, il en va de même pour moi.

-Non, il a besoin de toi...

-Plaisantes-tu ou es-tu vraiment naïf ? Il a besoin de moi, oui. Et ensuite ? L'Ordre au moins sait faire preuve de justice.

-Oui, et la seule justice pour moi est de crever entre leurs mains. Alors que si tu venais...

-Faisais semblant, nuance, chéri. Penses-y. Ta mère et Sev font parti de l'Ordre...tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner au change. Et tu nous serais précieux. Vraiment.

-Il existe une troisième piste.

-Je t'écoute ?

-La neutralité.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Effectivement, c'était le plus plausible mais aussi le moins possible. Eux, neutres ? Et pourquoi Voldemort n'essayerait-il pas de distribuer des bonbons aux orphelins, et pourquoi Harry ne faisait pas de Horcruxes, non plus ?

-Ou alors...mais non.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ou alors, Drago, je t'épouse.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement et une chaleur sourde s'insinua dans ses veines. Malgré tout il se reprit :

-Tu m'épouses, chérie-ce qui m'attire la plus grande joie-et après, quoi ? Nous devrons bien choisir un camp, mon amour.

-On part en voyage de noce. Et on disparaît aux yeux de Voldemort. Moi je continue à aider Harry...et toi...

-Je reste à la maison à te faire chauffer le dîner, hein ?

-Aide-moi, au moins, mon ange. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Oui. Mais arrête de me regarder comme cela. Quand tu fais ça, j'ai envie de débarrasser cette table d'un revers de bras et de te...

-Drago !

-Désolé.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous! La semaine dernière je n'ai hélas pas pu publier, j'avais une fête à faire ;) bref, pour me faire pardonner mon égoïsme, je vous mets en ligne les chapitres 18 ET 19 aujourd'hui. La fin approche...**

**Je vous embrasse fort, merci de me suivre, vous êtes supers.**

**Vôtre,**

**DramioneInLove**

**Harry attendait de pied ferme** sa meilleure amie au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Assis, raide comme la Justice, il ne décolla pas les yeux de la porte de la salle de réunion. À sa droite, Severus Rogue faisait montre de la même impassibilité, sans ciller. En vérité les deux hommes bouillaient. Ginny, elle, fulminait ouvertement, lacérant de ses ongles soignés un morceau de parchemin devant elle. Les autres membres de l'Ordre occupant un haut niveau, et donc tenus de participer aux réunions, discutaient à voix basse. Pas question d'alimenter le feu qui semblait posséder le fils de James et Lily en gesticulant partout.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione Granger qui s'empressa de venir s'asseoir en murmurant un vague « désolé ». Enfin, voyant la table complète, Nymphadora Tonks estima bon de se lever pour ouvrir la réunion.

-Bien ! Nous allons donc commencer avec à l'ordre du jour les compte-rendus des missions d'attaque...

-Assieds-toi, Nymphadora, lança subitement Harry en se penchant en avant.

Ahurie devant cette coupure, la rage visible du Survivant, et le fait qu'il l'ait nommée « Nymphadora », Tonks se rassit lentement, ses cheveux prenant une teinte châtain mitigée.

-Nous allons ouvrir cette réunion, déclara Harry, par le compte-rendu sans aucun doute fabuleux de la nuit de Hermione.

Celle-ci rosit, mais répondit sur un ton de défi,

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Vraiment ?

La voix de Harry Potter était si menaçante qu'elle en frémit mais, butée, elle baissa la tête.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas, Hermione ? Ce que tu as bien pu faire cette nuit ?

-Je suis rentrée après la libération de Malefoy et j'ai été me coucher.

Ginny eut un haut-le-corps et se leva, envoyant promener sa chaise et tournant un visage rouge et crispé par la fureur vers la brune avant de la pointer d'un doigt agressif.

-Menteuse ! Je suis passée dans ta chambre plusieurs fois et tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds ! C'est pour cela que tu as libéré ce salopard, hein ! Pour prendre ton pied !

-Il suffit, Ginevra, dit Severus d'un ton doucereux.

-Non, Severus, aboya-t-elle. C'est une putain de traîtresse !

-Et moi, je crois que mes motivations étaient suffisantes pour le relâcher !

Hermione s'était levée à son tour.

-Harry a approuvé cette décision !

-On aurait dû le crever, ce porc ! Comme mon frère a crevé !

-Ce n'est pas lui !

-C'est un Mangemort !

-Ouvre les yeux !

-Ouvre les tiens !

-Je l'aime !

Un silence assourdissant suivit le dernier hurlement. Ginny blanchit puis se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, braquant un regard dégoûté et perplexe sur elle. Severus cilla enfin. Harry, lui, nettoya ses lunettes dans sa manche avec un soupir las.

-Tu as donc remis le couvert avec lui, chuchota-t-il.

-Exactement. Et je vais sans doute l'épouser.

-Ah oui ? persifla Ginny en plissant les yeux. Et Voldemort va sans doute rédiger les faire-part, et tu prendras aussi Bellatrix et Alecto Carrow comme demoiselles d'honneur ? Lucius donnera sa bénédiction, et Dolohov ira de sa petite larme ?

-Ginny, avertit doucement Harry. Hermione veut ramener Malefoy dans notre camp. Et sans doute Zabini, Nott, Parkinson...ses amis quoi.

-Mais oui, donnons-leur l'entrée, et faisons-en les Gardiens du Secret, répliqua-t-elle abasourdie. Cinq mornilles la carte d'adhésion ! Harry, enfin...il l'a sans doute ensorcelée !

-Peut-être, admit-il doucement, mais prenons le risque, Gin'.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-J'ai dit prenons le risque. Si vraiment quelqu'un peut faire renverser les alliances, c'est bien Mione...

Ginny se leva prestement et s'éloigna avec un regard mauvais pour celui qu'elle aimait.

-Cette société est tombée bien bas, siffla-t-elle entre des dents serrées.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Hermione, bouleversée, se tourna vers son frère de cœur.

-Merci, Harry. Je...

-Ta gueule.

Tout le monde se figea alors que le Survivant partait à la suite de sa fiancée.

-Cela a intérêt à valoir le coup, Hermione. Si je perds ma fiancée à cause de tes conneries, je te le ferai payer.

Il sortit alors qu'un silence lourd de non-dits prenait possession de la salle. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione choisit de sortir à son tour. Arrivée dans le couloir et essuyant d'un geste rageur ses larmes, elle s'arrêta à deux pas de la porte. Elle avait entendu une voix l'interpeller.

-Miss Granger.

Elle se retourna lentement.

-Alors, toi aussi, tu m'abandonnes, Severus ?

-Non. Et il n'a jamais été question que qui que ce soit ici le fasse.

-Tu as vu leurs réactions ? À Ginny, même à Harry...

-Hermione, tu libères notre meilleure prise et tu passes la nuit avec. Tu reviens ici comme une fleur en annonçant que tu vas épouser Drago Malefoy, qui est le cauchemar de la plupart des gens de cette réunion. En outre tu fréquentes des Mangemorts. Que croyais-tu ? Qu'ils allaient te tomber dans les bras, yeux brillants de félicitations ?

-Non, Sev. J'espérais juste un peu de compréhension.

-Tu couches avec le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu côtoies l'ennemi. Il est clair que certains te perçoivent comme une traîtresse. Même Minerva McGonagall est choquée et furieuse, c'est pour te dire. À toi de regagner ta place. Je t'avais prévenu.

Et l'éminent maître des potions disparut dans les profondeurs du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Abasourdie, la jeune femme fixa un instant l'endroit où il se tenait deux secondes auparavant, avant de lâcher un cri enragé et de quitter le QG pour transplaner.

Elle vécut les trois mois qui suivirent avec un rythme d'une régularité étonnante pour une Auror en temps de guerre. À la disposition entière de l'Ordre, et envoyée souvent en mission, elle parvenait tout de même à se dégager une certaine vie privée, passant beaucoup de nuits, parfois de journées, chez son amant. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir épargné de toute manière elle doutait en ses capacités à lui faire du mal.

Ils faisaient l'amour, riaient, mangeaient ensemble, discutaient et même faisaient des projets d'avenir, dans lesquels d'un point de vue, le monde était redevenu tolérant et juste et de l'autre, le monde était devenu le territoire exclusif des sorciers qui y régnaient en maîtres absolus sous le régime dictatorial d'un certain Tom Jedusor. Hermione avait conscience de l'instabilité de sa position et de son influence au sein du Phénix mais ses craintes s'apaisaient dans les bras de son amant.

Ginny ne pouvait pas la voir sans que des éclairs meurtriers traversent ses yeux bruns, Harry la considérait avec froideur et ne lui parlait que pour le strict nécessaire et les autres membres haut placés de l'Ordre l'évitaient au maximum, l'incompréhension, la colère, la déception ou la méfiance dans le regard. Même les jumeaux Weasley ne lui faisaient plus de blagues. C'était pour dire. Seuls les yeux inquiets de Severus, qui veillait au grain dans le pénombre, lui brûlaient la peau...

Quand à Drago, il suivait à peu près le même cheminement chez les Mangemorts. Il était heureux avec Hermione, mais il se méfiait à chaque instant lors de ses missions ou de ses visites au Manoir. D'une part, le Phénix devait être furieux contre lui, encore plus que d'ordinaire, pour leur avoir ravi le cœur de la jeune femme, et de l'autre, il savait que les Mangemorts parlaient à voix basse.

Ils savaient qu'à la base, la petite Granger était une mission, mais depuis la fin fracassante de ses fiançailles avec Astoria, le doute semblait permis. D'autant que si elle était reniée par ses amis, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune fille d'excellente naissance qui avait ses entrées encore chez beaucoup de familles respectables, et ne se gênait absolument pas pour y répandre son venin. Oui, on murmurait que Drago Malefoy s'était véritablement entiché de sa Sang-de-bourbe...

Évidemment le jeune homme avait pris ses mesures contre les médisances. Il avait fait exécuter deux ou trois imprudents qui avaient eu la sottise de chanter tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Il n'empêche.

Cela dura trois mois.

.

Hermione entra chez Drago. Elle revenait d'une mission de repérage et était d'excellente humeur. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes et conduiraient sans doute à la capture d'au moins un haut personnage dans la hiérarchie Mangemortienne...

-Bonsoir mon amour, claironna-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Drago était allongé sur le canapé, très séduisant comme à son habitude dans un simple pantalon gris clair et une chemise noire. Elle se jeta sur lui.

-Bonsoir, ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Tu restes cette nuit ?

-Oui. Je ne partirai que demain après-midi je pense.

-Excellent. As-tu faim ?

Elle lui mordilla le cou.

-Oui, mon ange. Faim de toi.

Il ricana d'un air supérieur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle flattait son insupportable ego, et elle roula des yeux, rieuse.

-Ma chérie, je te jure, par Merlin, que tu pourras profiter de mon corps d'Apollon chaque seconde de la nuit à venir, dit-il avec suffisance, mais d'abord allons manger. Dotty a préparé un merveilleux repas, autant y faire honneur. Et j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Je te suis.

Il se leva, l'entraînant avec lui, et la mena par la main jusqu'à la salle à manger, où la table en chêne massif avait été remplacée par une petite table ronde recouverte d'une nappe en satin blanche, surmontée d'une vaisselle ravissante en porcelaine et de bougies rouges. En parfait gentleman, il tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'installe, et retourna en face d'elle.

-Que veux-tu boire, ma douce ?

-Champagne, merci...

Il claqua des doigts et Dotty apparut, brandissant une vieille bouteille poussiéreuse.

-Goûtons à la cave Malefoy, voulez-vous ?

-Avec plaisir, mon chéri.

-Alors...à nous.

-A nous, je t'aime...

Le repas fit véritablement honneur aux talents de l'elfe de maison comme cuisinière. Un velouté aux homards fut suivi d'asperges sur lit de petits oignons et de salade, puis de bœuf tournedos avec sauce au poivre accompagné de purée de panais et, après une ronde fromagère, de glace à la vanille maison accompagnant une tarte tatin aux poires et à la cannelle.

Repue, Hermione se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en observant entre ses yeux mi-clos son amant leur servir un digestif.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle doucement, mais finalement, je crois que je vais la faire à la Millicent et séduire ton elfe. Elle cuisine comme une championne.

Il rit de bon cœur en finissant son verre. Puis, soudain, il prit un air sérieux et concentré qui la fit se redresser, surprise.

-Je...je veux te demander quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Alors...

Il se leva et contourna la table vers elle avant de mettre un genou en terre devant ses yeux ébahis.

-Mon amour...

Il sortit un écrin pourpre de sa poche et l'ouvrit, révélant une bague en or sertie en son centre d'un rubis entouré de minuscules émeraudes.

-Ma chérie, je ne sais pas quand, ni comment finira cette guerre. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue finale, je veux que tu sois ma femme. Et je désire aussi que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je veux m'assurer de mourir en emportant comme dernière pensée non seulement ton visage, mais également la certitude que toi entre toutes les femmes, tu as porté mon nom...tu es ma lumière dans l'obscurité et mon oxygène au quotidien. Sans toi il me manque une partie de moi-même. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors, Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Elle demeura un moment stupéfaite. Puis les larmes vinrent inonder ses yeux.

-Oui.

La nuit avait été longue. Drago lui avait passé la bague au doigt puis l'avait menée dans la chambre où ils n'avaient que peu dormi.

Le lendemain midi en rentrant au 12, Square Grimmaurd, la bonne humeur de la jeune femme fut parachevée par Harry qui s'avança vers elle d'un pas nerveux :

-Zabini est ici, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui jeta un regard affolé, apeurée qu'il se trouve dans les cachots de l'Ordre mais l'Élu corrigea sèchement.

-Il a demandé d'être membre du Phénix et nous avons assez de preuves de sa bonne foi pour aborder le sujet à la prochaine réunion.

Les larmes jaillirent et, avec joie, Hermione se précipita dans la chambre protégée où le beau noir avait été enfermé provisoirement. Avec un rire enjôleur, elle lui sauta au cou.

-Zab' ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Ah, tu vois ma belle, de fréquenter un petit Phénix m'a aidé à me remettre en cause...enfin, pas totalement, vois-tu, il y a longtemps que j'y songe...j'en ai ras les fesses de Tu-Sais-Qui et sa clique.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

-Et puis, il a tué ma mère hier soir. J'avais mal mené une mission.

Alors, c'était cela. Parce que Hermione, tout à asseoir définitivement son amitié avec les amis de Drago, n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet « recrutement de Mangemorts ». Elle répondit, songeuse :

-J'en suis désolée...mais...tes camarades savent que tu as retourné ta veste ?

-Oui. Personne n'a rien dit. Personne sauf Drago...qui ne le sait pas et est bien le seul de notre groupe à ne pas le savoir. Je lui ai dit que je me mettais neutre.

-Et ?

-Et il n'a pas aimé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

-Drago m'a demandé en mariage hier soir.

-Super, dit l'ancien Mangemort en détaillant sa bague des yeux. Vous allez bien ensemble.

-Merci.

Elle le regarda boitiller jusqu'au lit et fronça les sourcils :

-Blaise ? Tu es blessé ?

-Ah, je t'avais bien dit que Drago n'avait pas aimé que je quitte les Mangemorts...on s'est battus. Lui n'a rien, je l'ai épargné, mais...même si la petite Weasley m'a soigné...je doute de pouvoir remarcher correctement un jour. Il est très vindicatif. Et je lui ai dit que je me mettais neutre ! Imagine ce qui se serait passé si j'avais déclaré rentrer dans l'Ordre à Drago ! Il vaut mieux pour moi que mes amis ne parlent pas.

Hermione, profondément blessée de l'attitude de Drago qui osait en vouloir à son meilleur ami alors que sa fiancée était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, approcha et lui mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

-Nous parviendrons à lui faire entendre raison. Ne t'en fais pas. Cela peut attendre.

Il lui sourit et elle le laissa vaquer à ses occupations.

.

Ils se marièrent un mois plus tard.

Ils se marièrent sur une plage du Nord de la France, laissant le vent marin malmener leurs cheveux en un tourbillon d'émotions. Ils se marièrent en toute discrétion par ailleurs : Minerva McGonagall, les lèvres pincées tout de même, célébra la cérémonie, et en avançant vers l'autel au bras de Severus Rogue, dans une simple robe blanche sans fioritures, elle crut pleurer de joie en voyant le peu de personnes à la cérémonie, mais les plus importantes au monde pour elle : Narcissa Malefoy, ravissante, laissant pour une fois son émotion déborder Ginny Weasley, qui avait accepté d'être son témoin, pour son plus grand étonnement et son plus grand bonheur encore et Harry Potter, le témoin en l'occurrence de Drago Malefoy. Cela fut rapide et se déroula comme dans un rêve. Ce n'était certainement pas le mariage dont elle avait rêvé, avec une robe de princesse et des fleurs partout il n'y aurait ni réception, ni lune de miel, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat mais elle était heureuse.

Par ailleurs, ils se marièrent en faisant tout de même le Serment Inviolable dont McGonagall, l'Enchaîneur, définit les termes ainsi :

-Drago Malefoy, jures-tu de ne jamais trahir ta femme, ni par là même l'empêcher de combattre pour l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu également de ne jamais livrer à Voldemort ton épouse, ni l'empêcher de participer à la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu, enfin, de la secourir des mains de Voldemort si tu en as la possibilité et qu'elle se trouve en danger ?

-Je le jure.

-Hermione Granger, poursuivit-elle nettement moins loquace, jures-tu de ne pas empêcher ton époux de travailler pour les Mangemorts ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu de ne jamais le dénoncer pour cet acte à Voldemort, ni de te mettre toi-même à son service ?

-Je le jure.

-Enfin, jures-tu de sauver ton mari des griffes de Voldemort si tu en as la possibilité et qu'il se trouve en danger ?

-Je le jure.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et c'est ainsi que, sur une plage de Normandie, un jour gris de printemps, Hermione Granger, Auror, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et bras droit de Harry Potter, épousa Drago Malefoy, Mangemort, et favori de Lord Voldemort.


	19. Chapter 19

**Les jours succédaient aux jours** sans que le mariage de Drago et Hermione ne change quoi que ce soit à leur routine d'avant. Chacun servait son camp, le blond glacial toujours fidèle à son Maître et la brune enflammée toujours fidèle à Harry. Et les choses s'enlisèrent ainsi, jour après jour, dans une vie où l'inattention équivaut à la mort et où retrouver un ami le soir relève du miracle.

Pas que ce fut pour leur déplaire. Ils s'aimaient passionnément, se le montraient, se le juraient et le soir, à l'ombre des draps, s'efforçaient d'oublier les horreurs qui constituaient leur quotidien à chacun. Un soldat, une connaissance, un ami mourraient à chaque instant; leurs tête-à-tête leur offraient le paradis incomparable et unique de l'abandon et de l'oubli, le temps d'un halètement, le temps d'un soupir, le temps d'un tressaillement.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'abordaient le sujet tabou du changement de camp, jamais. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pour de mauvaises raisons, et tentaient de l'omettre dans la jouissance de leurs corps, à défaut de satisfaire les tourments de leurs âmes. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à nouveau, avaient flirté, avaient couché ensemble dans un élan malsain, celui de se prostituer l'un à l'autre afin de soutirer à l'amant et ennemi des informations juteuses, derrière la façade des courbettes et du déni.

Ils voulaient purifier leur relation. Le mariage apportait un côté sacré et terriblement sérieux à la chose. Hors de question de briser ces liens, qui ne pouvaient être mauvais, au profit des Mangemorts, ni au profit des Aurors.

Et les jours succédaient aux jours, mélodrame romantique, à laquelle l'échéance fatale et inévitable, ils le savaient tous deux, approchait. Roméo et Juliette...

Personne n'était au courant de leur liaison si particulière hormis les personnes présentes le jour de l'union et Blaise Zabini, qui n'avait pas manqué de féliciter sincèrement son amie, malgré que Drago eut tenté de le tuer. Aussi, se pensaient-ils, naïfs et sots, protégés du sort qui attend toujours celui qui marche à contresens du courant, fautif et courbé; mais le destin les rattrapa vite.

Trop vite.

Il ne fallut que six mois pour arriver au déroulement dramatique de leur fragile et heureuse situation.

.

L'homme se frotta les mains, une lueur avide dans le fond de ses prunelles un peu démentes. Ce soir était son soir, celui où sa reconnaissance dépasserait les bornes de tout ce qui avait été vu jusqu'alors. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait l'élever à un rang dont même le cher petit Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais rêvé.

Ce soir il scellerait son destin. Et alors, peut-être...

Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver, sans doute. Voldemort n'étant ni gracieux, ni bon seigneur.

Il suivit la femme à l'allure sèche qui l'avait regardé étrangement le long des couloirs du Manoir Malefoy. Oh oui, il allait prendre plaisir à investir les appartements de celui dont il causait ce soir la chute ! Oui, il se vautrerait dans les draps de soie de l'arrogant petit blond, il siroterait un bon verre de vin, le meilleur, et il appellerait des filles. Deux, au moins, pour fêter cela. Une belle brune ténébreuse comme seuls les Mangemorts savent les faire, et une blonde plantureuse aux regards aguicheurs. Parfait. Tout à sa rêverie, il ne remarqua pas que la femme Mangemort avait guidé ses pas devant une immense porte de bois brun et le regardait à présent avec méfiance.

-Ôte ce sourire niais de ton sale visage, cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Ne t'amuse même pas à ricaner ainsi sous le nez du Maître.

L'homme lui jeta un regard mauvais mais obtempéra néanmoins, se doutant bien qu'en effet, cela était plus prudent, mais souffla à voix basse.

-Dégage, vieille peau.

Elle eut un rictus méprisant et il se jura, lorsqu'il serait le bras droit du Maître, de faire disparaître cette sale garce. Puis il se redressa, sans la regarder s'éloigner, et frappa à la porte, enorgueilli.

-Entre, siffla une voix menaçante.

Malgré lui, l'homme se mit à trembler et obéit d'un pas nerveux, s'avançant dans la salle à manger du Manoir.

-Ah, c'est toi, reprit la voix dans les pénombres. Quelle gentillesse de me rendre une petite visite, cher ami.

L'homme se regonfla. Ami ! Le Seigneur l'avait nommé ami ! Dans sa douce folie illuminée, l'homme se jeta à terre pour ramper vers le trône au milieu de la salle, afin de baiser de ses lèvres sèches le bas de la robe noire de Lord Voldemort.

-N'y pense même pas, railla la voix d'un ton doucereux.

L'homme se releva péniblement en déglutissant. Il frissonna de plus belle en voyant une forme longiligne à la tête en forme de triangle se hisser sur le dossier du trône joliment ouvragé, et Voldemort se mit paresseusement à caresser son serpent des doigts, sans lâcher de son regard flamboyant l'homme en face de lui.

-Alors, reprit-il à voix très basse. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Rookwood, Mulciber, Dolohov et Donovan coincés par le Phénix, Maître; deux de mes hommes, ces idiots de Carter et de Bellison, ainsi que l'idiot Londubat, et une fille qui est, si j'en crois la rumeur, Susan Bones. Heureusement, Mulciber, Dolohov et Donovan se sont échappés, mais Rookwood...est...non pas mort, mais prisonnier de Potter. Je suis désolé, je...mes hommes...suis stupide...

-Désolé, il y a de quoi l'être, coupa froidement Voldemort. Tu es le second du bureau des Aurors, le bras droit de Granger, cette abominable peste, l'amie de Potter l'affreux ! Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'éloigner sans soupçons tes hommes des manigances et des attaques. Idiot.

-Je...

-Continue donc ce charmant petit récit, Kyle Delmin. Je suis assez curieux d'entendre pourquoi l'un de mes espions chez Potter prend la peine de venir jusque chez moi si tard le soir, au lieu du moyen de communication habituel.

-J'ai eu une nouvelle importante, Maître...

-Je t'écoute, Delmin, s'impatienta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ou...oui mon...Maî...Maître. Drago Malefoy, débita-t-il d'un ton théâtral, est en réalité un traître, Seigneur.

Les yeux rougeoyants se plissèrent doucement et la tête blanche du sorcier maléfique se pencha un peu de côté.

-En effet, Maître, je sais que cela relève d'une mission mais...si Malefoy a désiré sa Sang-de-Bourbe avec autant d'entrain, ce n'est pas pour la découper en petits morceaux, Maître...

-Viens au fait, imbécile baratineur, coupa le mage noir d'une voix glaciale.

-Ou...oui, mon M...Maître. Voilà, Drago Malefoy a épousé cette bête de Sang-de-Bourbe Hermione Granger.

D'un mouvement leste, Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son serviteur d'un geste presque tremblant de rage.

-Quoi ? Répète !

-Maître ! Il l'a épousé il y a peu de temps, je ne sais où, avec, apparemment, des membres de l'Ordre comme témoins, entre autres Potter et la fille Weasley ! Je le jure sur ma vie, Maître ! J'ai entendu cette information ce soir, car la fille Weasley reprochait à Potter de soutenir Granger dans son union avec Malefoy ! Il faut me croire ! Il l'a épousé et il la protège de vous ! Je n'ai jamais vu le fils Malefoy au QG de l'Ordre, néanmoins c'est un traître, car il n'a pas l'intention de vous la livrer !

Celui-Qui-Ne-Devait-Pas-Être-Provoqué poussa un cri de rage et, dans sa colère macabre, lança un Sortilège de la Mort informulé sur l'espion qui s'écroula à ses pieds. Il se mit aussitôt à faire les cent pas, la fureur se dégageant en ondes mortelles de son corps.

Il était temps de sévir.

.

Drago Malefoy était inquiet. Il avait été tiré de son lit par la brûlure de la Marque, avait embrassé sa femme sur le front, s'était rapidement habillé et était sorti de l'appartement pour transplaner au Manoir Malefoy. Le fait que Voldemort l'appelle à près de minuit ne signifiait que deux choses : ou il avait une mission urgente à lui confier, ou il était en colère et comptait le punir. Le jeune héritier frissonna, espérant de tout cœur que la première hypothèse soit la bonne. Il pénétra dans la salle où sans qu'il le sache Voldemort avait tué Delmin à peine une heure auparavant, et s'inclina devant le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

-Maître.

-Drago, siffla la réponse. Je t'attendais.

-Je suis le fidèle serviteur de mon Maître et attends ses ordres, répliqua le blond.

-Bien...

Nagini montra sa repoussante tête et siffla doucement.

-Drago Malefoy, où en est ta mission qui consiste à me ramener Granger ?

-Cela avance doucement mais sûrement, mon Seigneur.

-Bien, répéta Voldemort en se détournant. Fais vite, Drago. Je pensais que tes capacités de séducteur étaient plus fiables.

Drago grinça des dents mais s'inclina néanmoins.

-Pars.

-Bien, Maître.

Drago quitta la salle d'un mouvement de cape, perplexe. Perdu dans ses réflexions, le jeune Mangemort ne remarqua pas les pas derrière lui d'un être dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité, être qui s'accrocha discrètement à un pan de sa cape quand il transplana devant son appartement, qui le regarda entrer, et qui transplana à son tour de nouveau au Manoir Malefoy pour indiquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres où se situait le domicile londonien de Drago, dont le Fidelitas venait d'être brisé par le propriétaire en personne...

.

L'aube caressait de ses pâles doigts le paysage londonien. Le jeune couple marié dormait paisiblement, volant quelques heures de tranquillité dans une guerre où ils avaient toute leur place. Hermione avait posé la tête sur le torse de Drago qui encerclait sa taille fine de ses bras musclés, dans un geste possessif et protecteur.

Et le monde s'écroula.

La porte d'entrée explosa, les réveillant en sursaut. Des pas se firent entendre, puis la voix de Dotty pépia.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Mon maître ne s'y trouve pas !

-Avada Kedavra ! Calmée, l'elfe !

Les Mangemorts enjambèrent le cadavre. Trois d'entre eux pénétrèrent dans la chambre conjugale. Mais, en bons lieutenants, les deux occupants de celle-ci étaient déjà debout, baguette brandie.

-Pas de conneries ! prévint un des Mangemorts. Posez vos baguettes et tout se déroulera bien !

-Antonin Dolohov ! beugla Drago. Antonin, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire !

-Cela, répliqua le Mangemort en pointant Hermione du doigt, veut dire que tu es un traître, fils Malefoy, et que le Maître veut ta peau !

-Quoi ? Mais le Maître lui-même m'a ordonné de la séduire !

-Certes, accorda une femme masquée, néanmoins il n'était pas prévu que tu l'épouses ! Ou du moins sans en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! As-tu aussi rejoint l'Ordre, Drago ?

-Tante Bella, fit Drago vexé. Je suis et resterai le fidèle serviteur...

-Menteur ! vociféra Bellatrix Lestrange. Traître à ton sang ! À ton rang ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago ! Je maudis le jour où je t'ai pris pour disciple ! Je rayerai ton nom de la carte et des mémoires ! Je reprendrai la place qui me revient de droit auprès du Maître !

-C'est donc cela, releva Drago d'un ton narquois. Tu es jalouse, Bella...jalouse de ma faveur...

-Sale petit ingrat !

La voix de Bellatrix atteignait des sommets peu raffinés en matière d'aiguës.

-Je te tuerai de mes mains !

-Il faudra te battre d'abord pour cela !

D'un Stupépix si rapide que personne n'y comprit rien, Drago écarta Dolohov de la bataille. Bella poussa un cri de guerre et se rua vers son neveu, fendant l'air de sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, le troisième personnage s'attaquait à Hermione qui parvint à le maîtriser assez rapidement. Elle allait se tourner vers Drago pour le secourir, quand deux autres Mangemorts masqués s'élancèrent dans la pièce et la prirent à parti. Les deux époux Malefoy faiblissaient à vue d'œil. Hermione tomba avec un petit cri sous un Stupéfix, attirant l'attention inquiète de Drago. Bellatrix en profita pour l'abattre d'un Stupéfix à son tour.

-Voilà, fit un homme avec un air satisfait. Maintenant, ils appartiennent au Maître.

Le groupe transplana avec ses deux prisonniers impuissants. Arrivés devant le portail du Manoir Malefoy, Bellatrix assomma Hermione d'un coup de pied violent au crâne et ses deux comparses firent pleuvoir les coups sur Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre à son tour.

.

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête affolant, face contre terre sur une surface froide et humide. Grâce à une lueur parvenant du couloir, elle reconnut un cachot.

-Hermione...

Elle parvint à se redresser et se tourna vers son mari. Il était déjà réveillé. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un rire gras s'éleva du couloir et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Fenrir Greyback appuyé avec insolence sur le mur du couloir, face à leur cellule, et se grattant les dents avec ses ongles jaunes et abîmées. Il lorgnait Hermione d'un air sans équivoque.

-Salut, les amoureux, ricana-t-il. Le traître et la Sang-de-Bourbe...magnifique prise. Vous avez vu ? Une cellule commune...pas mal, hein, comme dernière demeure conjugale ?

Il éclata à nouveau de rire, apparemment sidéré par ses propres plaisanteries qu'il devait estimer d'une intelligence peu commune.

-La moquerie me va mieux au teint, Fenrir, lança Drago peu amène. Tu n'as pas ma classe pour ce genre de choses.

-Oui, jubila le loup-garou, mais moi je ne suis pas enfermé pour être torturé et tué ensuite. Donc, je peux me permettre, Drago. Dis-moi, vous voulez bien vous envoyer en l'air une dernière fois, qu'on profite du spectacle ? Baiser...comme des _bêtes_.

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta furieusement. Il avait envie de lui briser les os, à ce sale...Fenrir Greyback, lui, se contenta de ricaner encore une fois.

-Ah, on n'aime pas que je m'en prenne à la fille, hein ? Dis-moi, Drago...tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me laissera m'en occuper personnellement ? Je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée...elle a une odeur délicieuse.

-Ferme ta gueule, enfoiré !

-Tout doux Drago ! Sinon, je serai obligé de remédier à son cas sous tes yeux !

-Salopard, touche-la et je te jure que je...

-Tu quoi, fils Malefoy ? Dis-moi, hm ? Sans baguette ?

-Connard !

-La vérité blesse, ricana le loup-garou. Et toi, jeune fille ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Allez vous faire voir, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-L'impolitesse des Sang-de-Bourbe, soupira-t-il faussement désolé. Je vais être obligé d'y remédier avant de te mordre. Voyons voir...

Greyback se laissa tomber et glisser contre le mur, pour se retrouver assis face à eux.

-Où vais-je te mordre, voyons ? L'épaule...le cou...l'aine...ou tout cela à la fois ? Moi, je penche plutôt pour le cou. L'afflux de sang y est particulièrement rapide. En revanche, l'épaule est une zone sensible et je...

Alors que le loup-garou poursuivait ses théories macabres, Hermione se rapprocha de son homme.

-Je t'aime, Drago...

-Je le sais, ma puce, chuchota-t-il en retour. Mais dis donc, ta résignation fait peine à voir.

-Vois-tu une autre issue à tout cela ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Profitons juste du temps qu'il nous reste, mon ange.

Elle s'installa contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il entreprenait de lui caresser les cheveux.

-J'espère que l'Ordre sait, murmura-t-elle. C'est notre seule chance...

-Ta seule chance, corrigea Drago. Moi, ils me tueront.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est la vérité.

-Harry et Ginny sont nos témoins de mariage. Crois-tu réellement qu'ils te laisseront mourir ?

Il y eut un silence seulement ponctué par la voix rauque du loup-garou qui continuait ses répugnantes projections dans l'avenir.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Mais s'ils ont cette chance, ils la saisiront. Potter fait peut-être la part des choses, mais je sais que la petite Weasley m'attend au tournant. Elle croit que j'ai tué son frère.

-Est-ce vrai ?

-Non. C'est l'œuvre de tante Bella.

Elle frissonna de dégoût.

-Moi entre les mains de Greyback, toi entre celles de Bellatrix...nos dernières minutes ne seront pas de tout repos.

-On se retrouvera de l'autre côté, promit-il en déposant un baiser doux sur ses cheveux.

-Eh ! Vous pourriez au moins m'écouter quand je vous condamne !

Ils tournèrent des regards noirs sur Greyback qui eut un sourire mauvais.

-Oh ! Écoutez ! Quelqu'un vient ! Adieu, mes chéris !

Le visage émacié de Bellatrix apparut de l'autre côté des barreaux, fendu d'un sourire prometteur. Dolohov et Mulciber l'encadraient.

-Debout, siffla la femme Mangemort. Allez, vite !

Elle tapota les barreaux de sa baguette avant de les traverser comme si c'eut été un rideau de fumée. Elle se saisit de Hermione, prenant bien garde à lui enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, et la jeta devant elle, maintenant sa baguette dans sa nuque. Les deux autres se saisirent de Drago en lui tordant les bras dans le dos et le cortège s'ébranla, devancé par un Greyback clairement excité quand à la perspective de la suite des événements.

Lorsqu'ils furent parvenus dans la salle de bal, remplie de partisans du Mal, Bellatrix et ses acolytes les jetèrent au sol alors que la foule gourmande les encerclait. Les deux jeunes gens virent l'expression terrifiée de Narcissa Malefoy, l'air satisfait et sadique de Lucius Malefoy, et la mine inexpressive de Severus Rogue dont le cerveau devait pourtant tourner à plein régime. Ils virent également le visage apeuré de Pansy, celui stoïque de Daphné, celui terrifié de Théodore. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire dément, suivie par la foule moqueuse, contente de voir le favori du Maître et la grande amie de Potter mordre la poussière.

-Nous allons commencer en douceur, promit-elle avec un éclat de folie dans les yeux. Je prends la fille !

Elle s'avança et hurla :

-Endoloris !

Avec un cri perçant, Hermione se mit à convulser sur le sol, en proie à une intense douleur. La torture façon Lestrange n'avait rien à voir avec la torture façon Malefoy. Drago à ses côtés tremblait de rage, ne pouvant absolument rien faire alors que sa femme se tordait au sol. Il n'osait même pas la regarder. Finalement, après ce qui leur parut des heures, Bellatrix leva le maléfice avec un rictus sadique et hocha doucement la tête en direction de Mulciber qui répéta le traitement sur Drago. Celui-ci en aurait presque ri : à côté du Maître, Mulciber avait l'air d'un agneau qui essaye de se persuader qu'il est en réalité un taureau. Il grinça tout de même des dents et quand Mulciber daigna lever le sortilège, Bellatrix reprit sur Hermione, et ainsi de suite.

Hermione était évanouie depuis longtemps déjà quand, enfin, les yeux de Drago se fermèrent.

.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était seule, gorge sèche et visage tuméfié, dans un petit cachot d'un mètre carré environ. Ses poignets étaient pris dans des menottes attachées au mur, et elle souffrait terriblement. Ses habits étaient totalement déchirés et elle sentait un mélange âcre de sueur, de sang et de peur. Engourdie, elle se résigna à attendre. Elle ne le fit pas longtemps.

Rowle se pointa devant sa pseudo-cellule en bombant le torse et en la regardant d'un œil mauvais.

-Debout. Ils vont t'interroger...j'espère qu'ils m'en laisseront un bout, je sais y faire avec les garces dans ton genre.

Il la libéra de l'attache murale et lui broya le bras pour la lever avec une moue de dégoût :

-Bouge-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je te préviens, je ne vais pas m'amuser à te porter. C'est juste un conseil.

Pressentant qu'elle allait devoir garder des forces pour plus tard, Hermione se leva et marcha près de lui dans le couloir. Terriblement faible, elle s'accrochait aux murs, d'autant qu'elle voyait une estafilade sur sa jambe qui menaçait de la faire tomber. Et si elle tombait, Rowle la ferait lever bien à sa manière : à coups de Doloris. Il la poussa dans une petite salle sombre et elle reconnut avec terreur divers instruments de torture dont certains étonnement Moldus, et des fouets, des couteaux encore imbibés de sang...elle geignit doucement en voyant les deux personnages qui l'attendaient, la mine ravie.

Bellatrix Lestrange avança et la saisit par le bras pour la tirer violemment sur une table, sous la face réjouie de Lucius Malefoy.

-Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana-t-il. On met la main sur les Malefoy maintenant ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas souvenir que tu aimais particulièrement cela. Qui sait, mon fils t'y a peut-être habitué...on pourra vérifier cela si après interrogatoire il reste autre chose de toi qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente...

-Porcs, souffla-t-elle.

-Et elle se permet d'insulter son monde, la petite peste, hurla Bellatrix en l'attachant fermement à la table de torture. Montrons-lui qui commande, veux-tu, Lucius ?

-Totalement, ma chère Bella, acquiesça-t-il.

Au moment où la lame aiguisée du poignard de Bellatrix, enduite de jus de citron pour l'occasion, déchirait un peu plus profondément sa blessure à la jambe, Hermione hurla.

.

Le pire n'était ni la torture, ni les moqueries, ni les insultes, ni la cellule individuelle immonde, ni l'humiliation, ni le rejet des siens.

Le pire c'était de l'entendre hurler, elle. Et si il parvenait à entendre cela depuis sa cellule, les châtiments infligés devaient être terribles. Née-moldue, amie de Potter, épouse secrète du dernier des Malefoy...elle devait prendre cher, très cher. Et ils n'avaient pas peur de l'abîmer.

-DIS-LE QUE TU N'ES QU'UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE, UNE POURRITURE IMMONDE FAISEUSE DE CRACMOLS ET VOLEUSE DE MAGIE, DIS-LE !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Drago serra les dents. Cela empira quand Greyback, l'air content de lui, vint se pavaner devant la cellule.

-Coucou Drago, lança-t-il de bonne humeur. Tu l'entends, ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Entends comme elle hurle ? Elle fait connaissance avec sa belle-famille, eh oui ! Bellatrix Lestrange est très inventive en matière d'accueillir les nouveaux chez vous, les Malefoy-Black-Lestrange, et Lucius, ton papa Lucius, il y prend son pied, parait-il !

Ainsi c'était Lucius qui la torturait ? Bella, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais lui...

-Et après c'est ton tour, continuait le loup-garou. Après c'est elle qui va pleurer en t'entendant hurler. Mais chut ! Je parle trop. Taisons-nous et écoutons, tu veux bien, Drago ?

Il se fit silence et on entendit :

-UN DOLORIS COUPLÉ A UN MALEFICE DE DEMEMBREMENT, TU AIMES, SALE MONSTRE ? ET HOP ! ON SOIGNE, ET HOP ! ON RECOMMENCE ! PARLE ! OU SE TROUVE LE QG DE L'ORDRE ?

-Je ne sais pas, aaaaaaaaaah ! Je ne suis pas...Gardienne...du Secret aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE D'ÊTRE INSOLENTE, MOI ! LUCIUS, A TON TOUR !

-NON ! S'il vous plaît, non !

-ALORS PARLE !

-Non...aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Pas à dire, elle ne lâchait rien, ou rien de susceptible de les intéresser. Une fois de plus, malgré la situation, Drago se sentit une bouffée de fierté en songeant qu'elle était sa femme. Mais cela ne comblait pas le désespoir qui l'étreignait et, finalement, tout cessa. Il entendit qu'on portait un corps dans la cellule avoisinant la sienne, corps que l'on jeta par terre avec un petit cri de dégoût, et Greyback, toujours assis devant la cellule de l'héritier Malefoy, sourit à quelqu'un que le jeune homme ne pouvait voir :

-Alors, elle a craqué ?

-Non, espèce de chien, elle n'a rien lâché, répliqua un homme que Drago identifia comme étant Lucius, son père. Elle s'est encore évanouie, en revanche...ne lui fournis ni eau, ni nourriture. Elle parlera, foi de Malefoy !

-Ton fils est là, Lucius, susurra la créature nocturne. Veux-tu lui parler ?

-Je n'ai pas de fils, vociféra le blond. Je n'en ai plus, si un jour j'en ai eu !

Drago se leva et s'accrocha aux barreaux en tournant la tête pour tenter vainement d'apercevoir son père.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas de père ! Et si j'ai toujours été fidèle au Maître, je ne regrette en rien d'avoir épousé Hermione !

Finalement, Lucius s'avança jusqu'à la cellule.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il d'une voix polaire. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle haïsse les Malefoy jusqu'à la mort. Je lui ai raconté plein d'anecdotes sur toi. Et quand je l'ai torturée, je n'ai pas manqué de préciser combien tu aimais faire cela toi-même aux prisonniers...

-C'est faux !

-L'important, c'est qu'elle le croit, et ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai fait rentrer dans le crâne la citation « Les hypogriffes ne font pas des crabes à feu ». Et quand je l'ai baisée, car je l'ai fait, et à plusieurs reprises, je me suis assuré qu'elle rapporte toujours ce qu'elle a subi à notre nom !

-Espèce de...

Drago crut devenir fou. Il passa ses mains entre les barreaux pour tenter de saisir le cou de son géniteur.

-J'aurais mieux fait de te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, vociféra-t-il.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, souffla Lucius calmement. Et à présent, c'est à ton tour !

Drago fut stupéfixé et emmené en salle d'interrogatoire. Heureusement, Hermione étant toujours évanouie, elle n'eut pas à entendre les hurlements de son époux, elle.

Et l'aube se leva sur deux prisonniers sanguinolents et éperdus.

**L'issue approche...alors? Chapitre un peu dark, mais ne vous en faites pas...Drago et Hermione ne sont pas faits pour mourir entre les mains de ces saletés de Mangemorts!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Combien de temps ?** Combien de jours avaient-ils passé dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, à endurer le manque, la torture, la faim, le froid, l'épuisement ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'auraient su compter. Au début, ils essayaient de se parler de cellule à cellule mais les Mangemorts avaient rapidement remédié à cela en leur fournissant à chaque fin de séance de torture un Philtre de Cordes-Silencieuses, qui leur coupait la voix. Ils ne pouvaient compter les heures, entre deux évanouissements et deux réveils sans douceur pour les interrogatoires. Ils ne lâchaient toujours rien, mais même l'espoir commençait à s'amenuiser.

Au début, Narcissa Malefoy se glissait dans l'ombre des cachots quand il n'y avait personne. Elle leur fournissait, clandestinement, de la nourriture et de l'eau et des potions pour apaiser les douleurs. Mais son mari, qui connaissait l'amour de sa femme pour Drago et la gardait à l'œil, avait vite remédié au problème en bloquant magiquement l'accès de son épouse aux cachots.

Puis un jour, l'aide tant attendue arriva.

.

Drago ouvrit les yeux prudemment. Il somnolait, d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, mais il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit et il n'y avait qu'une explication à cela. La seule question qui demeurait était : qui sera torturé cette fois ? Hermione ou lui-même ? Les deux réponses étaient à ses yeux un mal égal.

Une silhouette se dessina devant les barreaux. Ainsi donc, c'était pour lui.

-Drago Malefoy ?

C'était une voix de femme, chuchotée et empressée.

-Non, c'est Merlin, coassa-t-il avec arrogance.

-Arrête de faire des manières, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Tu peux marcher ?

Intrigué, il se hissa sur ses pieds, ignorant les douleurs variées qui le tenaillaient.

-Je...je crois.

-Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous sommes venus vous délivrer, toi et Hermione.

Drago boitilla jusqu'à la porte et réalisa que sa cousine était en train d'enlever à coups de baguette les divers enchantements qui le gardaient prisonnier. Il la regarda en fronçant des sourcils : elle avait tout l'aspect d'Alecto Carrow.

-Comment...

-Tais-toi, ce n'est pas le moment ! Si on nous intercepte, mes collègues et moi-même vous emmenons à la torture, tous les deux, d'accord ?

-Oui...

La porte s'ouvrit et Tonks le saisit au bras, le tirant derrière elle dans le couloir. Deux personnes, respectivement Dolohov et Selwyn, sortaient de la cellule de Hermione. Le premier la portait dans ses bras avec tendresse. Elle était évanouie.

-Je pense que tu connais George Weasley et son frère Bill, chuchota rapidement Tonks pour le mettre en confiance.

Les deux hommes eurent un regard froid pour le blond, et Fred, qui portait Hermione, ouvrit la marche derrière son aîné qui le protégeait de sa baguette. Puis vint Drago, et enfin Tonks, surveillant leurs arrières. Ils passèrent devant l'habituelle salle de torture et parvinrent à une bifurcation. Tout droit, les marches qui menaient au Manoir, à droite encore des cachots, et à gauche un long couloir qui se soldait par une fenêtre. Ce fut là qu'ils allèrent.

La fenêtre en question était minuscule. Elle permettait à peine à un homme de passer. Bill-Selwyn approcha et murmura à travers l'espace ouvert :

-Le règne s'achèvera bientôt.

-Et nous serons enfin libres, souffla une voix d'homme bien familière.

Le mot de passe échangé, Bill se hissa avec difficultés à travers le trou et disparut à leur vue. Puis, sa tête se montra de nouveau et il tendit les bras. Ensemble, avec mal, ils réussirent à passer le corps lourd de Hermione sur qui les « Enervatum » n'avaient eu aucun effet. George s'y glissa à son tour puis, Tonks fit un signe de la tête à Drago.

-Après toi.

-Les dames d'abord, insista Drago. Tu te mets en danger.

-J'ai une baguette pour me défendre, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ? Libérer Hermione, je comprends...mais moi ?

-Tu es son mari, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Bouge-toi, maintenant !

Drago obéit et, alors qu'il se hissait par la fenêtre, la porte entre le Manoir et les cachots s'ouvrit et Bellatrix Lestrange accompagnée de Lucius Malefoy apparut.

La scène se figea. Drago dans la petite fenêtre, Tonks, baguette levée pour éclairer, et les deux Mangemorts face à eux, sur les marches.

Soudain Tonks brisa le silence.

-Tire-toi, je nous couvre !

-Mais...

-Va t'en, cousin !

Le combat entre l'Auror et les deux Mangemorts s'engagea et Drago, à contrecœur, se hissa dehors où une scène particulière l'attendait : huit balais flottaient dans les airs. Deux bras le saisirent pour le jucher sur un balai derrière quelqu'un qu'il reconnut comme étant le très célèbre Harry Potter. Dans le couloir, les bruits de combat et les cris s'élevaient. Drago vit Ginny et un Auror sur un autre balai, Bill tout seul, et George et Hermione encore sonnée. Rassuré, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre illuminée de mille couleurs. Bill fit descendre son balai pour attendre Tonks qui se démenait comme une lionne.

-Je vais prévenir les autres ! beugla Lucius.

La bataille continua entre Tonks et sa tante, Bellatrix.

-Dépêche-toi, Tonks...murmura Ginny désespérée.

-Porte-toi bien, Tonks, surtout, répliqua George.

Soudain, la voix triomphante de Bellatrix s'éleva pour leur briser le cœur.

-Avada Kedavra !

Bill s'ôta de devant la fenêtre juste à temps pour éviter le maléfice qui le frôla quand la brune y montra la tête, enjambant le corps de sa nièce défunte.

D'autres jets de lumière passèrent près du groupe et des balais commencèrent à monter dans les airs, alors que les Mangemorts, prévenus par Lucius, attaquaient.

-N'oubliez pas le plan ! cria George alors que les huit balais filèrent dans des directions différentes.

La confusion la plus totale régnait. Drago, accroché à Harry, n'avait pas de baguette et dut se contenter de laisser son ennemi piloter tout en les protégeant. Son corps se tendit alors qu'ils passaient les protections mystérieusement brisées par le groupe de sauvetage et la campagne du Wiltshire se mit à défiler sous eux, illuminée par la lune. Il s'avéra vite que trois balais les suivaient et avec une classe et un talent indiscutables, Harry engagea le combat, laissant son ennemi piloter. Après ce qui aurait pu être quelques minutes comme plusieurs heures, une grande lumière blanche percuta le balai, les prenant de devant par surprise, puis, ce fut le trou noir.

.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et distingua avec peine le balai de Potter à quelques centimètres de lui. Épuisé et le corps endolori, il se laissa submerger par les souvenirs de la nuit passée. Il se redressa, et vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans un jardin aux herbes folles, devant un cottage éclaté et abandonné depuis longtemps semble-t-il.

Godric's Hollow.

La maison des Potter.

Que faisait-il là ?

Il se leva finalement, engourdi de froid, et soudain, remarqua la silhouette sombre à quelques mètres de lui.

Et alors il sut.

Il sut ce qui s'était passé sur le balai.

Et il sut ce qui allait arriver.

Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il avait une seule chance de réchapper à son sort en quittant le Manoir sous la garde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il allait tout de même mourir. Il reconnut la silhouette face à lui et eut un sourire sombre.

-Drago Malefoy. Tu as posé bien trop de problèmes.

La silhouette leva sa baguette et s'avança pour que le blond reconnaisse enfin ses traits pleinement.

-Tu vas payer ta trahison.

Et, en bon Malefoy, Drago leva la tête, fier et droit, moqueur et sérieux, et affronta, enfin, la Mort.


	21. Chapter 21: Retrouvailles sur l'Oreiller

**Voilà donc la fin de « Confidences sur l'Oreiller » ! Place à la suite !**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire.**

**Ceux qui veulent un Bad End peuvent s'arrêter ici et considérer Drago comme mort. En revanche, ceux qui désirent un Happy End sont invités à lire la suite dans :**

**« Retrouvailles sur l'Oreiller » dont le premier chapitre sera mis en ligne dans quelques jours, comme d'habitude. Voici d'ores et déjà un petit extrait du premier chapitre pour vous mettre en appétit pour le deuxième round de notre Fic' sur fond de guerre :**

_Finalement, le métis arriva devant la porte et frappa. _

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_-Blaise Zabini._

_L'habitant de la cabane eut un choc._

_-Ami ou ennemi ?_

_-Si c'est toi, Drago Malefoy, alors crois-moi, je ne viens pas en ennemi._

_-Fais glisser ta baguette sous la porte._

_Un soupir._

_-Tu es ridicule mon vieux. Tu deviens parano. Le fait de vivre seul ?_

_-Ferme ta gueule et fais glisser ta salope de baguette sinon je t'éclate les dents, là, tu comprends mieux ?_

_Blaise étouffa un nouveau soupir et la baguette glissa sous la porte. L'habitant la vérifia. C'était bien celle de Zabini. Alors, il consentit à ouvrir et s'écarta, reculant jusqu'à la bouteille d'alcool débouchée quelques minutes auparavant._

_Les deux hommes se figèrent pour se détailler._

_Si Blaise était malmené par la guerre, il demeurait tout de même présentable. Drago Malefoy, car c'était bien lui, en revanche..._

**Voilà. À dans quelques jours, donc ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : taper « Retrouvailles » à la place de « Confidences » dans la barre de recherche !**

**Merci pour tout votre soutien.**

**Vôtre,**

**DramioneInLove**


	22. Suite en ligne

**Voilà!**

**Chers lecteurs/lectrices, ce soir, le chapitre 1 de Retrouvailles sur l'Oreiller est en ligne!**

**Vous pouvez aller le lire.**

**Je répondrai d'ailleurs à vos reviews dès demain, qui m'ont beaucoup émue...**

**Merci pour votre soutien.**

**Fanfictionnellement vôtre**

**DramioneInLove**


End file.
